MLP: La Magia De Las ¿Locuras?
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Parodias, humor de toda clase; son las cosas que nuestras protagonistas viviran durante un largo ciclo de capitulos sin sentido. Cada una tendra momentos normales y por supuesto... anormales. ¿Buscabas reirte un rato para olvidar los problemas cotidianos? Este es el fanfic indicado para ti
1. Slap Chop

**¡Alcachofas News!**

 **Interrumpimos este programa para transmitir una noticia de última hora, ¿están listos para saber la noticia? ¿No? Pues de igual modo se jodieron.**

 **El escritor de fanfics, Eliezer González mejor conocido como: "Elbronyshun", ha hecho fuertes declaraciones la tarde de hoy: veamos el reporte.**

 **Reportera: — ¿Qué tiene que decir antes las acusaciones de pervertido que se le están haciendo? — preguntó.**

 **Elbronyshun: — ¡Yo no me toco viendo ponies! ¡Y tampoco me toco viendo porno! Esos son los envidiosos, que no saben cómo administrar su clop como yo, aunque adoremos en secreto el plot de Luna ¡SHHH! — respondió.**

 **Reportera: — Volvamos al estudio — se despidió.**

 **Bueno, bastante fuertes las declaraciones de este joven escritor, que al parecer hacía una imitación de Nicolas Maduro Moros, pero esa es arena de otro costal, sigan con nuestra programación.**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, Celestia se estaba levantando luego de terminar un sueño reparador. Por otra parte, Luna se estaba cayendo del sueño, estuvo toda la noche recibiendo peticiones para que ella y Celestia consiguieran un buen actor o actriz para que se llevara a cabo un comercial para un nuevo producto, Slap Chop.

Dicho producto fue inventado por el Dr. Whooves y hasta el momento, los resultados han sido satisfactorios, pero el inventor quería que su producto llegara más allá de las fronteras, y que mejor que la ayuda de las princesas.

— Hola, hermana, ¿dormiste bien? — saludó Celestia.

— Por favor deja tus burlas para después, no estoy de humor — respondió Luna.

— Todavía estas revisando las peticiones — observó Celestia.

— Si, es que no entiendo porque ese doctor loco se empeñó en que su Chop Chop o como se llame, llegué a más especies de las que ya existen — se quejó Luna.

— Ya te dije que accederemos a su petición antes de que se ponga insistente — recordó Celestia.

— Pero esa no es la peor parte, la cantidad de ponies que se ofrecieron para el papel de presentador de ese producto son casi infinitas — calculó Luna.

— Tranquilízate, hermana, será pan comido — aseguró Celestia.

 **1/2 Hora Después…**

— ¡NOOOOO! — gritó Luna a todo pulmón.

— Por favor, tranquilízate, Luna — pidió Celestia amablemente — Si sigues con esa actitud, jamás encontraremos al pony indicado para que haga el comercial.

Luego de unos segundos, la princesa de la noche respiró hondo y después soltó el aire retenido. Hecho eso, ya estaba un poco más tranquila, por lo que dieron luz verde a los ponies para que intentaran quedarse con el papel.

— ¿Spike? — preguntó Celestia sobresaltada.

— Si, es que ese estuve investigando sobre el producto, lo compré y la verdad es que me gustó mucho, así que aquí me tienen — explicó el pequeño dragón.

— Bueno, pasa adelante — indicó Celestia.

— Tres, dos, uno… ¡acción! — exclamó el director.

— ¡Hola! Soy Spike con Slap Chop, esto te va a excitar. Cinco segundos, y listo. No más vida aburrida, mira porno… ¡Mira como está ese ojete, papáaahhh!... ah, ah, ah…

— ¡Corteee! — gritó el director — No, no, no, Spike, a ti no te quiero ver en esas fachas.

— Pero, Shining…

— No, mejor que las cosas se queden en secreto — finalizó Shining.

— Jamás supe que Spike tenía ese lado lujurioso — comentó Luna.

— Cuidado con lo que piensas, hermana — advirtió Celestia.

— Como sea, ¡siguiente! — exclamó Luna.

Después de varios minutos y varios ponies que no obtuvieron el papel, el indicado o mejor dicho, la indicada; hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡¿Pinkie Pie?! — dijeron Luna, Celestia y Shining estupefactos.

— Si, créanme cuando digo que no les haré perder tiempo — afirmó Pinkie Pie.

— Bueno… pasa adelante — indicó Celestia un poco dudosa.

— Tres, dos, uno… ¡acción!

Pinkie al escuchar la última palabra, comenzó con su fantástico guion. Pero como esta pony prometía mucho, decidieron grabar de una vez.

— ¡Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie con Fff Slap Chop, osh… esto te va a excitar, mira mi huevo: un golpe ¡AH! Excitante, tuna tuna más nueces, te alimentarás mehor.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! — reía Luna a carcajadas.

Para la suerte de Shining, las risas no es escuchaban dentro de la cabina por lo que tendría la tranquilidad necesaria, aunque significaba que también tendría que aguantarse las risas.

— Mira al papa, un golpe, grandes, más golpes; papas fritas. Cinco segundos, y listo. Mira tapa, incluida. Dedo, incluido. Cualquiera lo hace, ¿las ceboias me hacen llerard? ¿Me hacen llerard? No más llerard, mira la ceboia: En segundos, la caca, se despriende.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — reía Luna a más no poder — ¡Hagan que pare! ¡Hagan que pareee!

— Mira la papa: Un golpe, grandes, no es bueo… Vince, me hace llerard, ¿me hace llerard? Es bueo… Combina mi huevo, con un dedo, golpea mi huevo, ah, ah, ah, ah, te cuesta cuarenta y cinco dólares en la tienda de huevos. Si Pinkie te hace llerard, simplementetete la golpeas y en pocos segundos, mi huevo, se despriende ¡AAAAHHHH!... Ffff

Luego de eso, a Shining le tocaba hablar, solo que de alguna manera sus diálogos se mezclaron con los de Pinkie, dando unos resultados algo inusuales.

— Chop Chop, vende por diecinueve noventa y cinco. Pero si llamas en los próximos…

— Cinco… segundos… — interrumpió Pinkie.

— Te daremos queso, gratis, solo paga cargo por procesar — dijo Shining algo confundido.

— Para orinar, nadie lo hará — finalizó Pinkie Pie.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAHHH! ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — seguía riéndose Luna ya sin casi nada de aire golpeando la mesa con su pata delantera derecha.

— Bien… esperaremos la decisión de la princesa Luna — aseguró Celestia.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, la princesa de la noche controló sus risas para entonces dar la decisión que sin duda alguna, marcaría a muchos ponies.

— La ganadora es… ¡Pinkie Pie! — exclamó Luna.

— ¡Objeción! — apareció el Dr. Whooves.

— ¿Qué pasa, doctor? — inquirió Celestia.

— Esto es inaceptable, quiero que promocionen mi producto, no que se burlen de el — respondió Whooves.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomé, esto lo discutiremos aquí y ahora con una simple pregunta que le haré — anunció Luna — Dr. Whooves, ¿gatos o perros?

— ¿Cómo? — inquirió Whooves confundido.

— ¡No estoy jugando jueguitos, doctor! ¿Gatos o perros? — inquirió Luna nuevamente.

— Gatos — respondió Whooves.

— Pinkie — finalizó Luna.

— Pero…

— ¡Pinkie! — reiteró Luna interrumpiendo al doctor.

— ¡Wiii! ¡Hora de subir nuestro selfie! — anunció Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Nuestro qué? — inquirió Whooves confundido.

— ¡Selfie! — exclamó Pinkie Pie felizmente haciendo que todos adoptaran poses para lo foto.

 _Best Friend Forever_

— Joder, y me dicen raro a mí — comentó un unicornio verde escondido.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí esto loco capítulo. Esto es para que se hagan una idea de cómo serán los demás capítulos, si, igual de locos y hasta más… En fin, nos leemos luego que voy a comer comida, no muebles ni piedras ni bloques.**

 **#BestFriendForever**


	2. La Criatura

Otro amanecer había llegado a Equestria, los ponies se levantaban una vez más para hacer sus labores diarias.

Pinkie Pie se encontraba dando un paseo por Ponyville, cuando de la nada se topó con un extraño animal, o eso era lo que pensaba la pony rosa.

— Owww, miren que linda… tortuga — dedujo Pinkie un poco dudosa.

Pero aun así, tomo a la extraña tortuga y se la llevó a Sugar Cube Corner. Ahí fue donde el desastre comenzó.

Pinkie le daba todo tipo de dulces, pero la extraña tortuga no quería nada, todo lo aventaba a los lados.

— Mmm, esto requiere medidas extremas — murmuró Pinkie Pie.

 **30 Minutos después…**

— Me alegra que me quieras presentar a tu nueva mascota, pero ¿porque tienes tantas dudas sobre qué es? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— Solo mírala — indicó Pinkie señalando con su casco al extraño animal.

— ¡AHHH! — gritó Fluttershy al ver a la "tortuga" — … Lo siento, es que no había visto nada igual antes.

— Yo tampoco, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa — aseguró Pinkie Pie.

— Muerde, muerde, muerde, muerde para crecer fuerte — eran los pensamientos de la criatura.

— Creo… que necesitaremos ayuda — susurró Fluttershy rompiendo el silencio pero a la vez actuando como una ligera brisa.

— Buena idea — dijo Pinkie Pie llevándose a la pegaso con ella.

 **Otros 30 Minutos después…**

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué es esa cosa? — preguntó Twilight al ver a esa… cosa.

— Shhh, ten cuidado con lo que dices, lee tus pensamientos — advirtió Pinkie Pie.

— Ehm… parece una tortuga, pero es muy extraña, es la primera vez que veo una especie de tortuga como esa — aseguró Fluttershy.

— Y me trajeron a mí para…

— Hacer pruebas — respondió Pinkie Pie.

— No creo que me necesitaran a mí para hacer esto, pero de igual modo las ayudaré a hacer las pruebas para verificar… sea lo que sea esto — alegó Twilight levitando una hoja de lechuga y llevándola a la boca de la criatura.

La extraña criatura con apariencia de tortuga tomó la hoja de lechuga, la mantuvo en su boca por unos segundos y luego se la escupió a la princesa de la amistad.

— Ok, esta tortuga me está empezando a caer mal — comentó Twilight.

Al terminar de decir eso, Twilight fue atacada por la tortuga, esta le estaba mordiendo la cara fuertemente. Un par de forcejeos después, la alicornio se logró zafar de esa criatura.

— ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? — preguntó Twilight.

— Aja — respondieron Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie al unísono algo temerosas.

Tras la respuesta de ambas, la criatura volteó a mirarlas haciendo un sonido similar al de las serpientes con el hocico.

— Es mejor que nos pongamos en un lugar a salvo — sugirió Twilight.

 **Otros 30 Minutos más…**

— Aquí están, las estaba buscando para… ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué es esa cosa? — preguntó Rarity al ver a la criatura.

— Shhh, lee tus pensamientos — advirtió Pinkie Pie.

— Parece una tortuga — agregó Fluttershy.

— Pero es un monstruo — finalizó Twilight.

— Claro… entonces, ¿por eso están detrás de una mesa vigilando cuidadosamente a esa cosa? — preguntó Rarity una vez más.

— No lo entiendes, esa cosa es…

— Peligrosa — interrumpió Fluttershy a Twilight.

— Si, claro, como sea, no creo que esa diminuta cosa extraña pueda siquiera matar a una mosca — aseguró Rarity.

Pero ese pensamiento cambió repentinamente cuando la criatura rápidamente le quitó un pedazo de melena.

— Ok, les creo — se rindió Rarity aterrorizada detrás de la mesa al igual que Pinkie, Twilight y Fluttershy.

 **60 Minutos…**

— Hola, chicas, ¿qué cuentan? — saludó Rainbow Dash.

— Una cosa — inició Twilight.

— Espantosa — continuó Rarity.

— Con apariencia de tortuga…

— Que lee tus pensamientos — finalizó Pinkie Pie interrumpiendo a la pegaso amarilla.

— Bien, oficialmente estoy confundida — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

Pero de repente pasó algo inesperado.

— Wow, ¿quién apagó la luz? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie y Twilight estaban estupefactas ante tal escena, la extraña criatura estaba intentando comerse a Rainbow.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Twilight comenzó a jalar a Rainbow hacía afuera mientras que la criatura intentaba quitarle a la pegaso para podérsela comer.

— ¡Al ataque! — exclamó Pinkie Pie lanzándose encima de la tortuga.

Logrando así, liberar a Rainbow de la mandíbula de esa cosa.

— Bien, ahora pónganla en un ambiente esterilizado — ordenó Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Eso, te intentaba comer — señaló Rarity.

— Vamos, chicas, no le echen la culpa a esa… ¿tortuga? — fue lo que alcanzó a decir la pegaso confundida.

— ¡AAHHHH! ¡MUERDE, MUERDE, MUERDE! ¡MUERDE PARA CRECER FUERTE! — gritó la criatura corriendo rápidamente hacia Rainbow.

Aunque en la forma que corría, parecía una araña.

— Wow, wow, wow — murmuraba Rainbow antes de salir corriendo — ¡AAAHHHH!

— Rápido, chicas, tenemos que salvar a Rainbow — anunció Twilight.

Sin perder tiempo, van tras la criatura para detenerla, cosa que parecía imposible pues mientras Rainbow corrían más rápido, la tortuga aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla.

Luego de pasar varios minutos corriendo, Rainbow se adentró en el bosque, solo para quedar atrapada en una cueva.

— Genial, moriré por… una tortuga… ¡una tortuga! — exclamó Rainbow Dash.

— Muerde, muerde, muerde. Muerde para crecer fuerte — decía la criatura lentamente.

En ese momento, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie lograron llegar, pero demasiado exhaustas como para poder hacer algo.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, una pegaso gris de melena amarilla divisó a la criatura apunto de adentrarse en la cueva.

— ¡Wiii! ¡Más puntos! — exclamó Derpy feliz acercándose a toda velocidad.

— Eso… ¿es lo que creo que es? — preguntó Twilight observando cómo Derpy pisaba y pateaba a la tortuga, mandándola a volar muy lejos.

— Por favor, Derpy, más despacio — rogó una unicornio de melena azul y gafas moradas en tamaño miniatura — Desde que me redujeron el tamaño no soy la misma.

— Oh vamos, Vinyl, si no encontramos la solución para agrandarte otra vez, puedes ser la próxima potranca DJ — aseguró Derpy con una sonrisa.

— Cállate y ayúdame a encontrar un champiñón — ordenó Vinyl tomando la delantera algo enojada.

— Esta bien, pero no te enojes — obedeció Derpy.

Luego de eso, Rainbow Dash salió de la cueva, confundida al igual que las demás.

— ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Si, todas lo hicimos — respondió Twilight.

— Yo seré Mario — murmuró Rarity corriendo a más no poder.

— Y yo Luigi — anunció Rainbow Dash desapareciéndose sin dejar rastro.

— ¡No! ¡Yo seré Luigi! — exclamó Pinkie Pie persiguiendo a Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **Algo loco ¿no? Bueno, más capítulos próximamente por aquí, por este mismo canal, a una distinta hora. Mientras tanto, me haré volita porque hoy me llamaron para decirme salud después de que estornudé tres veces.**

 ***EZR INC** *


	3. El sueño

Un día muy caluroso llego a Equestria, el calor era tan intenso que si lanzabas un huevo al suelo, este se cocinaría. Sin duda alguna, una ola de calor increíble. Todos los habitantes sufría con ese malestar, todos excepto dos princesas que se lo tenían muy pero muy reservado.

\- Tráeme chocolate caliente, por favor, hermana - pidió Celestia amablemente enrollada en una manta para evitar congelarse.

\- Ahh... - suspiró Luna mientras buscaba el chocolate caliente - La verdad no se hasta cuando seguirás con esto.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Celestia.

\- Solo mírate, míranos; estamos disfrutando del clima frío mientras que nuestros súbditos están sufriendo una ola de calor masiva - expresó Luna.

\- Entiéndelo, no te lo diré otra vez, esa pesadilla reflejaba la muerte de todos; no me arriesgaré a que todos mueran simplemente por una tonta e insignificante ola de calor - aseguró Celestia.

\- Si una ola calor no es nada para ti, entonces ve a convivir por una hora con los habitantes de Ponyville - sugirió Luna.

\- ¿Los habitantes de Ponyville que tienen que ver? - preguntó Celestia confusa.

\- Solo hazlo - ordenó Luna con autoridad.

Después de esto, la princesa encargada de hacer salir el sol dejó su taza de chocolate caliente y procedió a salir afuera; al intenso calor.

\- No creo que sea tan grave - murmuró Celestia.

Dijo la princesa con seguridad, pero al poner el casco el caliente suelo, se quemó; gritando y acto seguido corriendo hacia su manta en el ambiente frío que habitaba en el castillo.

\- ¡Jamás saldré de aquí! - exclamó Celestia debajo de su manta, escondida de ese sufrimiento llamado calor.

\- Deja de comportarte como una pequeña potranca y ve a hacer tu trabajo - exigió Luna forcejeando con su hermana para que saliera.

\- ¡Jamás! - recalcó Celestia saliendo como una fiera de su manta.

\- _No otra vez_ \- pensó Luna mientras comenzaba a perseguir a su hermana.

La persecución se extendía por todo el castillo, cada vez más se complicaba la situación. Todo iba de mal en peor hasta que la princesa de la noche, decidió usar la artillería pesada.

\- Ya veremos si te resistes a esto - murmuró Luna maliciosamente.

La princesa Luna había tomado una ruta que hizo adelantarse por muchos pasos a Celestia, sin perder tiempo, tomo una mesa y encima de ella colocó un pastel de chocolate muy bien adornado.

Celestia ya estaba agotada, necesitaba energía para recuperarse y así poder defenderse por si su hermana la llegaba a atrapar. Pero de pronto, se percató de un pastel misteriosamente colocado en una mesa sin nadie alrededor.

\- _Esto tiene que ser un trampa, nadie sería tan tonto como para dejar un pastel en medio de la nada -_ pensó Celestia.

Pero inesperadamente, una voz se metió en su cabeza.

\- _Claro, ¿quien lo haría? Todos saben que eres una 'Devora Pasteles' -_ aseguró aquella voz dentro de la mente de la princesa.

\- ¡Ahhh!... ¿que haces dentro de mi mente, Discord? - exigió saber Celestia.

\- Nada, solo andaba de paseo por ahí y me topé contigo, no lo tomes personal pero la princesa Luna tiene razón - respondió Discord.

\- Muy bien, Discord, confiesa - ordenó Celestia tomando al draconequus y colocándole contra el suelo - ¿Luna te envió?

\- No tengo idea de que hablas - alegó Discord sin preocupación alguna.

\- ¡Llévame con tu líder! - exigió Celestia.

Por alguna razón, Celestia estaba perdiendo el juicio, o algo así. Lo cierto era, que no quería salir del castillo para así evitar el ambiente caliente que había afuera.

\- Bien, lo haré, pero a mi modo - se rindió Discord - A donde fuiste destinada, es a donde debes ir. O de lo contrario, muy sola vas a morir.

\- Soy inmortal - recordó Celestia.

\- A pégate a la historia y no le quites el significado a la vida - pidió Discord antes de desaparecer.

Tras la desaparición de Discord, todo alrededor de la princesa se había empezado a derretir para luego aparecer en un mundo extraño. Era como un bosque mágico, pero con criaturas extrañas.

\- Bienvenida seas al mundo del Imalaya, te ofrezco un rico helado - dijo una voz un tanto chillona.

\- Eh... no gracias, prefiero que me digas en donde está la salida - fue a lo que se limitó decir Celestia.

Tras decir eso, la princesa fue capturada por un monstruo gigante que le dio una muy clara advertencia.

\- Escúchame bien, princesa pony de cuentos de hadas, o aceptas mi p*to helado o tendrás serios problemas - advirtió el monstruo.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, acepto el helado - se rindió Celestia.

Pero como si fuera por arte de magia, el escenario cambió drásticamente. Ahora, parecía que estaba en un hospital, con doctores y enfermeras muy pero muy alocados. O por lo menos así los veía Celestia desde su perspectiva.

\- Oh no, doctor, la estamos perdiendo - se alarmó una enfermera.

\- No se preocupe, yo tengo la solución - aseguró el doctor - Ay que amputar.

\- Oh, pero estoy bien - aseguró Celestia nerviosa.

\- No, ay que amputar - recalcó el doctor.

Luego de unos segundos, un fuerte grito se escuchó por todo el hospital. En lo que el grito desapareció, el escenario cambió nuevamente. Ahora, se encontraba en un extraño mundo. A su alrededor, había un chico frente a una computadora escribiendo. Celestia se sintió un poco intrigada así que se acercó al chico para aclarar sus dudas.

\- Oye, ¿me puedes decir en donde estoy? - preguntó Celestia un poco asustada, ya todo este asunto se estaba poniendo muy confuso.

\- Claro, pero primero... ¡ay que comer gazpacho! Gazpacho con cosas, hermana. Gazpacho con huevo... y li jamón cortaito, así por lo alto... y ¡Pam, hermana! - respondió ese extraño chico.

\- Ehhh...

\- Yo tengo un amigo ganster que te enseña los colmilloh, es jhonny 'el panadero' - anunció el chico interrumpiendo a la princesa.

\- _Ok, me cansé de esto -_ pensó Celestia.

De pronto, el tiempo se detiene y la voz de Discord se comienza a escuchar por todos lados.

\- Bien, eso quiere decir que saldrás afuera - supuso Discord.

\- Si, si, lo que sea - afirmó Celestia fastidiada.

\- Bien, pero antes déjame intentar algo más - pidió Discord.

Dicho eso, el escenario cambió nuevamente y esta vez terminó en un enorme comedor, ponies de alta sociedad estaba disfrutando de un gran banquete. La princesa se dispuso a comenzar a comer cuando de repente uno de los ponies levanto su cara con los labios de una manera como que si más bien fuera a besar a alguien. En poco tiempo, cada uno de los ponies de la alta sociedad comenzó a hacer lo mismo, provocando que la princesa se extrañara y comenzara a retroceder.

Al principio parecía que no iba a pasar nada, pero todos comenzaron a perseguirla. Sin perder tiempo, Celestia comenzó a correr hasta que su camino llegó a su fin.

\- Dame un beso - se escuchaban las voces juntas de los ponies.

\- ¡Nooo! - exclamó la princesa.

Luego de ese grito, el escenario cambió nuevamente. Esta vez parecía que se acababa de despertar.

\- Ufff, que bueno que esto fue solo un sueño - dijo Celestia ya más calmada.

\- ¡Daaame un beso! - exclamó una extraña figura al lado de ella.

\- ¡AAAAHHH! - gritó Celestia lo más fuerte que pudo.

Al parecer, en realidad estaba dormida, todo fue un terrible sueño. Durante el transcurso del día, Celestia estuvo conviviendo con los ponies segun ella; para establecer buenas amistades.

\- Jajajaja, Celestia, nunca lo sabrás... jajajaja, pero nunca estuviste soñando... muajajajajajajaja! - rió una figura escondida en las sombras.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Me Alegra que les guste la historia, subiré más capítulos lo más rápido posible, gracias. Por cierto, ¿creen que tengo bloqueo del escritor? Pues si, me ha costado un huevo escribir este capítulo, pero en fin... muchas gracias a todos!**


	4. El mejor chef del mundo

**Sí, estoy devuelta esta vez con un capítulo más humorístico… digo yo. Veo que hasta ahora esta historia les gusta así que la continuaré hasta… hasta… bueno, el punto es que la continuaré y ya. Sin más preámbulos, sin más interrupciones y también sin más postergaciones; ahí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Era un día muy bonito en Ponyville. La protagonista de hoy, Pinkie Pie, se iría de viaje para comprar más ingredientes para los próximos postres. Pero existía un problema, no tenía nadie para encargarle Sugar Cube Corner. Los señores Cake estaban ocupados con asuntos de suma importancia en el Imperio de Cristal así que obviamente no podría atender el negocio, la pony rosa se estaba empezando a preocupar.

— Oh no, todos están ocupados y si no compro los ingredientes los señores Cake me van a matar — dijo Pinkie Pie para sí misma.

En la estación del tren, un pegaso amarillo de melena azul se había bajado de la locomotora con rapidez pues tenía un "asunto" que atender.

— Ahhh… si, por fin descanso — expresó el pegaso bastante relajado.

Unos minutos después, el pegaso se adentró en el pequeño Ponyville en busca de una princesa amante de los libros. Pero dicha búsqueda fue bruscamente interrumpida por una preocupada Pinkie Pie.

— Flash, que bueno que te encuentro, ¿te puedes hacer cargo de Sugar Cube Corner? — preguntó Pinkie Pie para luego tomar aire pues se había quedado sin este.

— Ehhh… no lo sé, es que yo… — decía Flash pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

— Por favor, te lo ruego, tengo que hacer unas compras urgentes y si no las hago los Cake me van a matar — explicó Pinkie Pie en una milésima de segundo.

— Bueno… está bien, lo haré pero cálmate — accedió Flash un poco cabizbajo.

Flash quería visitar a Twilight, pero por este inconveniente, la visita tendría que esperar. Por otra parte, Pinkie salió corriendo, literalmente, a hacer las compras que hacían falta.

El pegaso sin otra alternativa, iba caminando poco a poco hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Pero algo le decía que esto no estaba bien, que algo iba a pasar, algo desastroso. Aunque si piensa que es lo que podría salir mal en una cocina, inevitablemente una risa se le escapaba.

Ya estando en el establecimiento, pudo ver que todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Al principio pensó que sería pan comido, pero luego de ver que varios clientes se aproximaban, la alarma del pegaso se enciendo; haciendo que este comenzara a buscar por todas partes algo para ofrecer.

Desafortunadamente, no había nada más que harina, crema pastelera, polvo para hornear, crema de chocolate, crema de fresa, crema de vainilla, azúcar y mantequilla.

— Esto es malo — murmuró Flash.

— Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? — preguntó una unicornio en busca de alguien que la atendiera.

— _Bien, bien, puedes hacerlo_ — se dijo Flash a sí mismo en su mente para luego salir a dar la cara — Sí, dígame.

— Eh, si, necesito unos muffins, por favor — respondió la unicornio amablemente.

— Claaaro, espere aquí un momento — pidió Flash para luego desaparecerse de la vista de la unicornio.

El pegaso no encontraba la solución a este problema, hasta que vio una caja que estaba en una mesa y encima de dicha caja, había una nota.

— Creo que estos son los muffins, si es así, me salvé porque aquí no hay nada para preparar — aseguró Flash mientras observaba dentro de la caja.

Para su suerte, en la caja habían unos muffins así que sin perder tiempo se los dio a la unicornio. En lo que esta se marchó, los demás clientes se adentraron en el establecimiento con ganas de comer los deliciosos postres que allí se fabricaban.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Oigan todos, dentro unos momentos tendrán lo que piden! ¡En este momento tenemos uno que otro problema técnico pero lo solucionaremos! ¡No se preocupen! — anunció Flash.

Ahora con el tiempo ganado, el pegaso se dispuso a hacer alguna cosa rara con lo poco que aún quedaba.

— Bien, por acá hay dos huevos… la harina, el azucare… el azucare, venga para acá el azucaré, las cremitas y la mantequillita — decía Flash tal y como si estuviese en algún tipo de programa en vivo — Ahora vamos a hacer un pastelito, pero antes necesito una cosa para poder hacer bien las cosas.

Dicho eso, Flash sacó un bigote falso de la nada y se lo colocó. Luego de hacer eso, el pegaso procedió a preparar… lo que sea que iba a preparar.

— Muy bien, chicos, vamos a hacer el pastelito más bonito. Si se preguntan por qué tengo bigote es porque los ponies que cocinan tienen bigote así por eso yo también tengo bigote — le explicó Flash a la nada — Primero, agregar los ingredientes en un tazón, segundo hornearlo, tercero comer. Ahora, la forma correcta de cortar los huevitos es… hacerle un golpe de karate… ¡Wuaiyapa! Así se hace un pastel, ahora tomo la harina, pongo el azucare encima de la harina y por último, la mantequilla. Luego damos una vuelta como ¡WUUUUU! Ahora que está todo lleno de azucare, vamos y metemos esto… dentro del horno, sí, porque… porque, Yolo.

En realidad Flash se estaba entreteniendo bastante al hacer ese pastel, pero no solo el, los clientes lo estaban observando sin que él se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa si meto todos los ingredientes sin el tazón? Si, esa es la mejor solución, vamos a meter los ingredientes sin el tazón dentro del fucking horno. La mantequilla, la harina, los huevitos… que falta, a sí, el azucare. Muy bien, chicos, nuestro pastel ya está casi listo y va a quedar muy bonito. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se hornee, si, solo toca esperar. Mientras tanto me jalaré el bigote para fingir que hice algo muy importante — aseguró Flash halando su bigote falso.

 **3 Minutos después…**

— Vamos a ver cómo está el pastelito, ya debe estar muy bueno porque esperamos un montón de rato — dijo Flash abriendo el horno — Ok, el pastelito está casi listo, solo tengo que poner mi casco con cuidado… cuidaaado…

Pero justo en ese momento, el pastel recién hecho cae al suelo, partiéndose en muchos pedazos.

— Oh, oh, no no, ¡AHHH! ¡NOOO! ¡Mi pastel! ¡Mi pastele! ¡Mi pastele por dios, señor Jesuh! — exclamó Flash lamentando la pérdida de su pastel pero luego paso algo inesperado — Desapareció mi pastele, esto es obra de Shun. Puto Shun y mi pastele, mi pastele se me fue. ¡Mi pastele! ¡Pastele!

 **Luego de todo el proceso para volver a hacer el pastel…**

— Listo mi pastel, chicos, hemos completado el juego. Me voy al carajo ahora, me voy al carajo. Me voy con mi esposa y me voy con mis hijos… y su amante. Ok, adiós — se despidió Flash literalmente.

Tras esta repentina despedida, los clientes quedaron confundidos y tal como un escritor lo dijo una vez: "Quedaron hechos volita".

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, ya saben que hago esto porque ustedes me motivan a hacerlo. Y bueno, nada, los quiero mucho… adiosito.**


	5. En el hospital

**¿Quieres saber cuándo se termina el mundo? ¿Quieres saber el número de la suerte? ¿Quieres tener dinero? ¿Quieres que termine de escribir? ¿Quieres muchas ponyzuelas? Lo siento, eso es solo una fantasía. ¿Por qué? Porque Yolo.**

* * *

Era una mañana muy ajetreada en el Hospital de Ponyville, muchos ponies llegaban con problemas serios que solo con una operación se resolvería. Pero habían pocos médicos cirujanos por lo que el hospital estaba entrando en Código Negro.

Todo era un desastre, pacientes por todos lados, sangre, ruido… demasiado en un día de hospital.

— No teman, ponies, su salvador ha llegado — anunció Spike en la puerta del hospital.

— ¡Spike! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! — preguntó Twilight alterada.

— Luego te lo explico, debo cumplir con mi deber — respondió Spike tomando una bata y dirigiéndose rápidamente a una de las habitaciones.

Sin pensarlo, una enfermera fue al lado del dragón, era una locura lo que Spike estaba a punto de hacer.

— Spike, esto no es un juego, hay muchos pacientes que necesitan operación no alguien para jugar — aseguró la enfermera tratando de hacer que el dragón entrara en razón.

Tal cosa, evidentemente, fue inútil.

— Enfermera, ya me cansé de esta conversación — comentó Spike metiéndose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta en la cara de la enfermera.

Rápidamente, Spike vio el historial y sin pensarlo procedió a hacer su trabajo.

— Rápido, ¿alguien me dice cómo se maneja esto? — preguntó Spike con un bisturí en la garra derecha.

— Cuidado, esa herramienta no es la adecuada en este momento — respondió un doctor que estaba allí dentro.

— Bien, haré solo una cosa antes de iniciar — aseguró Spike acercándose a la cara del paciente — Su nombre.

— Hithcock — respondió el.

— Edad.

— 19 años.

— Problema.

— No puedo mover la pata delantera derecha.

— Bien, tenemos un serio caso de "Fapero Herido" — dedujo Spike.

— Oiga, no soy ningún Fapero — alegó Hithcock.

— Silencio — ordenó Spike dándole un martillazo al pony en la cabeza haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

— Oh por Celestia, ¿acaso se da cuenta de lo que hizo? — preguntó el doctor atónito.

— Usted también, silencio, o también le aplicaré la anestesia — advirtió Spike.

Luego de tomar un vaso con agua, el dragón comenzó a hacer la operación sin la autorización de nadie. Al paso del tiempo, Spike estaba realizando un buen trabajo… aparentemente.

— Ok… el corazón por acá, el hígado por allá…

— Ahhh… no es mi intención interrumpir, pero le estaba operando la pata, no el abdomen — recordó el doctor al ver el terrible error del dragón.

— ¿Acaso usted pone las reglas? — preguntó Spike sarcásticamente — Ahora por hacer tan mal trabajo, lo tendré que castigar.

— Oiga, oiga… Nooo…

Una hora más tarde, Spike había terminado con el paciente así que procedió a meterse en otra habitación.

— Qué bueno que llega, doctor, necesitamos operar a este paciente por insuficiencia cardíaca — informó la enfermera.

— Bien, es hora de jugar a la pelota — aseguró Spike.

Un rato después, el paciente se estaba despertando. Sentía unas cuantas punzadas por lo que decidió observar que era lo que estaban haciendo con él.

— ¡Dulce Celestia! ¡¿Ese es mi corazón?! — preguntó el paciente alterado.

— Silencio — exigió Spike dándole un martillazo que lo dejó inconsciente — Que ponies tan impacientes.

Mientras Spike seguía operando, Twilight estaba en la sala de emergencias, con naucias que le daban a cada rato por ver tanta sangre y escenas atroces. La princesa no aguantaba, iba afuera muy seguido para vomitar, cosa que a los demás les generaba asco.

Volviendo con Spike, ya había terminado la operación por lo que siguió la siguiente habitación.

— _¡Virgen de la Macarena!_ _¡Qué enorme bola gigante!—_ exclamó Spike tan alto que se escuchó en todo el hospital.

 **Muchas horas después…**

Spike seguía operando sin parar, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que todas las operaciones salían exitosas. Con resultados extraños, pero exitosas después de todo.

Pero esta operación que estaba realizando, era más complicada, el paciente estaba despierto, adolorido y como cereza del pastel, alucinando.

Según como lo veían los demás, Spike luchaba por sacar a un parásito del cuerpo del paciente mientras que el paciente veía esto de otra manera…

— Rápido, enfermera, un machete — ordenó Spike.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Sus latidos están por las nubes! — exclamó una enfermera.

— Puedo llamar a Derpy si quieren que baje las nubes — comentó un doctor.

— No se frustren más, yo y Chucaflú acabaremos esto de inmediato — aseguró otro doctor.

— Oigan, ¿qué rayos sucede? — preguntó el paciente medio embobado.

— No hables, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti — respondió una enfermera rubia.

— De hecho, es todo lo contrario — corrigió el paciente.

— ¡Yuuujuuu, te acaba de tapar la Lunaaaa! — exclamó una bola negra que pasaba en frente de todos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa señora? — preguntó el Sol.

— _¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —_ se preguntó el paciente en su mente.

No podía creer cuanta locura estaba reunida.

— Ahora, Chucaflú, usa tu onda de choque más fuerte que tengas — indicó el doctor dueño de la criatura extraña.

Y por si fuera poco, un unicornio deforme en pañal apareció.

— Tranquilo, Joelito, tooodo saldrá bien — aseguró el unicornio deforme en pañales.

— No puedo creer que esté viendo todo esto — murmuró Joelito.

— Y yo no puedo creer que tú creas que esto es real — concluyó el unicornio deforme.

— ¿Osea que estoy alucinando? — preguntó Joelito.

— Más de lo que crees — respondió el unicornio deforme.

Entonces, Joelito se dispuso a mirar al frente, solo para toparse con algo más extraño que ese unicornio.

— ¿Hooola, hooola? — era lo que decía un mono de peluche de otra dimensión mientras que un bastón de dulce estaba bailando a su lado.

— ¿Qué te dice el mono? — preguntó el unicornio.

— El lindo monito dice que quiere un abrazo — respondió Joelito.

— Entonces veee… no como una cabra, pero veee — indicó el unicornio antes de desaparecerse.

— _El quince de Septiembre, el joven potro conseguirá una vida. Próximamente, solo en cines calificados por "El Sensual Que Acecha"…_

— Esto tiene que ser una broma — se quejó Joelito.

— No, mi querido salta montes, es una alucinación — aseguró su voz interna.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Un dolor fuerte vieneee! — exclamó Joelito.

— _¡Chucacfluuuuuuuu!..._

 **Varias horas después…**

Toda la operación había finalizado, Joelito estaba fuera de peligro.

— Auch, ¿qué pasó? — preguntó Joelito.

— Una batalla contra un parásito — respondió una de las enfermeras.

— Pero… ¿la luna, el sol… y el unicornio con el monito? — seguía Joelito preguntando ese tipo de cosas incoherentes.

— Nunca hubo nada de eso — aseguró el doctor.

— Pero, pero… ¿y Chucaflú? — insistió Joelito.

— Salud — contestó Spike retirándose de la habitación.

El dragón al salir de dicho lugar, se encontró con un equipo completo de doctores y enfermeras con un gran ramo de flores.

— Es un increíble doctor, señor Spike — alagó una de esas enfermeras.

— No, solo soy un dragón — corrigió Spike.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, eso es todo por esta semana. Si quieren más capítulos, háganmelo saber, ustedes saben cómo ;-)**

 **Nota: Elbronyshun es un superdotado, pero no por su inteligencia, las sensuales cloperas saben de qué hablo ;-)**

— **Oye, sal de aquí, tu estas en la historia.**

— **Lo siento, me voy… llame ya.**


	6. Mundo paralelo

**¿Hola? ¿Aquí hay alguien? ¡Hostia, que sí! Puesto que después de ver los súper motivadores reviews, me he comenzado a ingeniar algo diferente, a ver si causa más revuelo. Por cierto, tengo una de las mentes más bizarras de toda Hispanoamérica. Esto lo dije en respuesta a un review que por el momento no me acuerdo el nombre del usuario. En fin, espero que les siga gustando esta historia más loca que mis ideas, así que adelanteeee!... Mátenme.**

* * *

La princesa Twilight Sparkle y el Dr. Whooves se encontraban realizando un experimento, tal experimento consistía en abrir un portal por el cual se pudiese viajar a un mundo paralelo. Todo era una simple teoría, hasta hoy.

Estas dos grandes mentes se fusionaron para así crear dicho portal. No fue nada fácil obtener las herramientas necesarias, pero ahora que ya no faltaba nada, podían hacer el intento tranquilamente.

— Listo, doctor — preguntó Twilight a punto de accionar una palanca.

— Si, princesa, ya podemos proceder — respondió Whooves con una gran sonrisa.

Ya sin más nada por hacer, dieron inicio a su prueba.

Tras un gran estruendo, un brillo intenso y algo de electricidad fuera de control, el portal se abrió.

— ¡Sí, lo hemos logrado! — exclamó Whooves de la felicidad.

— Sí, después de tantos obstáculos, por fin se ha logrado el objetivo deseado — afirmó Twilight.

Pero algo más pasó… El portal de pronto se hizo muy inestable, tanto que provocó los efectos anteriores, pero esta vez acompañado de una extraña levitación seguida de una fuerte caída al suelo. Tras suceder eso, el portal se cerró.

— Princesa, ¿está bien? — preguntó Whooves acercándose a la alicornio mientras se pasaba la pezuña derecha por la frente.

— Si… algo, creo que algún cálculo salió mal — respondió Twilight.

— Al parecer — murmuró Whooves.

Ya algo recuperados, Whooves y Twilight salen afuera del laboratorio en el que estaban, solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! — fue lo que logró pronunciar la alicornio.

El cielo estaba dividido, en una mitad era de día mientras que en la otra mitad era de noche. A parte de eso, habían dobles de todos los ponies. Para ser más precisos, de los masculinos habían dobles femeninos. Y de los femeninos, la misma situación pero al revés. Todos estaban confundidos.

— Equestria, tenemos problemas — murmuró Twilight preocupada.

— Déjame adivinar: Un experimento salió mal — se escuchó al lado de la princesa.

— Por favor, Shun, no empieces de nuevo — pidió Twilight con algo de molestia.

— No vengo a burlarme, solo me sorprende que dos grandes mentes como las de ustedes se equivoquen tan gravemente — explicó Shun tomando forma física.

— Ese no es el problema ahora, solo mira a tu alrededor — señaló Twilight — Hay copias opuestas de todos los ponies.

— Claro, estamos en un mundo paralelo — afirmó Shun.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de cruzar el portal — recordó Whooves.

— Doc, al abrir el portal, las líneas de tiempo se cruzaron bruscamente; provocando que nuestro mundo y el de los demás, quedaran fusionados — explicó Shun — Pero eso es solo temporal, se deben reunir los materiales nuevamente para arreglar el desastre.

— ¿Y eso como por qué? ¿Hay algún tipo de riesgo? — preguntó Whooves.

— Si dentro de un determinado tiempo no resolvemos esto, existe el riesgo de que ambos mundos se destruyan por tanta inestabilidad — explicó Twilight.

— Que bueno, estudiaste "Lo jamás revelado del barbudo" — comentó Shun.

— Este no es momento para burlas — se quejó Twilight.

— Bien, bien, me disculpo. Pero enserio, reúnan los materiales mientras que yo me encargo de que nada anormal pase — indicó Shun.

— Creo que ya es tarde para eso — aseguró Whooves en tono de broma.

— No se haga el gracioso — aconsejó Shun antes de tele-transportarse.

Con el tiempo en su contra, Twilight y Whooves comenzaron a buscar los materiales para volver todo a la normalidad.

Pero con lo que no contaban, era que las rarezas estaban a punto de comenzar. Rarezas y más rarezas… quizás un poco picantes y locas.

El unicornio que tenía por nombre Shun se dirigía a un punto alto para vigilar con más facilidad, pero se detuvo de pronto al ver… ¡Su parte opuesta!

— No puede ser — murmuró Shun.

Shun no se pudo contener por lo que no tuvo más opción que acercarse sigilosamente a su versión femenina.

No lo podía negar, esa versión femenina de él lucía bastante atractiva. Esa melena larga, lacia, ese largo mechón gris que le quedaba perfectamente bien. Esa manera de mirar, esa silueta. La verdad era que el unicornio casi se enamora a primera vista, pero la realidad lo hacía volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Pasa algo contigo? — preguntó la versión opuesta de Shun volteando a verlo a los ojos.

— Santo cielo, es como mirarse a un espejo — murmuró Shun sorprendido.

— Eres… igual a mí — observó ella.

— Sep, básicamente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Shun.

— Shunia, pero me puedes decir Shuny — respondió la unicornio amablemente.

— _¿Por qué me da la impresión de eres puta?_ — se preguntó Shun en su mente mientras medio arrugaba la cara.

— Oye, escuché eso — se quejó Shuny con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento, no debía pensar eso — se disculpó Shun — Seguro debes estar confundida.

— Un poco, no todos los días me encuentro con una versión masculina de mí — afirmó Shuny cambiando un poco su tono de voz a uno lleno de labia — Una versión masculina bastante guapa, de seguro lo debes tener grande.

— Ehhh… sí… eres puta — dijo Shun en un tono casi inaudible — Bueno, eso es algo que prefiero mantener como confidencial.

— No te hagas el difícil, sabes que desde que me viste tienes ganas perforarme hasta el amanecer. No lo niegues, sé que quieres dejarme la boca llena de tu semen — aseguró Shuny lo bastante cerca de Shun como para que este se medio sonrojara.

— _Puta madre, a este paso que vamos voy a terminar violado por esta puta que al parecer se anda garchando a todos los hombres. ¡Twilight, no me interesa cuantos huevos te cuesten pero arregla este desastre ya!_ — se torturaba el unicornio dentro de su mente.

Mientras el unicornio "Sufría", Twilight y Whooves no la estaban pasando mejor. Sus dobles se hicieron presentes ante ellos, la verdad era una combinación algo explosiva.

Pero he aquí un dato curioso: Los cuatro estaban dentro de un simulador de juegos.

— Vamos, princesa, tenemos que encontrar la dinamita — aseguró Whooves.

— Espérese un momento, no es tan fácil como parece, cuando todo está pixelado es un poco complicado moverse — se quejó Twilight mientras intentaba arrastrarse.

— Bueno, bueno, ji quieren jalir de aquí con vida, tienen que iegar al chepoin — aseguró Wilight la parte masculina de Twilight.

— ¿Por qué hablas así? — preguntó Whooves.

— Eh un defeto en este momento, ají que por la tanto mi vocabulario eh un poco raro — explicó Wilight para luego concentrarse con una araña gigante — Aaay pa-pi-to.

— Ignórenlo por un momento, a veces es un poco insoportable — expresó Whaaves la parte opuesta de Whooves.

— Esto es una locura — murmuró Twilight.

 **Aproximadamente 5 horas después…**

— ¡Puta Bida! ¡Sí, con "B" de Quico! — exclamó un pony volando a la nada.

— Pero Quico no lleva "B" en ninguna parte — recordó Twilight.

— Ni te molestes en resolver eso, cosas como estas suceden a diario — se lamentó Whaaves.

— ¿Todos los días su mundo se estrella con otro? — preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

— No, claro que no, me refiero a lo del pony con la letra que no encaja en cierta palabra — respondió Whaaves.

.

.

.

— Quiero hacerme volita — comentó Twilight.

— Pues en este caso, será cuadradita — corrigió Whooves tratando de hacer un chiste.

— Muy mal, muy mal, en este momento no hay tiempo para risas — reprendió Whaaves levemente.

Volviendo nuevamente con los unicornios, las cosas estaban algo… algo… Indescriptibles.

Shuny llevó a Shun a su casa en contra de su voluntad, pero en parte, Shun no se quejaba. Shuny tenía casa muy bien arreglada, parecía que era todo lo contrario que aparentaba ser.

— Vaya, después de todo no eres… ya sabes — comentó Shun.

— ¿Eso piensas? — preguntó Shuny malévolamente para luego subir unas escaleras — No temas, sube.

— Muy bien, aquí comienza el momento más esperado por casi medio mundo… lo sucio… ¡Chan, chan, chaaan! — aseguró Shun mientras subía las escaleras.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo y se topó con una puerta. Shuny sin impedimento alguno, le dejo saber a Shun que podía pasar.

El unicornio algo temeroso abrió la puerta, solo para toparse con algo que jamás pensó que vería en su condenada vida.

— ¡No es cierto! — exclamó Shun.

Increíble, después de todo, Shuny si era eso que Shun pensaba. Habían miles de nombres en las paredes, preservativos con rastro de semen, cámaras apuntando directo hacia la única cama que había en esa habitación, marcadores tirados en el suelo y ropa provocativa regada por todos lados.

— ¡Tuuuuu!...

— No lo digas — advirtió Shuny.

— Eres…

— Ni se te ocurra — advirtió Shuny nuevamente.

— ¡PUTAAAAAHHHHH! — gritó Shun a más no poder.

— Bien, tú te lo buscaste — murmuró Shuny cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? — preguntó Shun.

— No, yo no te voy a hacer nada. Tú eres el que me va a hacer algo — corrigió Shuny descaradamente.

— No, yo no estaré en tu larga lista de sementales que te has tirado — aseguró Shun.

— Oh, sí que lo estarás. Y no solo eso, también sentirán envidia de ti — dijo Shuny acercándose al unicornio lentamente.

— _Hostia, me va a violar, me va a violar, ¡Me va a violar, tiooo!_ — gritaba Shun en su mente.

 **3 Horas después…**

— ¡Por fin, lo hemos conseguido! — anunció Whooves.

— Perfecto, solo falta alguien — aseguró Twilight — ¡SHUUUN!

— ¿Qué? — respondió el unicornio al lado de ella.

— ¡AHHH! — gritó Twilight por causa del susto — ¡Brujo!

— ¿Cocha pacha? — preguntó Shun.

— Olvídalo, es hora de regresar todo a la normalidad — respondió Twilight.

Sin perder tiempo, Twilight y Whooves hicieron lo suyo. Primero que nada; un fuerte estruendo. Segundo; un brillo intenso. Tercero; una caída fuerte y Cuarto; el doctor Whooves se tiró un gas. Y no precisamente uno con fragancia de rosas.

— Hombre, para la próxima date un baño — se quejó Shun.

— Bien, pero antes de irme, tocaré un poco — anunció Whooves.

Dicho eso, el doctor sacó un piano en miniatura y comenzó a tocar desde notas altas a notas bajas. Desde notas permitidas, a notas prohibidas. Desde aquí, hasta allá.

— ¿Puedes dejar de tocar ese pianito? — preguntó Shun un poco molesto.

 _ **Taran tan tan**_

 _ **Tan Tan**_

— Perdón — se disculpó Whooves marchándose con su piano de miniatura.

Como ya no tenían más nada que hacer y ya todo estaba en total normalidad, Shun acompañó a Twilight hasta el castillo.

— Oye, por cierto, ¿no pasó nada extraño? — preguntó Twilight intrigada.

— Bueno, ya que lo preguntas…

 **30 Minutos después…**

— Y terminó tragándoselo todo, enserio, fue lo más… loco que me ha pasado — culminó Shun de contar su historia.

Luego de unos segundos, la princesa Twilight reaccionó solo para irse rápidamente.

— Lo siento, me tengo que ir, adiós — se despidió Twilight rápidamente.

— Uy, ¿será que se calentó? — se preguntó Shun a sí mismo.

— _¡Te odio, Shun!_ — se escuchó desde el baño.

— Sep, se calentó. Y por eso sigo siendo el más odiado — aseguró el unicornio.

Pero de pronto, un nomo feo se le apareció en frente.

— Jálame el dedo — pidió el enano.

— Bien, solo espero que no me tires un gas — comentó Shun.

— Tranquilo, no te tiraré ningún gas — aseguró el nomo.

Ya habiendo escuchado al enano feo, el unicornio Shun procede a jalarle el dedo. Solo para caer a un agujero profundo.

— ¡Wujuuuuuuuuuuuuu! — fue lo que se escuchó mientras caía por el agujero.

Poco a poco se dejaba de escuchar la voz.

— Te lo dije, no te tiraría ningún gas — recalcó el nomo — Muajajajajaja, muajajajajajaja.

* * *

 **Lo sé, este cap fue extraño en muchos sentidos, pero les aseguro que el siguiente si les causara risa. Por cierto, ¿quieren una duda? Pues que bueno porque aquí la tienen:**

 **¿A dónde llegará Shun a través de ese agujero?**

 **¿Quién era ese nomo?**

 **¿Twilight se calentó y por eso se vengó enviando a ese nomo?**

 **¿Por qué familiarizan a esos enanos con pedorros?**

 **¿Esta historia tendrá un final feliz?**

 **No te despegues de aquí, pues estoy actualizando cada semana, sí señor, cada semana.**

 **Sé que les dije que les dejaría una duda y les dejé 5… en fin, eso es porque los quiero.**

 **#EBS**

 **#FavoritoSiTeGustoElAyPapito**

 **#ReviewSiShunyEsUnaP*ta**

 **#FollowSiEstoEsUnaLocura**

 **BYE BYE**


	7. Todos cuadrados, Spike sufre

**¡Hola! Soy el viejo y bueno de Shun "El Brony". Esta vez les traigo algo que hasta hace mucho, permanecía escondido en el rincón más profundo de mi mente. Por si se preguntan de dónde saco tantas ideas, pues veo cosas locas en YouTube. Cosas como: Punyaso, elrubiusOMG, JuegaGerman, Fernanfloo, entre otros. De toda esa recopilación de información, mi genial cerebro se las ingenia para producir tremendas ideas locas, divertidas y exitosas. Bueno, pronto les diré como sotretas trabajo en Fanfiction. Por ahora, les entrego este capítulo.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillando, las aves cantando, Twilight a punto de viajar a Canterlot y Spike totalmente ignorante de su futuro.

La alicornio se disponía a viajar a Canterlot por asuntos reales, pero antes debía dejarle una lista de cosas por hacer a su fiel asistente número uno (1).

— Bien, Spike, te pido que por nada del mundo vayas a la sección de "Simuladores". Por alguna razón siguen los problemas ahí — recordó Twilight.

— Si, como digas, Twilight — respondió Spike para salir del paso.

— Es enserio, Spike, llegas a desobedecer mis órdenes y un gran caos se apoderará de toda Equestria — alegó Twilight.

— Por favor, Twilight, no nací ayer. Sé que debo hacer y lo que no debo hacer — expresó Spike indignado.

— Bien, confiaré en ti, pero ya sabes lo que pasará si me desobedeces — recalcó Twilight.

— Sí, sí, hasta los dioses te escucharon. Ahora márchate, llegarás tarde — aseguró Spike observando un reloj que indicaban las 9:45 am.

Percatándose de que lo que decía el dragón era cierto, Twilight procedió a marcharse.

Un rato después, Spike corrió hacia el área de "Simuladores" y comenzó a hacer, literalmente, un desastre.

— Siiiiii, jajajajaaahhh, es hora de obligar a los potros y potrancas a que pasen por mi puente — anunció Spike para sí mismo mientras se dibujaba unas lágrimas con creyones azules junto con una sonrisa de psicópata y a la vez como que felicidad mezclada con tristeza y aparte de eso, encendía una linterna bajo su cabeza para hacer que las sombras aparecieran.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— Si, si, pasen, pasen, niños — murmuraba Spike con la sonrisa maniática de antes en su rostro.

Lo que Spike estaba haciendo parecía un simple juego, pero en realidad, lo estaba haciendo en alguna parte de Equestria. Con potras y potrancas reales, con un puente real y demás.

— Cuidado, el puente se abrirá de nuevo — advirtió uno de los potros.

— Claro que no — contradijo una de las niñas.

— Eso no lo saben, pero de igual modo, pasen por mi puente, niños — repetía Spike una y otra vez mientras observaba todo desde un proyector que se formaba gracias a una bola de cristal.

Al paso de unos largos minutos, Spike se aburrió por lo que decidió seguir buscando otros libros y artefactos que pudiesen brindarle la diversión que el buscaba.

Luego de una ardua búsqueda, Spike pronunció unas palabras extrañas y acto seguido, todo repentinamente se convirtió en un mundo de Minecraft ligado con Legos.

— Ay no, no, ¿qué hice? — se preguntó el dragón un poco asustado.

Pero todo ese miedo, fue echado a la basura cuando se le ocurrió explorar todo el lugar y ver cómo se las arreglaban los demás para poder seguir con sus labores.

El dragón salió del castillo de la princesa de la amistad. El primer show para Spike, tenía lugar en Sugar Cube Corner. ¿Víctimas? Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Pinkie luchaba por doblarse un poco para sacar un pastel del horno, pero un esfuerzo más, hizo que la pony rosa de rompiera a la mitad.

— ¡Pinkie Pie! — exclamó Fluttershy — ¿Estás bien?

— Si, pero estaré mejor cuando tenga ese pastel en mis cuadrados cascos — aseguró Pinkie Pie mientras que una mitad de ella se arrastraba hasta el horno.

— Pfff… ¡jajajajaaahhh, esto es graciosísimo! — rió Spike para luego seguir caminando para ver quien más le podía causar más gracia.

El siguiente acto, tenía lugar en la boutique de Rarity. La pobre diseñadora estaba horrorizada, no podía soportar que todo fuera cuadrado.

— Oh, por Celestia, ¿quién podría ser el responsable de tal acto tan desalmado? — se preguntaba Rarity mientras veía a sus vestidos estropeados — No puede ser, ver demasiados cuadrados hace que mi cerebro se ponga cuadrado… y de pronto, tengo ganas de entrar en una mina.

Pero este antojo se vio interrumpido, gracias a que la unicornio se percató de que su cuerpo también estaba cuadrado.

— ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! — gritó Rarity a mas no poder — ¡Noooo! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien traiga un ataúd cuadrado para mi cuerpo cuadrado! ¡No me dejen rosas normales! ¡Dejen rosas cuadradas!

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAHHHH Jamás me había reído tanto en la vida — le confesó Spike a los cuatro vientos.

Sabía que Rarity era dramática, pero esta vez, los niveles de drama de esa pony subieron hasta las nubes y el más allá.

El tercer acto para Spike, tenía sitio en Sweet Apple Acress. ¿Víctimas? Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Oh sí, puesto que estas dos tienen el roll de las ponies fuertes de Ponyville, este sería un acto interesante.

— Rápido, Applejack, pásame un pico — exigió Rainbow Dash.

— Ya voy, ya voy — se quejó Applejack mientras buscaba el pico — No sé porque se te metió la idea en la cabeza de que si algún día todo se llegaba a poner cuadrado, debías excavar sin parar.

— Lo leí en un libro — se excusó Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Cuál libro? — preguntó Applejack.

— "La vida de un Brony escritor" — respondió Rainbow Dash — Lo escribió un tal "EZR", no sé cuál es su nombre real ya que solo muestra tres letras.

— Ya se de quien hablas, ese tipo no tiene vida social y escribe lo primero que le viene a la mente — comentó Applejack.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Hacer eso es como patear los testículos de Spike: "Duele de rincón a rincón" — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— Eso no tiene sentido — concluyó Applejack.

— Ahora me dio hambre, mejor salimos por algo de comer — sugirió Rainbow Dash.

— Hasta que por fin dices algo coherente — murmuró Applejack.

Una vez que ambas ponies salieron de un enorme agujero, pero lo bueno para el dragón estaba a punto de pasar.

Applejack estaba acomodando una mesa, cuando de repente Rainbow le quita una pata a Applejack por accidente.

— ¡AHHHHH! — gritó Rainbow Dash — Tranquila, esto se puede solucionar.

— No hay problema, a veces no mides tu propia fuerza — dijo Applejack tranquilamente como sí esta situación la viviera todos los días.

Cuando ya nada parecía empeorar, una manzana se cae al suelo.

— Yo la recojo — dijeron Rainbow y Applejack al unísono.

Desgraciadamente, la pony obrera se dobló primero, recibiendo un golpe leve por parte de Rainbow Dash con su cabeza. El golpe era simple, pero eso fue suficiente para que la cabeza de Applejack callera al suelo, traspasara y saliera del otro lado de Equestria.

Increíblemente, la cabeza de Applejack se encontró con Applebloom.

— ¿Applejack? — preguntó Applebloom un poco horrorizada.

— Hola, Applebloom, dile a la abuela que llegaré tarde — pidió la cabeza de Applejack antes de caer.

 **Mientras tanto en la granja…**

— Oooookeeey, yo me voy — fue lo que dijo la pegaso marchándose a la velocidad de la luz.

Con esto, el dragón cayó muerto de las risas, su estómago estaba sin aire. Las risas eran tan fuertes que resonaban en toda la granja, de verdad, una verdadera aventura la que estaba viviendo Spike.

Pero inesperadamente, todo se vio afectado por la gravedad. En otras palabras, todo se derritió aparentemente.

— ¿Cocha pacha? — se preguntó Spike — Ah, claro, el tiempo límite está por terminar.

Como pudo, Spike se fue arrastrando lentamente hacia el castillo.

 **Aproximadamente 5 horas después…**

— Sin… plots… no hay paraíso — murmuraba Spike tocando las escaleras del castillo — Si, por fin, ahora tengo que entrar y dejar todo como estaba; Twilight debe estar por llegar.

Luego de un repentino destello de luz, todo se aceleró y luego volvió a la normalidad. El lugar ya estaba como antes, los ponies, exactamente todo.

— Bueno, ya todo terminó — aseguró Spike respirando hondo.

Pero con lo que no contaba este dragón, era con una cosa, una cosa que la verdad no le iba a gustar nada.

— Si, todo el desastre que ocasionaste terminó — afirmó cierta alicornio un tanto molesta.

— Ay no — murmuró Spike.

 **Minutos más tarde…**

— ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡NOOO! ¡Twilight, eso duele! — gritaba Spike.

— Eso es para que aprendas a no desobedecerme cuando no estoy — recalcó Twilight mientras le pegaba al dragón en los glúteos.

— Por favor, para, ya no las siento — se quejó Spike.

— Si, está bien, solo falta una — aseguró Twilight.

Dicho eso, la alicornio tomó una fuerza indescriptible con su pata delantera izquierda y le dio una tremenda tunda a Spike con una tabla.

— ¡AAAAHHHHH! — gritó el dragón lo más fuerte que pudo.

— Listo, espero que ya hayas aprendido la lección — suspiró Twilight.

— Ay… mis pompitas — se quejó Spike leve y adoloridamente — Me duelen.

* * *

 **Wiii, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer si se rieron de Spike o si siente lástima. Yo sinceramente, me reí, no lo pude evitar.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por esta semana, para la próxima más locuras. Los quiero con todos mis riñones, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. El Chupa Cabras

**Sí, soy Yoka xD… gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, de verdad, muchas gracias. Sin ustedes, ninguna de estas historias tuviera significado para mí. Una cosa más, me adelanté por una razón, explicación al final del capítulo. En fin, sin más interrupciones ¡Que la lectura comience!**

* * *

Era una linda tarde en Equestria, muchas parejas salían a admirar el hermoso atardecer. Otros, solamente se dirigían a sus casas para descansar luego de un arduo día trabajando. Pero un pequeño porcentaje, veía este atardecer como el inicio de una nueva aventura.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders preparaban un disfraz de un reconocido monstruo llamado "Chupa Cabras", puesto que estaban participando en un concurso de disfraces y el ganador o los ganadores ganarían un trofeo. Tal cosa como un trofeo no era lo que les llamaba la atención, si no la idea de que una cutie mark por hacer disfraces apareciera en esos costados en blanco.

— Bien, solo hace falta… alguien que se lo ponga — se lamentó Applebloom.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Applebloom? — preguntó Scootaloo.

— Que no tenemos a nadie para que se pruebe el disfraz — respondió Applebloom desanimada.

— Pensé que Big Mac lo usaría — comentó Sweety Belle.

— No, se lastimó haciendo las labores de Applejack y ahora debe guardar reposo — explicó Applebloom.

— Pues en ese caso, creo que se quién nos puede ayudar — aseguró Scootaloo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Minutos después…**

— No — fue lo que escuchó Scootaloo resonar en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no, Shun? Dijiste que podíamos contar contigo si llegábamos a necesitar ayuda — recordó la pegaso de color pollo dorado.

— Simple, no se me antoja pararme en una tarima — respondió Shun.

— Bueno, se acabó, creo que no participaremos — se rindió Applebloom.

— ¿Qué hay de Soarin y Flash? — preguntó Shun.

— Como el disfraz es del "Chupa Cabras" ambos se asustaron y se negaron rotundamente, además de que son supersticiosos — respondió Sweety Belle.

— Mmmm… niñas, creo que si las ayudaré — anunció Shun con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Applebloom emocionada.

— Sip, si hacemos un trato — respondió Shun.

— Bien, aceptamos, tu solo dinos que hacer y lo haremos — aseguró Scootaloo.

— Después de que participen en el concurso, asustaremos a todos los ponies con ese disfraz — indicó Shun.

— ¿Pero cómo? Todos sabrán que solo es alguien disfrazado — comentó Sweety Belle.

— No lo sabrán, usaré magia. Recuerden que mi magia es similar a la de Twilight, de seguro ni notarán que es un truco — aseguró Shun maliciosamente.

— En ese caso, trato hecho — concluyó Applebloom — Cutie Mark Crusaders… y Shun, arre.

— Saben, eso no es gracioso, me sentí excluido — murmuró Shun con una lágrima en el ojo derecho.

En lo que cayó la noche, el concurso empezó, todos los ponies se estaban acercando para ver que disfraz se llevaba el premio. Ponyville se estaba llenando de sus ponies residentes y ponies que venían de afuera solo para ver el espectáculo de disfraces.

Pero no todo tiene que ser normal, a Soarin y a Flash se les ocurrió la brillante idea de venderles amuletos a todos. Según ellos, protegían al usuario de ser atacado por el "Chupa Cabras".

Twilight al enterarse de tal cosa, no pudo evitar llevarse la pezuña a la frente. ¿Enserio? Tal cosa no existe, no había motivo para actuar de manera tan alocada.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Shun ya estaban preparados, solo estaban esperando su turno. Pero ni ellos se salvaron de los locos Soarin y Flash.

— Ustedes más que nadie deberían colocarse los amuletos — aseguró Flash.

— ¿Por qué no mejor me coloco a tu madre en ya sabes dónde? — preguntó Shun sarcásticamente.

— ¿Ya nos llevamos así? Bueno, no importa, cuando el "Chu… Chu…" Eso, los ataque, no vengan corriendo hacia nosotros — advirtió Flash.

— Uy que miedo, no nos ayudarán — murmuró Shun en tono burlón.

— No, no es eso, es cuando ustedes lo quieran hacer; nosotros estaremos a distancia segura — explicó Soarin.

— ¡Número treinta y cuatro! ¡Es tu turno! — exclamó la pony encargada de organizar a los participantes.

— Lo siento, si nos disculpan, tenemos que salir al escenario — se despidió Shun fríamente seguido Las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

— Ya lo verán, el "Chupa Cabras" vendrá, se los comerá, y luego, los vomitará. Después, decidirá que no es suficiente, los quemará, los enterrará y luego, los maldecirá — murmuraba Flash.

— Viejo, ¿qué estabas balbuceando? — preguntó Soarin confundido.

— Nada — respondió Flash.

Una vez que el concurso había terminado, algunos participantes se quedaban paseando por el pueblo mientras que otros iban a sus casas. A excepción de "unos", que planeaban algo grande.

— Bueno, llegó el momento de actuar — murmuró Shun haciendo brillar su cuerno.

— Esto será muy bueno — se expresó Scootaloo con una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras estos dos tenían sus mentes enfocadas en las caras de horror de los demás ponies, Sweety Belle y Applebloom estaban con una cara de: "What The Fuck".

— Ehhh, nosotras estaremos observando todo desde las colinas — se despidió Applebloom quien era seguida de por Sweety Belle.

— No saben de lo que se pierden — aseguró Shun.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el siniestro plan de Shun y Scootaloo salió a la luz. El disfraz de "Chupa Cabras" andaba volando como si nada, nadie se había dado de cuenta hasta que los lunáticos de Soarin y Flash comenzaron a gritar.

— ¡Miren todos! ¡El monstruo viene por nosotros! — exclamó Flash.

— _¡Ay no! ¡Voy a morir virgen! ¡Rápido, que un pony me viole!_ — se escuchó entre la multitud corriendo hacia todos lados.

— Yo sabía que podían perder la cabeza, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto — comentó Shun mientras observaba todo con Scootaloo desde una nube.

El unicornio se aseguró que poder ver todo con un buen ángulo, pero también se aseguró de que tampoco lo fueran a descubrir, ni a él ni a Scootaloo.

— ¿Qué tal si lo haces caer en picada? — preguntó Scootaloo.

— Buena idea — respondió Shun.

Luego de oír la petición de la pequeña pegaso, Shun comenzó a utilizar su magia para manipular al disfraz y hacer que este hiciera acrobacias.

En cuanto a Soarin y Flash, buscaron rápidamente a Twilight para avisarle sobre "El monstruo" que estaba volando.

— El Chupa Chupa…

— Está volando…

— Nos destruirán a todos…

— Quiero ser presidente…

— Esperen, esperen, uno a la vez — interrumpió Twilight pues no sabía que era lo que le querían decir — ¿De qué están hablando?

— El "Chupa Cabras" — respondió Flash.

— Otra vez con eso, tal cosa no existe — aseguró Twilight.

— Claro que si existe, en este mismo momento está volando sobre todo Ponyville — corrigió Soarin — La única manera de hacer que se vaya, es haciendo un "Baile Hawaiano".

— Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado — dijo Twilight para luego entrar nuevamente a su castillo.

Pero tal acción se vio interrumpida por estos dos lunáticos que se la llevaron a la fuerza hacia el lugar específico en donde estaba el dichoso "Chupa Cabras".

— No… puede… ser — murmuró Twilight sorprendida.

— Rápido, tenemos que hacer el "Baile Hawaiano" — indicó Soarin mientras él hacia el mencionado baile.

"El monstruo" estaba volando encima de todos, cada uno de los ponies estaba aterrorizado, no encontraban en donde esconderse.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Todos hagan el baile! — exclamó Flash.

— _Qué falta de vitaminas —_ pensó Shun.

Pero entonces, el unicornio hizo un mal movimiento y terminó cayéndose de la nube. Para su suerte, logró tele-transportarse y así, aparecer en el suelo sin necesidad de sufrir una caída que probablemente lo hubiera herido. El único punto casi negativo, es que apareció al lado de Twilight.

— ¿Qué hay? — saludó Shun como si nada estuviese pasando.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? — le preguntó la alicornio.

— Es…

— ¡Por favor, Twilight! ¡Haz el "Baile Hawaiano"! — gritaba Flash acercándose a Twilight pero inesperadamente se cayó y por accidente abrazó las patas delanteras equivocadas — Twilight, haz el… ay, que suavecita estas.

— ¡Déeejame en paaaz! — exigió Shun para luego patear al pegaso.

Sinceramente, Shun ya se había cansado del teatro por lo que decidió dejar de utilizar su magia, haciendo que el disfraz empezara a descender lentamente.

Para la mala suerte de los maniáticos, el disfraz cayó encima de ellos. ¿Hicieron algo inteligente esos dos? No, su única reacción fue salir corriendo y dejar un rastro de fuego causado por sus cascos, acompañado de sus fuertes gritos de terror.

— ¿Y a estos que insecto los picó? — se preguntó Twilight.

— Lo siento, Twilight, todo esto fue idea mía y…

— Ya lo sabía — interrumpió la alicornio.

— Te odio — murmuró Shun.

.

.

.

.

 **Más tarde…**

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Por favor que alguien me baje de esta nube fea y mala! — pidió Scootaloo a gritos.

* * *

 **Ok, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A mi fascino fue la parte final, un p*to baile hawaiano… ¿cómo demonios se me ocurrió eso? Pobre Scootaloo, el malvado de Shun la dejó ahí abandonada. Por cierto, me pregunto si Applebloom y Sweety Belle se marcharon de la colina en la que estaban observando todo… en fin, son cosas que se quedarán como un misterio.**

 **#FavSiTeReisteDeScootalooEnLaNube**

 **#FollowSiSoarinYFlashSonUnosLoquillos**

 **#ReviewSiEstaIdeaTeGusto**

 **Si quieren la información que anteriormente mencione, vayan al siguiente capítulo pero que no es un capítulo.**

 **BYE BYE**


	9. (Time) Propuesta

**Hola, ¿qué pasa? Se supone que esta parte debería ser otro capítulo, pero por el momento tengo bloqueo del escritor nivel Chuck Norris que me impide llevar a cabo la escritura de más aventuras. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer un "Preguntas y Respuestas", ya saben, con el buen humor por delante. Tal cosa consiste en una entrevista que se le va a hacer a personajes y "supuestamente" ellos tienen que responder. Todo es humor así que denle rienda suelta a su imaginación, por favor, no me vayan a ignorar que estoy hasta los huevos de tanto ser ignorado. Dejen todo tipo de preguntas y su nombre para entonces yo poder realizar el "Preguntas y Respuestas". Les aseguro que les va a gustar, no se limiten, háganle cualquier pregunta a su personaje favorito y ellos les van a responder.**

 **Solo recuerden, al momento de hacer la pregunta hagan lo siguiente: #PreguntasYRespuestas. Ya hecho eso, hacen la pregunta que quieran y bajo la pregunta mencionan el personaje al que le quieren hacer esa pregunta.**

 **Bastante simple, ¿no? Bueno, tienen toda una semana para que hagan todas las preguntas posibles.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Todo es humor así que no se tomen tan personal, sean tolerantes a la lactosa y por supuesto, cómanse un plato de Gazpacho y luego me dicen a qué sabe.**

 **Bien, eso es todo, espero sus preguntas y... nah… tienen una semana completa así que...**

 **#PreguntasYRespuestas**

 **\- La pregunta**

 **\- El nombre del personaje**

 **Vamo ar lieee.**


	10. Cap 9: Preguntas y Respuestas (Especial)

… **Hagamos reverencia… ha llegado la hora de…**

 **#PreguntasYRespuestas**

… **Usuarios responsables de las preguntas…**

 **RacingLight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comet Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre otros**

* * *

Era una calmada mañana, solo algunos estaban ya despiertos para empezar con sus labores diarias, mientras que la mayoría aún descansa.

Eliezer González, mejor conocido como Elbronyshun, se encontraba en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Pero todo eso se vio brutalmente interrumpido… por la alarma de su celular.

— Ay no… ¿por qué hoy? — se quejaba el joven mientras trataba de abrir los ojos y así detener la alarma.

En lo que logró apagar la alarma, se levantó de la cama, hizo sus deberes y luego se hecho en la cama nuevamente.

— _Que aburridez, quisiera tener mi computadora a mi lado para poder publicar capítulos más seguido_ — pensaba el joven mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.

Pero de pronto, recordó una cosa…

— Tengo que revisar si han dejado reviews sobre el "Preguntas y Respuestas" — aseguró él tomando el celular de su madre e inmediatamente buscando: "Fanfiction".

Al encontrar su cuenta, buscó su historia más reciente y seguido de eso, se dirigió a la sección que decía: "Reviews".

— Vaya, parece que tendré trabajo… lástima que todavía me faltan unos días — se lamentó el joven para luego dejar el celular en donde lo había encontrado.

Con ganas de tomar un poco de aire fresco, Eliezer bajó de la segunda planta y se quedó en el garaje de la casa, observando desde adentro todo lo que estaba afuera, de verdad se sentía algo aburrido.

Al paso de unas horas, el joven se fue a clases, tenía un examen al cuál no podía faltar. Pasadas otras horas, llegó a la casa y se tiró en la cama, se quedó por unos pocos minutos sin moverse y luego se acomodó en una posición que le estuviera fastidiando ningún obstáculo.

Poco a poco, el joven se quedó dormido. En el sueño todo estaba obscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada.

— ¡Enciendan la luz! ¡Esto oscuro y viene un negro, se pone fea la vaina! — exclamó el con esperanzas de que encendieran la luz del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pasados unos segundos, un portal aparece, absorbiendo todo.

— ¿Qué carajo…? No, no, no, no… ya valí — se rindió Eliezer dejándose tragar por el portal.

Luego de unas cuantas cosas extrañas, el joven cayó de la nada en lo que parecía ser un bosque. Un bosque muy profundo.

— Ok, no sé en donde estoy… pero yolo — fue lo que dijo el para disponerse a avanzar.

Al comenzar a caminar, notó algo inusual.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Soy un pony? Bueno, no sé por qué, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar — murmuró Eliezer mientras caminaba poco a poco.

Tras caminar y caminar sin descanso, Eliezer se encontró con un lugar que ya conocía a través de la televisión.

— Ponyville… esto es raro — comentó el pero luego se le vino algo a la mente — _Joder, si estoy en Ponyville, puedo hacerle las preguntas a los personajes de la historia… aunque viéndolo de otro modo, no sé cómo salir de aquí… Ahhh, que sabio consejo el que me dieron: "Nunca toméis drogas"._

Al otro lado de Ponyville, la pony rosa mejor conocida como Pinkie Pie, se encontraba saltando de aquí para allá; habiendo terminado sus labores, Pinkie no tenía más nada que hacer.

— Pinkie Pie, ¿sabes en donde está Applejack? — preguntó un unicornio.

— Shun, está a tu lado — respondió Pinkie Pie — Si sigues con esto, tendré que mandarte con la doctora Pinkamenus Pie.

— No, esa doctora no me gusta, es más ciega que yo y ha matado a más de trescientos cincuenta pacientes — recordó Shun con un poco de temor.

— No lo hace con mala intención, además, ella misma no escondió sus anteojos — aseguró Pinkie Pie recordando cierta escena en la que estaba ella, Shun y la doctora.

— Entiendo — murmuró Shun — Applejack… se me olvido lo que iba a decir.

— Osea que te estuve siguiendo para nada — supuso Applejack.

— ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? ¿Qué es lo que planeas, pequeña pervertida? — preguntó Shun.

— Por mil establos, tú mismo me pediste que te siguiera por si te llegabas a acordar de lo que me ibas a decir — explicó Applejack molesta y un poquito sonrojada.

— Bien, bien, no te molestes — pidió Shun poniendo ojos de chino.

 **A pocos metros de allí…**

— Joder, pero si soy un puto unicornio… entonces creo que tengo la solución para hacerle las preguntas a cada uno — dedujo Eliezer mientras tocaba su cuerno.

Al caer la noche, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, la princesa Luna, la princesa Celestia, Shun y Flash estaban en un callejón reunidos.

— Sooolo una pregunta: ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Flash.

— Todos recibimos invitaciones a este lugar, en lo que estuviésemos juntos, se nos revelaría la causa — respondió Shun.

— Por favor, estimados ponies, atraviesen este portal — pidió un unicornio blanco de cabello negro que tenía por cutie mark una carita negra con unos auriculares y sonrisa diabólica.

— Bien, es hora de saber para que nos trajiste aquí — comentó Twilight.

— Ustedes vinieron solitos, yo solo les di un motivo para venir — aseguró el unicornio pelinegro.

— De hecho, no sabemos el motivo — recordó Shun.

— A le limón el puente se ha caído, solo atraviesen el portal, le juro que no les va a pasar nada malo — recalcó el unicornio.

— Haz una Pinkie promesa — exigió Pinkie Pie.

— Con un billete al retrete si no subes te rompo el ojete — respondió el unicornio harto.

— Así no es la…

— Solo vayamos, Pinkie Pie — sugirió Rainbow Dash.

Sin más preámbulos, todos atravesaron el portal. Dicho portal, les cedió paso a un lugar con aire acondicionado, un escenario con varias sillas y detrás de esas sillas, una pequeña cantidad de público.

— Soy yo, o esto es un show — murmuró Flash.

— No, solamente les haré unas preguntas y ustedes me tienen que responder, el público solo estará de testigo pero más nada — explicó el unicornio — Me presento, me llamo Eliezer, un gusto conocerlos y tú, Shun, eres mi jodida creación así que no me preguntes nada.

— Me cago en tus muelas — murmuró Shun.

— Y yo en tu cara — le respondió Eliezer.

— Bueno, bueno, basta de discusiones, vayamos al grano de esto — sugirió Twilight.

Sin más peleas, todos tomaron asiento. Eliezer se sentó en una silla que estaba en medio del escenario y tomó unas cuantas hojas. Mientras que los demás, tomaron asiento y se acercaron un poco a Eliezer.

— Muy bien, esta noche tenemos un especial de "Preguntas y Respuestas". La mejor noticia de hoy, es que tenemos permiso de sacar el programa en vivo y sin censura así que pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran — anunció Eliezer — Muy bien, el primer participante de hoy es: Racing Light.

— Ojalá esto termine pronto, se me a pasar la novela — murmuró Flash.

— La primera interrogada será… ¡Twilight Sparkle! — exclamó Eliezer — Ok, princesa, la primera pregunta es: ¿Te gusta Shun o sientes algo por él? Los he visto muy unidos en ocasiones, tu seguidor y admirador, Racing Light.

— Ehhh… yo… yo… el… solo somos amigos, eso es todo — respondió Twilight nerviosa y sonrojada.

— Bien, pequeña sonrojada, siguiente pregunta que la hace Blue, amigo cercano de Racing Light: ¿Has practicado magia negra en algunas ocasiones? Y ¿Cuántos libros has leído en lo que va de tu vida?

— Bueno, no puedo negar que si lo he hecho, es necesario para estar asegurada contra cualquier mal. En cuanto a los libros, si no me he equivoco, unos dos mil libros… no estoy segura, solo sé que me encantan los libros — respondió Twilight.

— Perfecto, puedes relajarte un rato — aseguró Eliezer.

— Vaya, me pregunto cómo dormirá este tipo en las noches — comentó Flash.

— Como un bebé, por favor, no interrumpas — pidió Eliezer — Ok, que suertudo este pelotudo, en fin, siguiente interrogado, Flash Sentry.

— ¡Booooooooooooooo! — se escuchó por parte del público.

— Basta, estas cosas no están permitidas en mi guardia — reprendió Eliezer a los demás ponies — Flash, ¿Has probado saltar desde un precipicio con tus alas atadas y sin estar atado a una cuerda? Inténtalo te gustara, se siente muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien. Y hazlo solo sin nadie alrededor es más emocionante.

— Oye, tú, el que hizo esta pregunta, por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda, ¿eh? — fue lo que respondió Flash molesto.

— Ok, ok, cálmate, puedes relajarte tranquilo — aseguró Eliezer mientras tomada otra hoja — Siguiente interrogado: Shun.

— Reverencia — murmuró Shun.

— ¿Crees que le ganarías en un duelo de magia a Twilight? — preguntó Eliezer tal y como decía en la hoja.

— Bueno, la verdad es que no. Si ella fuera unicornio, puede que sí. Pero ahora que es un alicornio, lo dudo mucho, la diferencia entre mi magia y la de ella no es mucha. Pero por esa pequeñísima diferencia, Twilight es más fuerte que yo — explicó Shun.

— ¡Oh sí, amigos! ¡Lo he escucharon aquí en vivo y en directo! ¡Twilight es más fuerte que Shun! — exclamó Eliezer.

— Bien, ¿por casualidad no tienes gazpacho? — preguntó Shun.

— No, pero puedes tomar tu lugar y esperar la siguiente ronda — respondió Eliezer — Siguiente interrogada: Pinkie, madafucking, Pie.

— ¡Wiiii, mi turno! — dijo ella emocionada.

— Ya que sabes todo de este mundo y de muchos otros, ¿quién crees que gana en una carrera, un BMW M3 E46 GTR MW, Rainbow Dash o un F22? — preguntó Eliezer quitándose unos anteojos.

— Mmmm, interesante pregunta, mi estimado Elio — comentó Pinkie Pie — Se sabe que un BMW, el GTR MW y un F22 tienen la suficiente velocidad como para dejar a Shun…

 _Mamando y loco, en la esquina_

 _Mamando y loco…_

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Shun interrumpiendo la canción.

— Perdón, como decía, tienen mucha velocidad. Pero si combinamos la peor pesadilla de Rainbow, junto con una colmena de abejas furiosas… la respuesta es: Rainbow Dash — expresó Pinkie Pie.

— Excelente respuesta, puedes volver a tu puesto — aseguró Eliezer — Siguiente interrogada: Rainbow Dash.

— Oh sí, es hora de que vean lo que hace alguien tan genial como yo — dijo la pegaso con un tono de arrogancia.

— Bien, Rainbow: ¿Dejaras de presumir tanto algún día? y el día que lo hagas ¿será el fin del mundo?

— Enserio no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

— Rainbow, limítate a responder las preguntas — sugirió Eliezer.

— Bien, en primer lugar, yo no presumo, yo hablo de mis proezas en público para que entiendan y vean quien soy — respondió Rainbow Dash — Y en segundo, el mundo no se acabaría por eso.

— Rainbow, en primer lugar, eso que dijiste, técnicamente es lo mismo que presumir. Y en segundo lugar, estas herrada, aquí tengo imágenes de lo que pasó con la Rainbow Dash del siglo "Equis, palito, palito, palito" — aseguró Eliezer mostrándole a todos una pantalla.

— " _Ya me harté, dejaré de decirle a todos lo que hago, si a nadie le gusta oír a alguien tan genial como yo, pues que encuentren a alguien veinte por ciento más genial que les haga pasar un buen día con sus historias"_ — fue lo primero que se escuchó y luego se pudo divisar y escuchar una fuerte explosión y acto seguido, el video se corta.

— Imposible — murmuró Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

— Rainbow, vuelve a tu puesto — pidió Eliezer — Ok, amigos, esas fueron las preguntas de: Racing Light, hagan sacudir el suelo en su honor, por favor.

Dicho eso, el público comenzó a golpear el suelo en señal de aplausos.

— No se aparten que ya venimos con más de este: "Preguntas y Respuestas" — anunció Eliezer.

* * *

— _¿Sus amigos le preguntan que hace para estar tan feo? Pues no de tantas vueltas, recomiéndeles la crema "Wuácala". Con ingredientes que salen de un refrigerador dañado, de las narices de un señor mayor y flojo y por supuesto, lo más esencial, de la basura del vecino. Adquiera su crema "Wuácala", solo hoy con una cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Llame ya, "Wuácala" él… y "Wuácala" ella. Crema creada por Gumball y Darwin._

— _Se le para y no encuentra que hacer para arreglar el asunto, pues vaya a nuestras tiendas "Zero Top" y le arreglamos su reloj en cuestión de minutos._

— _Señora, ¿quiere que le metan solo la punta, pero su esposo lo hace mal? Pues vaya y compre las lupas "X-tink", con el aumento necesario para ver y meter el hilo dentro del agujero de la aguja para coser, lupas "X-tink"._

— _Llego el juego más esperado por todos, el juego que se lleva la máxima puntuación en todas partes, es el: "Chupa pallet". Con un hombre, una paleta y una mano rosándose el pene. Ya disponible en su tienda de videojuegos. Advertencia, las chicas no lo pueden jugar, se calientan mucho._

— _¿Su pastel desapareció? Pues con el detector de pasteles "King Busque Cake", encontrará su pastel y así podrá romperle la madre al puto Harry Potter._

— _¿Cansada de la leche de mala calidad? Vaya a la panadería y exija leche "Delpalo a tu boca". Nuestra leche es de buena calidad en un cien por ciento, capaz de complacer a la más exigente de las lenguas, hecha por nuestros fuertes trabajadores, literalmente. Recuerde, ¿quiere leche? Exija "Delpalo a tu boca", leche de mejor calidad. Advertencia, jamás se sabrá el secreto del porqué esta leche sabe tan bien._

* * *

— Bueno, bueno, ya estamos de vuelta con este: "Preguntas y Respuestas" — anunció Eliezer tomando nuevamente sus hojas — Segunda ronda, participante: Comet Galaxy, primer interrogada: Princesa Celestia.

— Mierda — murmuró Celestia.

— Te lo dije — comentó Luna en tono burlón.

— Princesa Celestia, ¿cuándo dejaras de comer pasteles o algo dulce? Tu plot se hace cada vez más enorme cada vez que te comes un pastel — aseguró Eliezer leyendo la hoja.

— Bueno, en primer lugar, dejaré de comer cuando la lluvia comience a caer hacia arriba y en segundo lugar, mi plot no es tan grande, exagerado… pero igual te quiero — respondió Celestia.

— Bien, princesa, puedes volver a tu puesto — dijo Eliezer buscando la otra hoja debajo de su silla — Ok, siguiente interrogada: Luna.

A diferencia de los demás, Luna lo que hizo fue tele-transportarse.

— Aquí estoy — murmuró Luna.

— ¡Ah!... bien, bien, esta pregunta es para ti: en su relación de hermanas ¿tú eres la madura o la madura es Celestia?

— Las dos nos llevamos muy bien, por ese aspecto no tenemos ningún tipo de problemas, ambas sabemos lo que hacemos…

— _¡Ninguna de las dos son maduras!_ — exclamó un pony del público.

— Ignore eso, princesa, entonces… las dos son maduras — recordó Eliezer.

— Si, esa es nuestra historia y nos apegamos a ella — afirmó Luna.

— Claro, porque les conviene — murmuró Eliezer.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Luna.

— Nada, nada, puedes volver a tu puesto — respondió Eliezer nervioso — Siguiente interrogado, Flash… nuevamente.

— _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

— ¡Ya cállense! — gritó Flash.

— Bien, mi querido pegaso odiado por todos, según la hoja que no se quiere dejar leer: ¿Cuándo dejaras de robar waifus?

— Vale, he visto la vida desde otra perspectiva y he decidido que dejaré de robar waifus… justo después de que ¡Me robe a tu madre!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOooooHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHhhh**

 **E-e-o-o-o-e-o E-e-o-o-o-e-o**

 **Vaya hostia que me he dado, vaya hostia que me he dado**

— Es broma, pero enserio, ¿qué es waifu? — preguntó Flash.

— Un Waifu es… mierda, yo tampoco sé que es — respondió Eliezer rascándose la cabeza.

— Esta bien, sea lo que sea, lo dejaré de hacer… creo — se rindió Flash.

— Perfecto, Flash, puedes volver a tu asiento y nunca más levantarte, no tienes más preguntas — aseguró Eliezer buscando otra hoja pero esta vez debajo de la mesa — Siguiente interrogada: Pinkie, la madafucking Pie.

— Oh sí, así se hace, nene, dos nominaciones — alegó Pinkie Pie.

— Pinkie Pie, ¿sabes de un reino llamado el reino champiñón (mushroom kingdom)?

— De hecho, sí, mi pequeño salta montes. Todos los fines de mes me meto una tubería y luego de un pequeño viaje subterráneo, llego al reino del champiñón, todos me aman — explicó Pinkie Pie.

 **¡This is…! ¡PINKIE, LA LOQUILLAAAHHH!**

 **a-o-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-o a-o-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-o**

 **¡PI-PI-PINKIE, LA LOQUILLAAAHHH!**

— Bien, Pinkie Pie, puedes regresar a tu asiento — aseguró Eliezer encima de una cámara leyendo una hoja roja — Siguiente interrogado… ¡UJUJUJUJU! Shun, el madafucking Crack.

— ¿This is real? Oh, mean, i'm so confused — se quejó Shun.

— Yo igual, Shun, pero aquí va la pregunta: Entonces, ¿tu opuesto es una puta? Oooooo…

— Sí, me ha resultado un poco difícil de procesar pero si, Shuny es una puta al cien por ciento — respondió Shun — Primero me encerró en su habitación, luego…

 **Una hora más tarde…**

— Hasta que por fin me dejo libre — culminó Shun.

— Ehhh… bien, interesante tu historia, por favor, toma asiento — pidió Eliezer.

— _Joder, macho, necesito dormir al ganso_ — pensó Flash — ¿Puedo ir al baño?

— No, esto aún no acaba — negó Eliezer rotundamente.

— Me cago en diez, me cago en las tetas… de todos, joder, sus ojetes son míos… coño, coño, coño — se lamentaba Flash.

— Bien, esas fueron las preguntas de: Comet Galaxy. Aplausos para el — pidió Eliezer a lo cual el público respondió positivamente — Bien, ha llegado la hora de preguntas al azar, es simple, son preguntas del público.

— Esto tardará un rato — comentó Shun.

— Pregunta para Shun: ¿Qué harías si te la chupo mientras duermes?

Ante esto, Shun volteó hacia la cámara e hizo un holograma de cómo se explotaba el planeta.

— Jajaja, pregunta para Pinkie Pie: ¿Conoces a tu antepasado de hace ochocientos millones de años?

— Claro, me dijo que esto iba a pasar — respondió Pinkie Pie haciendo que volviera a hacer el holograma.

— Pregunta para Twilight: ¿Sientes algo por Shun? Hacen bonita pareja.

— Owwwww — se escuchó por parte del público.

— Solo somos amigos, ya lo dije antes — respondió Twilight un poco sonrojada.

— Pregunta para Flash: ¿Haz jugado Ouija?

— ¿Te has ido a la mierda? — respondió Flash ignorando totalmente la pregunta.

— Pregunta para Luna: ¿Qué tan loquilla eres cuando te quedas sola? Si es así, ¿quién es tu cómplice?

— Shun — respondió Luna algo adormilada.

— _Tú no hiciste nada, tú no hiciste nada_ — se repetía Shun una y otra vez en su mente.

— Pregunta para Celestia: ¿Tú y Molestia lo han hecho sin parar?

— No tengo idea de que hablas — respondió Celestia nerviosa.

— Pregunta para Rainbow: ¿Eres lesbiana?

— ¡Que no! — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— Entonces que le hables a Big Macintosh cuando estés sola — terminó de completar Eliezer la lectura.

— No soy lesbiana, pero tampoco estoy loca — se negó Rainbow Dash rotundamente.

— Ok, ok, pregunta para Shun: ¿Cuántas veces has estado a solas con Twilight?

— Muchas veces, pero ojo, ojo, ojete, no hemos hecho nada malo — recalcó Shun.

— Pregunta para Twilight: ¿Tu familia va a ser de libros?

— Ja-ja-ja, es tan gracioso que olvide reír — respondió Twilight molesta.

— Reto para Shun: Di algo que solo un dominicano diría.

— Maquina pa' lante, maquina pa' tras, to' lo que tú digas es pa' tu mamá — respondió Shun sin dificultad alguna.

— Muy bien, eso fue todo por esta temporada, nos vemos en la próxima — se despidió Eliezer frente a la cámara — Bien, es hora de que todos se vayan a tomar un merecido descanso.

— Por fin dices algo sensato — comentó Rainbow Dash.

Dicho eso, cada uno atravesó el portal, pero antes…

— Hey, gracias por estos buenos momentos — agradeció Shun.

— No es nada, Shun, esto lo hago para entretener a todos y además, porque me gusta hacerlo — afirmó Eliezer.

— Bien, hasta pronto — se despidió Shun.

— Hasta pronto, cuida de Twilight — pidió Eliezer con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho.

— Lo haré — afirmó Shun atravesando el portal y acto seguido, este se cerró.

Para Eliezer, todo inesperadamente se puso negro nuevamente.

— No quiero hacer otra vez lo del chiste del negro — se quejó Eliezer.

Luego de eso, Eliezer despertó bastante sudado.

— Wow, que sueño tan loco… espérate un momento, todo ese sueño es una buena idea para el siguiente capítulo que es: "Preguntas y Respuestas". Sí, es hora de escribir — aseguró Eliezer levantándose de la cama.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión…**

— ¿Vas a hacer el reporte que te pidió Celestia? — preguntó Shun.

— Si, es mejor que lo haga desde ya, antes de que se haga tarde — respondió Twilight con cierto aire de cansancio.

— Yo te ayudo — se ofreció Shun.

— No es necesario, yo…

— Enserio, yo te ayudo, además, me hace bien tener compañía de noche — explicó Shun.

— Gracias — murmuró Twilight.

— No es nada, siempre estaré para ti cuando necesites ayuda — aseguró Shun.

Tras decir esto, Twilight se sonrojó bastante, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, tal sonrojo no se podía distinguir.

— Gracias… otra vez — reiteró Twilight mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

* * *

 **Wow, esto sí fue largo, espero que les haya gustado. No se preocupen, aún hay más capítulos guardados, solo que los estoy soltando poco a poco para no terminar esto tan rápido. En fin, gracias a RacingLight y a Comet Galaxy por las preguntas, de verdad, gracias además por la atención que le han dado a mi fic.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, hasta el próximo capítulo… esto se puso bueno.**

 **OJO, OJO, OJO; OJETE: Ese Ship entre Shun y Twilight puede que tenga protagonismo en una historia futura, no sé, a lo mejor. Todo depende de ustedes.**

 **BYE BYE.**


	11. Cap 10: El papi champú

**YAY Otro capítulo, espero que este llene expectativas y que por supuesto, no les haga perder el hilo de lo que en realidad es este fic. Sin más nada que decir, ahí los dejo con otra de mis locuras.**

* * *

Después de tanta tranquilidad, después de tanta controversia, después de tantas batallas, después de tantas peleas, después de todos estos despuéses; a Equestria ha llegado un conquistador de chicas.

"El Papi Champú". Sí, así como le han puesto de apodo, es Alexio. Un unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve, ojos verdes como el césped y cabello oscuro como la noche. Su cutie mark no era más que el símbolo del sexo masculino, ja, ¿qué más identificación que esa?

Alexio ha decidido quedarse unos días en Ponyville, ya cansado de la alta sociedad, el pony comienza a experimentar con ponies de clase normal. De seguro la pasaría bien, nadie lo sabía y además era algo que no había probado antes.

— Aquí hay buena mercancía — observó Alexio.

El unicornio ya sorprendido, decide meterse en una discoteca a "pescar". En esa misma discoteca, se encontraba Spike con una amiga, bastante linda.

Alexio al notar esto, no dudo ni un segundo para ponerse en acción.

— ¿Qué dices si después de esto paseamos un rato? — propuso Spike.

— Looooo siento, mi querido dragón, pero ella ya tiene planes — interrumpió Alexio.

— Oye — se quejó Spike.

— ¿Tú quién eres? — preguntó la acompañante del dragón.

— Yo, mi bella lady, soy Alexio; hazme tuyo — se presentó el unicornio descaradamente.

— Amigo, yo estaba hablando con ella — expresó Spike.

— Tú lo has dicho, estabas, ahora aguaica el ala — respondió Alexio.

— Ni que fuera guajolote — comentó Spike.

— Tú entendiste, ahora ve a llorar con tu mami — despidió Alexio llevándose a la acompañante del dragón hacia otra parte de la discoteca.

Después de esto, Spike se sintió destruido, pero luego recordó que podía contar con alguien por si quería ejecutar una venganza. ¿Todavía existen esos seres? Bueno, al parecer sí.

— Ese tonto verá lo que es bueno — murmuró Spike mientras embozaba una sonrisa malvada.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— Spike, de tantos ponies que hay, ¿enserio tenías que elegirme a mí? Por si no lo sabías, yo no soy un personaje principal y además, tenía un viaje a República Potronicana a la cual no…

— Por favor, es que en realidad tienes que ponerlo en su debido lugar, Shun. Nadie más tendrá las agallas para hacer tal cosa — aseguró Spike.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Shun.

— Soarin esta con Rainbow, Flash sobre actúa mucho, Shining con Cadence, tú no tienes a nadie que te lo impida — respondió Spike.

— Pequeño dragón salvaje rastrero de cuatro garras, el hecho de que no tenga a nadie no significa que me pueda dar esos lujos — reprendió Shun.

— ¿Es enserio? Tú y Twilight son los únicos que no tienen pareja y son los únicos que tienen las agallas de destruir el mundo — comentó Spike.

— Solo dime algo por lo cual no haga más preguntas y te ayudo — retó Shun.

— Haz espiado a Twilight mientras se baña — recordó Spike.

— Eso fue un accidente — aclaró Shun.

— Pero te gustó lo que viste — siguió Spike para luego darse cuenta de que a su lado ya no estaba el unicornio sino más bien una silueta de humo.

— _Apresúrate, Spike, hay que ponerlo en su lugar_ — gritó Shun desde lejos.

Claramente, lo que dijo Spike es totalmente real y quería evitar problemas así que decidió ayudarlo antes de que algo más que una discusión sucediera.

Al caer la noche, Shun y Spike aparecieron en el bar, con un "ligero" cambio de atuendo. El dragón apareció con unos zapatos negro y blanco Converse, pantalones negros con una cadena por la cintura, una camiseta blanca bajo una chaqueta negra y un gorro negro.

El unicornio iba vestido casi igual, la única diferencia era que no llevaba zapatos puestos. Estos dos al entrar a la discoteca, todos se les quedaron mirando, bastante sorprendidos.

— ¡Juanito, los tragos de las babies los pago yo! — exclamó Shun sin titubeos.

— Lo que digas, hermano — respondió un pegaso detrás de la barra.

— Habrrran paso que llegaron los tigueres vacanos — anunció Shun adentrándose en el lugar junto al dragón — Ahora, dime donde está el paliducho.

— Área VIP — señaló Spike.

— Vamo' allá — indicó Shun.

— ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? — preguntó Spike.

— Deja que la magia hable por sí sola — respondió Shun — Hey, tu, el pálido de allá atrás… sí, tu, ven acá.

Y como un bebé, Alexio cayó en la trampa.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Alexio de mala manera.

— Pero relájate, muchacho, te va a dar algo — aconsejó Shun en tono de burla.

— No me hagas perder el tiempo, tengo a dos nenas allá atrás que quieren la miel de este "Papi Champú" — se quejó Alexio.

— ¿Así que tú te crees el "papi champú", el que está más bueno? — preguntó Shun retóricamente.

— Por lo menos más que tú, sí — respondió Alexio arrogantemente.

— ¡Uuuuuhhhhh! — se escuchó en todo el lugar.

— Tranquilo, esto se va a aclarar rápido — aseguró Shun tomando a una chica y besándola profundamente.

Tal beso causó que esta se sonrojara masivamente y que además, quedara con ganas de más.

— Supera eso, papi champú — retó Shun.

— Por favor, eso es básico — comentó Alexio un poco nervioso.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, Alexio jaló a otra chica y la besó de la misma manera, pero a diferencia de Shun, el pasó su casco por toda la espalda de ella; haciendo que esta soltara un gemido.

— Ahí tienes, no sigas humillándote — aconsejó Alexio.

— Hora de sacar la artillería pesada — murmuró Shun.

— Tú puedes — comentó Spike.

— Sigue animándome porque si no, nada de esto lo podré hacer bien — explicó Shun — ¡Juancho, no dejes entrar a mas nadie, las cosas se pusieron calientes a partir de ahora! Para subir de nivel, yo quiero que una pony venga aquí y se acueste encima de esta mesa para colocar unas fresas encima y lo que sigue todos se lo deben imaginar.

Tras escuchar esto, una pony valientemente se dirigió hacia la mesa y se acostó encima para luego sentir como las fresas eran colocadas en su cuerpo.

— Bueno, papá, tu turno de comerte las fresas — indicó Shun.

— _Mierda, ojala que mi alergia no me complique las cosas_ — pensó Alexio.

El unicornio blanco comenzó comer las fresas, pero en lo que llegó a la mitad del cuerpo, comenzó a toser y se tuvo que retirar al baño.

— Jajaja, eso es mala suerte, la puntuación va para abajo — se burló Shun — Más fresas.

En lo que las fresas faltantes fueron colocadas en el cuerpo de la pony, Shun comenzó a comerlas rápidamente. Pero toda esa energía provenía de los demás que lo estaban animando.

En lo que el unicornio llegó a la boca de la pony, comió la fresa junto con ella y cerraron con un espectacular beso.

— Y así se comen las fresas en una discoteca — anunció Shun seguido de la bulla de la multitud.

Un rato después, Alexio salió del baño; dispuesto a reivindicarse.

— Mira, feo-asqueroso-maloliente, hagamos algo que definirá quien es el papi champú verdadero — propuso Alexio.

— Te escucho, pelo de trapo — dijo Shun en tono burlón.

— Vamos a pinchar un par de canciones, aprovechando que DJ Pon-3 está aquí — anunció Alexio.

— Ujujujujujujuuuuhhh, ahora si te van a romper el orto — comentó Spike.

— Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, yo que tú le bajo dos a todo esto — sugirió Shun.

— A la mierda el lobo y la boca, vamo' allí o nada — insistió Alexio.

— Te lo advertí — se rindió Shun.

Alexio decidió tomar el primer turno al control, al principio lo hacía bien, pero después comenzó a hacer desastre musical a tal grado que todos comenzaban a arrojarle cosas para que abandonara los controles.

Después de tantas cosas arrojadas, Alexio decidió cederle el turno de Shun, quien estaba sonando cada hueso de su cuerpo.

— Aquí se decide todo, el ganador, pagara los tragos de todos y también ganará el respeto de todos los que estamos aquí presentes — anunció Juan.

Dicho eso, Shun inició un espectáculo musical de grandes ligas, tenía a todos al ritmo de la música. Su sesión duró unos 10 minutos sin parar, mezcla de géneros y sets de scratch's bastante sorprendentes. Pero lo que más gustó en esa noche, fue lo que hizo Shun al terminar la última canción.

El unicornio no se limitó nada, en lo que terminó la canción, Shun tomó a Vinyl Scratch y la puso encima de los controles y le planto un tremendo beso en la boca, bastante profundo.

La reacción de todos fue en señal de asombro y a la vez de aceptación, en realidad, no se esperaban esto último por parte de Shun.

— ¡Todos los tragos de esta noche los pago yo! ¡Disfruten de la fiesta! — exclamó Shun a lo que todos respondieron enérgicamente y positivamente.

Luego de devolverle los audífonos a la DJ, Shun salió junto con Spike victoriosamente. Mientras que Alexio salió con múltiples abucheos, nadie lo quería allí.

— Nada de esto a Twilight — pidió Shun.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Spike — Estuvo genial lo que hiciste.

— Yo sé por qué lo digo, es mejor que eso quede entre tú y yo — insistió Shun.

— ¿Qué va a quedar entre ustedes dos? — preguntó cierta voz que ambos conocían.

— T-T-Twi-Twi-Twilight — murmuró Spike.

Shun pálido voltea hacia atrás lentamente, temiendo que sea la princesa de la amistad.

— ¿Me pueden decir? — insistió Twilight.

— ¡AAAAHHHH! — gritó Spike por el susto.

— Eso no hace, eso es malo, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada malo — murmuraba Shun con la voz quebrada pero no a punto de llorar, sino apunto de gritar y salir corriendo a causa del susto.

— Por favor — insistió Twilight nuevamente.

— No, eso no se hace, pudiste habernos causado un infarto — se quejó Shun aun con la voz quebrada — Por eso no te vamos a decir nada.

— Sé que me llegaste a ver mientras me bañaba — confesó Twilight a propósito.

Tras escuchar esto, a Shun le salió un fuerte chorro de sangre por la nariz y seguido de eso, cayó rendido en el suelo.

— ¡EL MAAAALLLL LO MATÓOOOHHHH! — exclamó Spike con efecto de eco.

— Debí quedarme en el castillo — susurró Twilight.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo que más que humor, tenía salseo… creo, tengo que estudiar el español de España para entender mejor. En fin, espero que igual les haya gustado, sin más nada, vayan de una vez al siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Cap 11: La pizzería es divertida

**2do capítulo de la semana, esto lo hice sin borrador así que todo lo que está aquí reflejado fue improvisado, no se extrañen que este episodio sea raro.**

* * *

Soarin ha sido expulsado de "Los Wonderbolts" por lo que se ve obligado a buscar trabajo para poder cubrir los gastos que hace en su vida cotidiana.

La búsqueda se intensifica en todos los periódicos, pero ninguno da resultado, hasta que encontró un lugar llamado: "Five Nights At Freddy's". Según el periódico, es una pizzería.

En dicho lugar estaban solicitando personal masculino que trabajara horas nocturnas, Soarin no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, el aburrimiento lo mataba, así que ¿Por qué no? El pegaso decidió acercarse a la pizzería para solicitar el puesto.

Soarin suponía que iba a ser repartidor, grave error, él no iba a ser repartidor.

— Te encargaras de vigilar el negocio durante la noche y la madrugada — explicó el dueño de la pizzería.

— Señor Skill, no es por no aceptar el trabajo, pero esto no es lo que imaginaba — confesó Soarin.

— Bueno, mala suerte, si aceptas el trabajo serás vigilante nocturno — aclaró Skill.

Soarin lo pensó un momento, no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar.

— Bien, acepto el trabajo — se rindió Soarin.

— Perfecto, solo déjame darte unos pequeños datos para que no te tomen por sorpresa — alegó Skill — Por lo que me he enterado, aquí hay unos animatronic's que deambulan de noche por toda la pizzería. Para estar a salvo, debes tener una linterna en todo momento y chequear las cámaras constantemente. Si llegas a las seis con vida, te daré un adelanto de tu salario.

— Espere un momento, ¿si llego a las seis? ¿Acaso nadie ha llegado? — preguntó Soarin confundido.

— Oh sí, han llegado… sin vida — respondió Skill — Pero no te preocupes, haz lo que te dije y estarás a salvo.

— _Hijo de puta, te hubieras quedado callado, ahora me dejaste muy tranquilo_ — pensó Soarin.

Al caer la noche, Soarin se presentó en la pizzería. En lo que todos se fueron, incluido Skill, Soarin comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar junto con la linterna en la mano. La verdad parecía un lugar normal como todos los demás.

— Animatronic's mis huevos, aquí no hay nada — observó Soarin.

Pero inesperadamente, el lugar se quedó sin luz.

— ¡AH! ¡LA PUTA! ¡LA PUTA LINTERNA! — gritó Soarin asustado — Anda a que te den por el culo, para la próxima, no trabajo más en pizzerías.

El pegaso se fue experimentando el lugar poco a poco, todo iba normal hasta que se tomó uno de los animatronic's, pero estaba inmóvil.

— ¡Que te follen en la esquina de tu casa! — exclamó Soarin con tremendo susto — Ah, pero no se mueve… Hola, soy Freddy, vengo darte palito… ¡Vengo a darte palito!

De pronto, la luz llega nuevamente y el animatronic ya no está. Tal cosa asustó un poco al pegaso, pero no fue nada como para no calmarse inmediatamente.

— Esto es una mierda, una mierda aguada con pitillo pal vaso y pa' tu boca — comentó Soarin mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

 **3:00 am…**

Luego de tanto caminar por la pizzería, Soarin se mete a la habitación donde están los monitores así poder chequear todo más rápido. Pero de manera inesperada, se topó con algo sorprendente.

— Anda a que te follen, ¿esta cuando ha salido? Nada más estaba el osito marrón y de la nada sale una pollita amarilla — observó Soarin — Vamos de mal en peor.

El pegaso se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la puerta no abría.

— Ahora sí se armó todo, yo encerrado y esos dos apunto de echarse una tiradita… jamás debí venir aquí — se lamentó Soarin.

Después de aproximadamente 25 minutos, la puerta por fin se abre. Sin perder tiempo, Soarin sale a investigar. Pero como cosa rara, la luz se le va energía eléctrica.

— Me cago en todo lo cagable — maldijo Soarin encendiendo la linterna y topándose con el animatronic de pelaje marrón en frente — Hostia, no me diga que me quiere asustar.

A lo cual, animatronic no respondió si quiera con movimientos.

— Si, eso supuse — murmuró Soarin pensando algo para liberarse de este asunto — Mira, la polla amarilla está enseñando los tres culos.

Increíblemente, el animatronic volteo hacia atrás, solo para luego darse cuenta de que le habían jugado una broma.

— Joder, no puedo salir cagando hostias porque no tengo las llaves para salir de aquí, tremendo lio en el que me he metido — se quejó Soarin.

Ya habiendo perdido el control, Soarin comienza a actuar de manera extraña para intentar espantar a los animatronic's.

— Hoooolaaaaa… quiero dar paliiitooohhh — tarareaba Soarin — Si me la vienen a chupah yo no les digo nada a su mamaahh… traje a mi amigo… Antonio Jesuh, el paloh.

 **4:13 am…**

— Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, jodeeeer correeeee — decía Soarin huyendo de tres animatronic's — Por eso me tiro un gas, pa' ti y pa' tu primo, pa' ti y pa' abuelo y pa' ti y pa' perro.

Luego de una larga persecución, Soarin ejecuta un plan maestro aprueba de peluches asesinos, según el pegaso.

Los animatronic's se habían dividido, pero Soarin decidió echarle a perder la paciencia al marrón.

— ¡Peligrito Peligrin, Alemanaaahhh! — exclamó el pegaso llamando la atención del animatronic — Mirah ezoh… lindoohhh.

Luego de unos minutos, Soarin tenía al peluche comiendo de su pezuña.

— Tu ve todo este lugar, de aquí a salioh la obra… de Peligrito Peligrin, ¿la habé visto? — preguntó Soarin.

— No… — respondió el animatronic.

— … Te quiero igual — aseguró Soarin.

 **5:30 am…**

— Ya casi eh la horahhh, pa' que tú te vaya a cagah y yo me vaya a dormí — observó Soarin — Pero anteh, un minuto de recreo no hace daño…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Una y otra vez, yo me fui a caga en teté_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ale limón, ale limón, el puente se ha caído_

 _El sol y luna la voy a cambiar_

 _Porque pa' la calle yo no voy a agarrar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando me llegue la muerte, viviré por siempre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **6:00 am…**

Como todos los días, Skill llegaba puntual al trabajo. Pero no solo eso, también llevaba consigo a toda una funeraria listos para llevarse un cuerpo.

— ¡Hola ke ase! — saludó Soarin.

— Aborten la operación, aborten la operación, sujeto sigue con vida, repito; sujeto sigue con vida — repitió Skill una y otra vez — Vaya, soportaste el horario sin problemas.

— Eso es lo que usted cree — murmuró Soarin.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Skill.

— Nada, nada, que no fue problema — respondió Soarin.

— Bueno, debo decir que me sorprendes, por eso te daré tu adelanto; tal y como te lo dije anteriormente — aseguró Skill entregándole una bolsa llena de diamantes al pegaso.

— Gracias, esto me ayudará a solucionar un par de cosas — agradeció Soarin.

— Perfecto, entonces, ¿vienes esta noche? — preguntó Skill.

— Pero claro que si — respondió Soarin — Nadie más lo hará.

— Exacto — afirmó Skill.

* * *

 **No sé si terminó bien, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Les aviso que la semana que viene no publicaré capítulos puesto que estaré ocupado con tareas y bueno, eso me quita tiempo. Pero para la otra semana, si publicaré, así que les doy rienda suelta a su imaginación para que me digan que quieren para el próximo capítulo. Los quiero, de verdad, gracias, nos leemos luego.**

 **BYE BYE**


	13. Cap 12: Maldita temporada

**Gracias a la idea que me dio un pajarito por ahí, este capítulo nace el día de hoy, con ganas de verlos entretenidos y excitados ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Su servidor, Elbronyshun, se complace en presentarles el capítulo N°12 de esta historia. Espero que les guste… Chicos: No se jalen el ganso. Chicas: Cuidado con lo que meten por ahí abajo. No es por nada, pero siempre es bueno tener la seguridad en cuenta.**

 **Sin más preámbulos…**

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, aparentemente. Extrañamente todo Ponyville se encontraba algo desierto, no era ningún tipo de fecha especial en el cuál se celebrara algo. Pero, si hay alguna celebración, ¿por qué no hay nadie? Esta situación era bastante extraña en muchos sentidos.

En el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, se encontraba el pequeño Spike, terminando de limpiar. El dragón decidió madrugar para hacer sus labores temprano y así poder descansar más tiempo. Pero su subconsciente le decía que algo no andaba bien, aunque a lo mejor podría estárselo imaginando.

— Bien, solo falta un solo estante y termino — murmuró Spike para sí mismo.

— _¡Spike!_ — se escuchó desde la habitación de la princesa.

— Oh oh, ese grito nunca es bueno — comentó Spike yendo rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde lo estaban llamando.

El dragón rápidamente se apareció en la habitación, pero lo que le extraño era que no veía a nadie.

— … ¿Twilight? — llamaba Spike cuando de pronto se cerró la puerta.

Revelando a una Twilight con una cara un poco inusual en ella.

— Ah, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Spike.

— Sí, estoy bien… Spike, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo bien que te ves hoy? — alagó Twilight con un tono seductor.

— Ehhh, gracias, pero aún no me he bañado… ¿pasó algo? Escuché que me llamaste — recordó Spike.

— Nada, solo que hoy es una fecha especial, ve por ti mismo — sugirió la princesa.

El dragón un poco confundido tomó un calendario que tenía cerca y vio un círculo rojo marcado en la fecha, dentro del círculo tenía escrito lo siguiente: "Momento a solas con Spike".

— Ok… esto no se ve bien — comentó Spike al respecto.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Spike fue empujado hacia la cama. Estando totalmente indefenso, Twilight se acerca rápidamente y lo atrapa. Lo único que podía hacer Spike era gritar, pero nadie lo iba a oír, así era algo inútil.

Twilight sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto del dragón. Lo hacía de una manera intensa que Spike no se podía ni levantar, nada más que sentir como la princesa le chupaba el pene.

— Mmmm, no… Twilight, para — pedía Spike inmóvil.

Pero la alicornio no le hacía caso, ella seguía con lo suyo. Al paso de unos cortos minutos, el dragón se vino en la boca de Twilight. Ella obviamente se tragó todo el semen como si se tratara de algún alimento o algo por el estilo. Pero esto no fue suficiente para la princesa, ahora estaba posicionándose más arriba para cabalgar encima del pobre dragón.

— Ay no… ojalá viniera alguien a ayudarme — susurró Spike.

Y como por arte de magia, cierto unicornio de melena negra con gris y pelaje de un raro tono de verde apareció y se llevó al dragón.

Unos segundos después, el dragón y el unicornio aparecieron frente a la alcaldía.

— Gracias, Shun, de verdad no sé qué es lo que le pasa a Twilight — agradeció Spike.

— Es obvio, todas las ponies el día de hoy están en celo — recordó Shun.

— ¿Qué? Osea que…

— Oh sí, todas y cada una de las ponies están igual o más loca que Twilight… una temporada no muy deseada por nosotros los machos — afirmó Shun.

— Me pregunto cómo estarán Big Mac, Flash, Soarin — murmuró Spike.

— Probablemente escondidos en donde nadie los pueda encontrar hasta el siguiente día — aseguró Shun.

 **En la granja de los Apple…**

Applejack se estaba tirando a Big Mac como si no hubiese un mañana, el pobre fue sorprendido mientras dormía inocentemente.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Así! — gritaba Applejack encima de su hermano.

— Nop… para… por favor — pedía Big Mac en un tono casi inaudible.

— No voy a parar hasta que te vengas dentro de mí, hermano — aseguró Applejack.

— _Como odio cuando esto pasa —_ pensó Big Macintosh mientras que sin su aprobación su hermana tenía sexo con él.

— _Toma mi casco si quieres vivir_ — se escuchó dentro de la mente de Big Mac.

El pony terrestre estaba confundido hasta que vio un casco encima de él. Sin dudarlo, se sujetó a ese casco y acto seguido, fue tele-transportado.

— Algo tarde, pero te salve — aseguró Shun.

— Sip — afirmó Big Mac.

— Solo falta uno — murmuró Shun.

— ¿No querrás decir dos? — preguntó Spike.

— No, dije uno porque no detecto la presencia del retrete de Flash — respondió Shun.

— Que bueno que los encuentro, todas las ponies están locas — dijo cierto pegaso de melena y cuerpo azulado.

— Soarin, en este día; cada una de ellas está en celo, todas quieren cogerte quieras o no — explicó Shun.

— Joder, y yo que planeaba tirarme a Rainbow hoy — se lamentó Soarin.

— ¿Entonces para que viniste? — preguntó Spike.

— Porque aún no es de noche, dah — respondió Soarin.

— Tenemos problemas — anunció Big Mac señalando una manada de ponies hambrientas de semen.

— ¿Recuerdan lo que hicimos el día de gracias por el pavo que aún seguía vivo? — preguntó Shun retóricamente — Pues lo tendremos que hacer de nuevo… ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Y luego de ese grito, Soarin, Big Mac, Spike y Shun se separaron para poder escapar de esas violadoras sin sentimientos.

 **Soarin Time…**

— Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre — murmuraba Soarin en una caminadora que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

De pronto, Derpy, Pinkie Pie y Cheeri Lee aparecieron en el lugar y embistieron al pobre pegaso contra la pared. Pinkie y Cheeri sostenían a Soarin mientras que Derpy se acercaba lentamente al miembro viril del pegaso.

Derpy se acercaba con ansias y babeando, loca por succionar ese pene.

Por la parte de Soarin, este miraba la escena con horror, como si le fueran a cortar el pene.

— eeehhh… ¡EEEEEHEHHHHHH! — gritó Soarin lo más fuerte que pudo mientras agitaba sus alas rápidamente para poder zafarse.

Afortunadamente, Soarin logró soltarse y rápidamente irse volando, dejando el techo destruido.

 **Big Macintosh Time…**

El pobre terrestre estaba atado a una mesa, sus violadoras eran: Applejack, Fluttershy y Twilight. Fluttershy y Applejack sostenían a Big Mac mientras que Twilight se preparaba para cabalgar encima del terrestre.

Big Mac solo tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su subconsciente le daba unas buenas recomendaciones.

— _Recuerda ese video extraño que viste del tal "Harry Potter y La Paja Eterna" —_ le decía el subconsciente a Big Mac.

Dentro de los recuerdos del terrestre se encontraban varias entradas a distintos recuerdos, pero había uno específico, uno que no quería volverlo a ver…

— _¿A dónde me llevás, Peluca? — preguntó Harry preocupado._

— _A un lugar es especial — respondió Peluca._

— _¿Me van cortar la verga? — preguntó Harry nuevamente._

— _No, Harry, te van a mamar la verga — respondió Peluca_

 _Al llegar al lugar, se pueden divisar varias ponies con atuendos provocativos._

— _¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Harry curioso._

— _Putas, Harry, putas — respondió Peluca._

— _Wow, Peluca, esto es genial — comentó Harry._

— _Sí, pero apúrate que la negra ofrece hoy dos por uno — recordó Peluca._

— _Siiii… ¡El peluca sabeeeehhhh!_

 **Volviendo a la realidad…**

— ¡NOP! — exclamó Big Mac utilizando su increíble fuerza para liberarse — Hoy no seré suyo.

 **Spike Time…**

— Me cago en la hostia — murmuró Spike que quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

— No tienes a donde ir, Spike, no te puedes resistir — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— Se bueno con nosotras, Spikey Wikey — pidió Rarity.

— _Lástima que estas igual de loca que todas las demás, sino, juro que no me negaría —_ pensó Spike.

 **Shun Time…**

— Brincando la tablita… que nadie brincó… porque esta temporada Shun se cagó — murmuraba Shun nervioso, estaba totalmente solo.

Pero al paso de unos minutos, se comenzaban a escuchar pasos que sin duda ponían más nervioso aún al unicornio.

— Espero que no haya nadie porque me podría dar un infarto — suspiró Shun.

Pero de repente…

— ¡Joder! — fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Shun mientras esquivaba un ataque por parte de Lyra — Esto no es bueno.

— Tienes razón, no es bueno… es excelente — corrigió Vinyl Scratch.

 **20 Segundos después…**

— ¡JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ, VIOLADORAS SIN PERMISO DE COGERSE AL QUE SE LES DE LA GANA! ¡EXIJO VER A MI ABOGADO LOQUICIO ATORTILLAZOS! — gritaba Shun mientras varias ponies se lo llevaban atado como un pavo.

Pasadas unas horas, Soarin, Spike, Big Mac y Shun estaban atados en el mismo lugar y rodeados por todas las ponies del pueblo.

— Sugar Cube Corner, que mejor lugar para ser violado brutalmente — comentó Shun.

— No es el momento — se quejó Big Mac.

— Ya que, no podemos hacer nada — aseguró Soarin.

— Otra vez — murmuró Spike.

— Bueno, muchachones, bien dicen por ahí: "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" — recordó Shun.

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que estamos a punto de hacer? — preguntó Soarin.

— Sí, no estoy tan loco como parece — respondió Shun.

Totalmente rendidos, los únicos 4 machos disponibles deciden entregarse pues no les quedaba más nada que hacer, no podían hacer nada.

Al ponies al notar esto, comenzaron una orgía masiva dentro de Sugar Cube Corner.

— Perdón, Big Mac — se disculparon Shun, Spike y Soarin al unísono.

— Ni lo mencionen — pidió seriamente.

Un ratito después, Shun estaba penetrando a Twilight por atrás, mientras le hacía sexo oral a Applejack. Spike estaba con Rarity y Rainbow Dash, haciendo básicamente lo mismo. Big Mac lo estaba haciendo con Fluttershy y Derpy mientras que Soarin, lo hacía con Vinyl y Lyra. Las restantes solo hacían el papel de lesbianas hasta que alguno de los machos se desocupara.

Sí, amigos, el semen abundaba en el lugar e iba a estar así durante un buen rato. Las más insaciables eran Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack, por lo cual repetían varias veces.

Pero con lo que no contaban ninguno de ellos, eran que estaban siendo observados por cierto pegaso de melena azul y pelaje amarillo mostaza.

— Pero que putos — murmuró Flash observando por la ventana.

Gracias a ese comentario, Flash fue atacado por varias de las ponies que estaban deseosas de tener una verga dentro de ellas.

— Yo y mi boca — se quejó Flash mientras era arrastrado hacia adentro.

 **Al siguiente día…**

Flash, Soarin, Spike, Big Mac y Shun salieron de Sugar Cube Corner exhaustos. Al encontrarse con la fuente, se echaron allí para descansar.

— Para la próxima, no te hago caso — se quejó Soarin adolorido.

— Sip — continuó Big Mac.

— Aaaay mi cosita… creo que no se volverá a parar — exageró Flash tirado en el piso.

— Niñita — comentaron Big Mac, Soarin, Spike y Shun al unísono.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado, no lo hice más explícito porque la verdad no tenía cabeza para activar mi "Modo Zukulemtho" Pero bueno, ahí deje algo así que las horas no se perdieron del todo. Review, Fav, Follow, nos leemos luego.**


	14. Cap 13: Recuerdos chuecos

**¡EEEEHHHHH! Soy yo de nuevos, este Brony no se cansa de jalárselo… perdón, no se cansa de escribir cosa sin sentidos… El día de hoy tenemos un capítulo especial que escribí de tanto ver a Clarence, MLP, Un Show Mas, Hora de Aventura, El Increíble Mundo de Gumball, un par de veces La Familia Del Barrio y Dragón Ball Z… no el Kai porque ese eh una mierda… El verdadero, el guapo, el original, di letra Zetas… Bueno, vamo ar lieeehhh**

* * *

Han pasado muchos años desde que las mane 6 desaparecieron por completo, excepto Twilight pues era un alicornio la razón por la cual seguía con vida era bastante obvia.

Pero a pesar de eso, Shun aún seguía con vida, pero ahora era un ansiano… un anciano muy agradable.

El unicornio se encontraba en el recién construido acilo para ancianos en Canterlot, junto a él, se encontraban dos princesas ya un poco desgastadas, Celestia y Luna.

— Vamos, chicas, no se peleen; ya están muy viejas para la gracia — aseguró un sabio y anciano Shun.

— Eso díselo a mi hermana la amargada — contestó Luna.

— Celestia, por…

— No quiero hablar con ella — interrumpió Celestia.

— Chicas, ¿acaso ya no recuerdan los buenos momentos juntas? ¿Los buenos momentos que pasaron ustedes dos y de vez en cuando, nosotros tres? — preguntó Shun — Solo vayamos un poco hacia atrás y recuerden los buenos momentos...

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 _Era un día como cualquier otro, la luz del día haciendo su trabajo, los buenos ponies esforzándose cada día más para superarse a sí mismos._

 _Pero habían dos princesas que estaban en problemas, se suponía que debían proteger una gema rara y poderosa, pero por descuidadas; alguien tomo la gema sin que se dieran cuenta._

— _Ay no, se llevaron la gema — observó Celestia._

— _Todo es tu culpa — dijo Luna como si no hubiese quebrado un plato._

— _Tú me acusas y yo que revelo tus más íntimos secretos — chantajeó Celestia._

— _Ja, solo tienes celos — aseguró Luna._

— _¿Celos de qué? — preguntó Celestia._

— _Sabes muy bien que antes de elegirte a ti, Shun me prefiere a mí — respondió Luna con arrogancia._

— _Muy bien, ya me arden los oídos, es mejor que confiesen de una vez — exigió Shun volviéndose visible._

— _¡Fue ella! — dijeron ambas hermanas al unísono._

— _Vamos, ya no son unas potrancas como para estar con estos juegos — opinó Shun — Solo busquemos la dichosa gema y ya._

 _Dicho eso, los tres se separan para buscar la gema. El trabajo no fue nada fácil, cada lugar que revisaban solo les dejaba decepción._

 _Luego de varias horas buscando y resultados nada satisfactorios, se reunieron nuevamente._

— _Es hora de subir de nivel — aseguró Shun._

— _Sabía que dirías eso, ¿con quién comenzamos? — preguntó Luna con una Oz en el lomo._

— _Ehhh, no me refería a… no es… voy a fingir que aún no has dicho nada — dijo Shun con confusión e inseguridad._

— _Bueno, ojalá podamos conseguir esa condenada gema — agregó Celestia._

— _Sigue ofendiendo a esa piedra y verás como no la conseguimos — reprendió Shun._

 _Sin más nada que agregar en el momento, los tres inician la búsqueda nuevamente, pero esta vez sin separarse. Afortunadamente, esta vez los resultados si fueron buenos, lo único malo fueron los destrozos causados para poder encontrar al malhechor._

— _Confiesa ahora mismo — exigió Celestia con determinación._

— _Pero, pero, yo no sé nada — tartamudeó el pobre pony que era interrogado por la princesa._

— _¡Mentiroso! — exclamó Celestia._

— _¡Deeeja en paaaz! — ordenó Shun haciendo que la princesa del sol soltara al inocente pony._

 _Sigilosamente, Luna se acercó a un pequeño potro que estaba jugando con lodo._

— _¿Te gustaría ayudar en un caso de investigación? — preguntó Luna._

— _¿Ayudar a la princesa Luna? ¡Sí!... y luego inundamos la escuela — respondió el potro._

— _Eh… no, ven conmigo — indicó Luna._

— _Claro y luego inundamos la escuela — volvió el potro con su loca idea._

— _No, nada de inundar escuelas — recalcó Luna — Me tienes que ayudar a conseguir una gema rara, si se la vez a alguien no dudes en avisarme._

— _Si y luego inundamos la escuela — añadió el potro nuevamente._

— _No… eso nunca va a pasar — aseguró Luna._

— _¿Qué le estás haciendo a ese pobre niño indefenso que no tiene idea de lo que estamos haciendo? — preguntó Shun acercándose a la princesa de la noche._

— _Tienes cara de puta — le dijo el potro a Shun._

— _Mátalo, mátalo, pícalo, echa sus pedazos en una bolsa negra y lánzalo a un río — exigió Shun bastante ofendido._

— _Definitivamente serías un mal padre — comentó Luna mientras comenzaba a caminar._

— _No uses preservativos para la próxima y veamos si soy un mal padre — murmuró Shun._

 _ **Más tarde ese mismo día…**_

— _Se va, se va, se va, se va, se va — repetía Shun una y otra vez._

— _¿Por qué no te mueves? — preguntó Celestia._

— _Porque aún no tengo baterías — se excusó Shun._

— _Niño, es tu turno — indicó Luna._

— _Wiii, estoy ayudando a la princesa Luna — anunció el potro mientras seguía al responsable de la desaparición de la gema._

— _Cosita — murmuró Luna._

 _El potro se acercó con cuidado al malhechor, poco a poco sacó la gema y empezó a correr. Pero tal cosa, fue notada por el personaje anteriormente mencionado._

— _Oye, mocoso, devuélveme esa gema — exigió el malhechor que era un pegaso de pelaje negro y melena blanca._

— _Hora de Chucaflú — murmuró Shun._

— _¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Celestia._

— _A mí ni me preguntes que yo tampoco se — respondió Luna._

— _Detente ahí, longaniza — ordenó Shun con acento campirano._

— _¡Oye!... yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan largo — se lamentó el pegaso._

— _Date media vuelta, menea la colita y baja hasta abajo — continuó Shun con el acento campirano._

— _¿Qué? — preguntó el pegaso confundido._

— _No le hagas caso, pero igual te tendrás que entregar — respondió Celestia._

— _Yo no quería hacerlo, lo que pasa es que mi situación económica no está muy buena que digamos y esta gema cubre todos los gastos — explicó el pegaso._

— _Y en lugar de pedir dinero al "Mafia Boy" preferiste robar esa piedra rara que ni siquiera sabemos si vale algo o no — dedujo Shun._

— _No conozco a ese "Mafia Boy" — contestó el pegaso._

— _Soy yo, pendeja — dijo Shun._

— _¿Enserio? Oye préstame di…_

— _Cállate, pendeja — interrumpió Shun._

— _Por favor, pres…_

— _¡Caaallate, pendejaaahhh! — interrumpió Shun nuevamente._

— _Ok, llevemos a este tipo al lugar al que pertenece — sugirió Luna._

— _Ni se les ocurra llevarlo a mi casa — advirtió Shun._

— _Necesitas terapia — comentó Celestia._

— _Y tú necesitas un macho que no deje insatisfecha por las noches, ¿ves que no soy tan tonto? — preguntó Shun de manera retórica._

— _Ya casi es de noche — comentó Luna a propósito para ver la reacción del unicornio._

— _¡Las hamburguesas ven el futuro! — exclamó Shun._

 *****FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO PERO FINALIZADO*****

— No recuerdo nada de eso — aseguró Celestia.

— Es lógico, sus mentes ya están muy borrosas, son muchos años — afirmó Shun.

Dicho eso, el anciano unicornio se levantó del sofá. Shun tenía una mitad de su cuerpo normal, mientras que la otra era robótica. El unicornio salió hacia afuera y se subió a la caminadora a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

 **2 Minutos después…**

— ZzzzzZZzzzzzZZzzzzzzZZZzzz…

Llegó un momento en el que la parte viva de Shun se soltó de la parte robótica y cayó encima de la caminadora, obteniendo como resultado que comenzara a dar vueltas en la máquina y como bono, que su parte robótica le pisara la cara cada vez que se repetía.

— Ah… Ouch… Ay… ¡AAHHH!— gritaba Shun mientras sufría repitiéndose en la caminadora, además siendo pisado por su parte robótica — ¡Auxilio, Luna! ¡Sácame de esta cosa loca!

* * *

 **Bien, queridos lectores, hasta aquí este savrozongo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias como las de Racing Light son bastante buenas, esperen el próximo capítulo la siguiente semana. Nos leemos luego.**

 **BYE BYE**


	15. Cap 14: Niñeros

**Digamos que… lo admito, no tengo nada que decir en este preciso momento. Así que solo vayan al capítulo.**

* * *

— Gracias por cuidar de Skyla, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes — agradeció Cadence.

— No fue ningún problema, es un angelito — aseguró Shun, quien tenía a Flash con la boca tapada para que no hablara al igual que a Soarin.

 **8 Horas atrás…**

La princesa Cadence y el príncipe Shining Armor se habían ido por asuntos que tenían que arreglar en Canterlot junto con la princesa Twilight. No encontraban a nadie para encargarle a su hija, hasta que Shun, Soarin y Flash se ofrecieron.

Como no tenían tiempo para discutir ni nada por el estilo, Shining y Cadence dejaron a estos tres a cargo de cuidar a Skyla.

Al rato que Shining y Cadence se marcharon, Skyla comenzó a hacer de las suyas. La pequeña se salió de su cuna y empezó a explorar el Palacio de Cristal.

— Oigan, Skyla no está — observó Shun preocupado.

Pero el unicornio no recibió respuesta alguna puesto que ambos pegasos estaban rendidos.

Tal cosa solo provocó el enojo de Shun… casi nada.

— ¡AAAHHH! ¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ, SKYLA NO ESTÁ! — gritó Shun haciendo que los dormilones despertaran con dificultad.

— ¿Qué pasa, hombre? — preguntó Flash.

— ¿Qué qué pasa? Skyla desapareció, eso pasa — respondió Shun.

— Bueno, bueno, dinos que hacemos y nos pondremos en marcha — sugirió Soarin.

— Bien, como este lugar es grande, lo mejor sería separarnos y buscarla hasta encontrarla a cualquier costo — indicó Shun.

Pero el unicornio cometió un error, le dio la espalda a ambos pegasos, permitiéndole a estos dos que se quedaran dormidos.

— ¡AaaaaAAAAAHHHHH! ¡PAR DE SABANDIJAS DORMILONAS, LEVÁNTENSE DE LA CAMA! ¡VAMOS, LEVÁNTENSE DE UNA VEZ! — gritó Shun lo más fuerte que pudo mientras le propinaba una bofetada a ambos.

— Ouch, no tenías por qué pegarnos — comentó Flash.

— Sí, me dolió — se quejó Soarin.

— ¡Sin excusas! — exigió Shun.

Sin poner más resistencia, Soarin y Flash comienzan a buscar a Skyla junto a Shun.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Skyla estaba encima de un candelabro. La verdad no era mucha la cantidad de confusión sobre cómo llegó hasta allí pues era una alicornio y bueno… la manera ya se podía imaginar.

Flash entró con una cubeta en la cabeza, almohadas amarradas a su espalda y a su pecho y por último, una escoba; esta la utilizaba como arma.

— Bien, ya te encontré — murmuró Flash caminando poco a poco para no espantarla.

Pero desgraciadamente, al pisar, una parte del suelo se hundió; activando varias trampas de las cuáles, ninguna fue capaz de eludir.

— Ouch, no, no, no, espera… ya me fregué — fue lo último que dijo Flash antes de recibir un flechazo en el glúteo izquierdo — ¡AAAHHH!

— Jajaja… — rió Skyla al mirar tal escena.

— Búrlate, pero cuando un día eso te pase, verás que tan feo se siente — aseguró Flash con los ojos cerrador y derramando una lágrima.

— Ya deja de jugar — se quejó Soarin volando hacia la pequeña.

— Wiii — dijo Skyla tele-transportándose.

— ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? — se preguntó Flash poniendo una cara horrible que era iluminada misteriosamente con una linterna.

— No es brujería, es magia — corrigió Soarin.

— No arruines el momento — pidió Flash.

Mientras tanto en el área de cocina, Shun se encontraba debajo de una mesa, en una posición de caza.

— Algún día pasarás por acá, y ese día, te atraparé — murmuró Shun.

— _Tonto, solo tienes unas pocas horas antes de que regresen los padres de esa niña y si no la encuentras, será tu fin_ — le recordó su subconsciente.

— No me ayudes — se quejó Shun.

Para su suerte, Skyla iba lentamente, por lo que esperó unos segundos para atraparla y así llevarla devuelta a la cuna.

— Y…. ¡Yolo! — exclamó Shun atrapando a la pequeña.

Que rápidamente utilizó su magia y se tele-transportó.

— Sopas — murmuró Shun.

Skyla apareció en el aire, para la edad que tenía sabía volar a la perfección y también sabía utilizar su magia sin problemas.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Skyla? — se preguntó Shun.

— ¡Iaaaahhh! — gritó Skyla lanzando una rayo hacia el unicornio.

Totalmente impotente, Shun recibió dicho rayo, quemándole la cara.

— Bien, ya sé por donde va esto — murmuró Shun haciendo brillar su cuerno — ¿Quieres jugar? Vamos a jugar.

Tras decir eso, Shun se tele-transportó y agarró a Skyla y se la llevó a un lugar desconocido.

— Ahora vas a ver quién es la gorda — alegó Shun con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Culminado el viaje, ambos cayeron en un pozo de pelotas. Rápidamente se separaron, cada uno tomó su lugar para luego comenzar a atacar.

— Chón — dijo Skyla tomando una bazuca.

— Bien, ahora quieres decir mi nombre y además que me vas a disparar — dedujo Shun — Que bonito, pero te recuerdo… ¡Que se te armó la podrida, viteh!

Apenas terminó la última frase, el unicornio se subió a un tanque de guerra y comenzó a conducirlo.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAHHH! — rió Shun como maniático.

Skyla sin perder el tiempo, alzó vuelo y empezó a disparar sin descanso, quería ver al unicornio rendido ante ella a cualquier costo.

 **En el mundo real…**

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! — era lo que se escuchaba por todo el palacio.

Al parecer Soarin y Flash estaban averiguando a quien le iba a tocar buscar a Shun pues también se había desaparecido de la nada.

— ¡Gané! — exclamó Soarin victorioso.

— Soarin, ven aquí — pidió Flash susurrando.

En lo que el pegaso azulado se le acercó, Flash procedió a decir unas pequeñas palabras.

— Pedófilo — susurró Flash.

— Anda a cagar — comentó Soarin con una cara arrugada.

 **Devuelta en el mundo de la guerra…**

El lugar estaba todo destruido, muchos soldados caídos; no había esperanzas.

— _Rápido, Skylanus-enanus se acerca_ — se escuchó a través de un radio tirado en el suelo.

— ¡PUM! — exclamó Skyla disparando nuevamente.

— ¡Ya no hay "pum"! — dijo Shun al lado de Skyla mientras tomaba el arma de la pequeña y la tiraba hacia otro lado — Tus padres están por llegar, sin que nos diéramos ya han pasado siete horas con cincuenta y cinco minutos… sé que no entiendes sobre números pero tienes que saber cuándo detenerte.

Sin protestar, Skyla se aferra al unicornio, ya sabía que era lo que seguía.

— Que inteligente — comentó Shun tele-transportándose junto a la pequeña.

 **De nuevo en el mundo real…**

Flash y Soarin se encontraban flojeando y haciendo cosas indebidas tirados en el suelo.

— Verle el trasero a las chicas de la servidumbre… ¡rico! — decía Flash.

— Tirártelas en el cuarto de lavado… ¡rico! — agregó Soarin.

— Una patada en la retaguardia de ambos — sugirió Shun.

— ¡Rico! — dijeron Soarin y Flash al unísono pero luego reaccionaron.

— Oye, ¿quién dijo eso? — preguntó Flash.

— ¡Ya levántense, par de flojos! — ordenó Shun.

— Al fin apareces, explica ahora: ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Dónde está Skyla? — exigió saber Soarin.

— Estaba complaciéndola, quería jugar a las guerras así que me la llevé a otra dimensión — respondió Shun.

— Hmp… — Flash se acercó a Shun para susurrarle algo muy pero muy importante — Pedófilo.

Tras oír eso, el unicornio cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a Flash que lo mando a volar.

— Vete un poquito a cagar — pidió Shun con la cara arrugada — Dicen algo de lo que pasó y juro que el mundo entero se enterará de sus cosas más íntimas.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que una vez me tiré a Rainbow Dash mientras ella dormía? — preguntó Soarin.

— Dios… ¿te das cuenta de lo tonto que eres? — le preguntó Shun ignorando totalmente la pregunta del pegaso.

— Púdrete — contestó Soarin molesto.

— Solo quédense callados, o yo mismo me encargaré de mandarlos a la luna y no me refiero a la princesa — advirtió Shun.

 **El presente…**

— Gracias por cuidar de Skyla, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ustedes — agradeció Cadence.

— No fue ningún problema, es un angelito — aseguró Shun, quien tenía a Flash con la boca tapada para que no hablara al igual que a Soarin.

En lo que Cadence y Shining se adentraron al palacio, el unicornio quitó sus pezuñas de las bocas de los pegasos.

— Nada de lo que hagas cambiaran las cosas — aseguró Flash para luego acercarse al unicornio y susurrarle una cosita — Pedófilo.

Sin pensarlo, Shun le propinó otro puñetazo a Flash que lo mandó a volar.

— Vete a cagar — ordenó Shun.

— Creo que no hay suficiente papel de baño — observó Soarin.

— _¡Mátenme!_ — exclamó Shun en su mente.

* * *

 **Bien, una nota rápida, ya está decidido… esta historia está por llegar al impactante final. Sí, creo que estará compuesta por 20 Capítulos, pero no se desanimen, disfruten los capítulos que aún faltan. Además, hay una historia que está ganando así que le hare spam de una vez xD**

 **#SinFronterasComingSoon**

 **#DejaReviews**

 **#YOLO**

 **#MarreLoco**


	16. Cap 15: Momentos graciosos

**¡NO PROMETO NADA! Tengo sueño así que no sé si les guste este capítulo pero aun así, léanlo, se… que les va a encantar. Ok, esto es culpa de Dross.**

* * *

Twilight se encontraba aburrida en su castillo, ya había todas las labores del día, pero ahora tenía una aburridez tan grande que ni siquiera los libros le podían quitar.

— Si no hago algo pronto, no sé qué me va a pasar — murmuró Twilight — ¡Tengo una idea! Sí realizo el hechizo de "Recordatorious Play", puedo revivir todos los momentos que he vivido.

— Creo que es una mala idea — opinó Spike — Créeme, estos últimos meses han pasado cosas muy locas pero también muy extrañas, en mi opinión es mejor no verlas.

— Spike, aunque por lo regular tus opiniones son de burla o algo así, esta vez tienes razón… pero como estoy tan aburrida, no tomaré en cuenta eso — aseguró Twilight.

— ¿Para qué me molesto? — se reprochó Spike en voz.

Sin perder más tiempo, la alicornio realiza un hechizo. Tal cosa hizo aparecer una pantalla flotante y acto seguido los recuerdos comenzaron a reproducirse…

 **CAP 1: Slap Chop**

— _¿Spike? — preguntó Celestia sobresaltada._

— _Si, es que ese estuve investigando sobre el producto, lo compré y la verdad es que me gustó mucho, así que aquí me tienen — explicó el pequeño dragón._

— _Bueno, pasa adelante — indicó Celestia._

— _Tres, dos, uno… ¡acción! — exclamó el director._

— _¡Hola! Soy Spike con Slap Chop, esto te va a excitar. Cinco segundos, y listo. No más vida aburrida, mira porno… ¡Mira como está ese ojete, papáaahhh!... ah, ah, ah…_

— _¡Corteee! — gritó el director — No, no, no, Spike, a ti no te quiero ver en esas fachas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡¿Pinkie Pie?! — dijeron Luna, Celestia y Shining estupefactos._

— _Si, créanme cuando digo que no les haré perder tiempo — afirmó Pinkie Pie._

— _Bueno… pasa adelante — indicó Celestia un poco dudosa._

— _Tres, dos, uno… ¡acción!_

 _Pinkie al escuchar la última palabra, comenzó con su fantástico guion. Pero como esta pony prometía mucho, decidieron grabar de una vez._

— _¡Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie con Fff Slap Chop, osh… esto te va a excitar, mira mi huevo: un golpe ¡AH! Excitante, tuna tuna más nueces, te alimentarás mehor._

— _¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! — reía Luna a carcajadas._

 _Para la suerte de Shining, las risas no es escuchaban dentro de la cabina por lo que tendría la tranquilidad necesaria, aunque significaba que también tendría que aguantarse las risas._

— _Mira al papa, un golpe, grandes, más golpes; papas fritas. Cinco segundos, y listo. Mira tapa, incluida. Dedo, incluido. Cualquiera lo hace, ¿las ceboias me hacen llerard? ¿Me hacen llerard? No más llerard, mira la ceboia: En segundos, la caca, se despriende._

— _¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — reía Luna a más no poder — ¡Hagan que pare! ¡Hagan que pareee!_

— _Mira la papa: Un golpe, grandes, no es bueo… Vince, me hace llerard, ¿me hace llerard? Es bueo… Combina mi huevo, con un dedo, golpea mi huevo, ah, ah, ah, ah, te cuesta cuarenta y cinco dólares en la tienda de huevos. Si Pinkie te hace llerard, simplementetete la golpeas y en pocos segundos, mi huevo, se despriende ¡AAAAHHHH!... Ffff_

 _Luego de eso, a Shining le tocaba hablar, solo que de alguna manera sus diálogos se mezclaron con los de Pinkie, dando unos resultados algo inusuales._

— _Chop Chop, vende por diecinueve noventa y cinco. Pero si llamas en los próximos…_

— _Cinco… segundos… — interrumpió Pinkie._

— _Te daremos queso, gratis, solo paga cargo por procesar — dijo Shining algo confundido._

— _Para orinar, nadie lo hará — finalizó Pinkie Pie._

— _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAHHH! ¡AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — seguía riéndose Luna ya sin casi nada de aire golpeando la mesa con su pata delantera derecha._

— _Bien… esperaremos la decisión de la princesa Luna — aseguró Celestia._

 _Pasados unos pocos segundos, la princesa de la noche controló sus risas para entonces dar la decisión que sin duda alguna, marcaría a muchos ponies._

— _La ganadora es… ¡Pinkie Pie! — exclamó Luna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAP 2: La criatura**

— _Me alegra que me quieras presentar a tu nueva mascota, pero ¿porque tienes tantas dudas sobre qué es? — preguntó Fluttershy._

— _Solo mírala — indicó Pinkie señalando con su casco al extraño animal._

— _¡AHHH! — gritó Fluttershy al ver a la "tortuga" — … Lo siento, es que no había visto nada igual antes._

— _Yo tampoco, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa — aseguró Pinkie Pie._

— _Muerde, muerde, muerde, muerde para crecer fuerte — eran los pensamientos de la criatura._

— _Creo… que necesitaremos ayuda — susurró Fluttershy rompiendo el silencio pero a la vez actuando como una ligera brisa._

— _Buena idea — dijo Pinkie Pie llevándose a la pegaso con ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Aquí están, las estaba buscando para… ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué es esa cosa? — preguntó Rarity al ver a la criatura._

— _Shhh, lee tus pensamientos — advirtió Pinkie Pie._

— _Parece una tortuga — agregó Fluttershy._

— _Pero es un monstruo — finalizó Twilight._

— _Claro… entonces, ¿por eso están detrás de una mesa vigilando cuidadosamente a esa cosa? — preguntó Rarity una vez más._

— _No lo entiendes, esa cosa es…_

— _Peligrosa — interrumpió Fluttershy a Twilight._

— _Sí, claro, como sea, no creo que esa diminuta cosa extraña pueda siquiera matar a una mosca — aseguró Rarity._

 _Pero ese pensamiento cambió repentinamente cuando la criatura rápidamente le quitó un pedazo de melena._

— _Ok, les creo — se rindió Rarity aterrorizada detrás de la mesa al igual que Pinkie, Twilight y Fluttershy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Vamos, chicas, no le echen la culpa a esa… ¿tortuga? — fue lo que alcanzó a decir la pegaso confundida._

— _¡AAHHHH! ¡MUERDE, MUERDE, MUERDE! ¡MUERDE PARA CRECER FUERTE! — gritó la criatura corriendo rápidamente hacia Rainbow._

 _Aunque en la forma que corría, parecía una araña._

— _Wow, wow, wow — murmuraba Rainbow antes de salir corriendo — ¡AAAHHHH!_

— _Rápido, chicas, tenemos que salvar a Rainbow — anunció Twilight._

 _Sin perder tiempo, van tras la criatura para detenerla, cosa que parecía imposible pues mientras Rainbow corrían más rápido, la tortuga aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla._

 _Luego de pasar varios minutos corriendo, Rainbow se adentró en el bosque, solo para quedar atrapada en una cueva._

— _Genial, moriré por… una tortuga… ¡una tortuga! — exclamó Rainbow Dash._

— _Muerde, muerde, muerde. Muerde para crecer fuerte — decía la criatura lentamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Por favor, Derpy, más despacio — rogó una unicornio de melena azul y gafas moradas en tamaño miniatura — Desde que me redujeron el tamaño no soy la misma._

— _Oh vamos, Vinyl, si no encontramos la solución para agrandarte otra vez, puedes ser la próxima potranca DJ — aseguró Derpy con una sonrisa._

— _Cállate y ayúdame a encontrar un champiñón — ordenó Vinyl tomando la delantera algo enojada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAP 4: El mejor chef del mundo**

— _Bien, por acá hay dos huevos… la harina, el azucare… el azucare, venga para acá el azucaré, las cremitas y la mantequillita — decía Flash tal y como si estuviese en algún tipo de programa en vivo — Ahora vamos a hacer un pastelito, pero antes necesito una cosa para poder hacer bien las cosas._

 _Dicho eso, Flash sacó un bigote falso de la nada y se lo colocó. Luego de hacer eso, el pegaso procedió a preparar… lo que sea que iba a preparar._

— _Muy bien, chicos, vamos a hacer el pastelito más bonito. Si se preguntan por qué tengo bigote es porque los ponies que cocinan tienen bigote así por eso yo también tengo bigote — le explicó Flash a la nada — Primero, agregar los ingredientes en un tazón, segundo hornearlo, tercero comer. Ahora, la forma correcta de cortar los huevitos es… hacerle un golpe de karate… ¡Wuaiyapa! Así se hace un pastel, ahora tomo la harina, pongo el azucare encima de la harina y por último, la mantequilla. Luego damos una vuelta como ¡WUUUUU! Ahora que está todo lleno de azucare, vamos y metemos esto… dentro del horno, sí, porque… porque, Yolo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Qué pasa si meto todos los ingredientes sin el tazón? Si, esa es la mejor solución, vamos a meter los ingredientes sin el tazón dentro del fucking horno. La mantequilla, la harina, los huevitos… que falta, así, el azucare. Muy bien, chicos, nuestro pastel ya está casi listo y va a quedar muy bonito. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se hornee, si, solo toca esperar. Mientras tanto me jalaré el bigote para fingir que hice algo muy importante — aseguró Flash halando su bigote falso._

 _ **3 Minutos después…**_

— _Vamos a ver cómo está el pastelito, ya debe estar muy bueno porque esperamos un montón de rato — dijo Flash abriendo el horno — Ok, el pastelito está casi listo, solo tengo que poner mi casco con cuidado… cuidaaado…_

 _Pero justo en ese momento, el pastel recién hecho cae al suelo, partiéndose en muchos pedazos._

— _Oh, oh, no no, ¡AHHH! ¡NOOO! ¡Mi pastel! ¡Mi pastele! ¡Mi pastele por dios, señor Jesuh! — exclamó Flash lamentando la pérdida de su pastel pero luego paso algo inesperado — Desapareció mi pastele, esto es obra de Shun. Puto Shun y mi pastele, mi pastele se me fue. ¡Mi pastele! ¡Pastele!_

 _ **Luego de todo el proceso para volver a hacer el pastel…**_

— _Listo mi pastel, chicos, hemos completado el juego. Me voy al carajo ahora, me voy al carajo. Me voy con mi esposa y me voy con mis hijos… y su amante. Ok, adiós — se despidió Flash literalmente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAP 7: Todos cuadrados, Spike sufre**

— _Siiiiii, jajajajaaahhh, es hora de obligar a los potros y potrancas a que pasen por mi puente — anunció Spike para sí mismo mientras se dibujaba unas lágrimas con creyones azules junto con una sonrisa de psicópata y a la vez como que felicidad mezclada con tristeza y aparte de eso, encendía una linterna bajo su cabeza para hacer que las sombras aparecieran._

 _ **5 Minutos después…**_

— _Si, si, pasen, pasen, niños — murmuraba Spike con la sonrisa maniática de antes en su rostro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Pinkie Pie! — exclamó Fluttershy — ¿Estás bien?_

— _Si, pero estaré mejor cuando tenga ese pastel en mis cuadrados cascos — aseguró Pinkie Pie mientras que una mitad de ella se arrastraba hasta el horno._

— _Pfff… ¡jajajajaaahhh, esto es graciosísimo! — rió Spike para luego seguir caminando para ver quien más le podía causar más gracia._

 _El siguiente acto, tenía lugar en la boutique de Rarity. La pobre diseñadora estaba horrorizada, no podía soportar que todo fuera cuadrado._

— _Oh, por Celestia, ¿quién podría ser el responsable de tal acto tan desalmado? — se preguntaba Rarity mientras veía a sus vestidos estropeados — No puede ser, ver demasiados cuadrados hace que mi cerebro se ponga cuadrado… y de pronto, tengo ganas de entrar en una mina._

 _Pero este antojo se vio interrumpido, gracias a que la unicornio se percató de que su cuerpo también estaba cuadrado._

— _¡AAAAHHHHHHH! — gritó Rarity a mas no poder — ¡Noooo! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Rápido! ¡Que alguien traiga un ataúd cuadrado para mi cuerpo cuadrado! ¡No me dejen rosas normales! ¡Dejen rosas cuadradas!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡AHHHHH! — gritó Rainbow Dash — Tranquila, esto se puede solucionar._

— _No hay problema, a veces no mides tu propia fuerza — dijo Applejack tranquilamente como sí esta situación la viviera todos los días._

 _Cuando ya nada parecía empeorar, una manzana se cae al suelo._

— _Yo la recojo — dijeron Rainbow y Applejack al unísono._

 _Desgraciadamente, la pony obrera se dobló primero, recibiendo un golpe leve por parte de Rainbow Dash con su cabeza. El golpe era simple, pero eso fue suficiente para que la cabeza de Applejack callera al suelo, traspasara y saliera del otro lado de Equestria._

 _Increíblemente, la cabeza de Applejack se encontró con Applebloom._

— _¿Applejack? — preguntó Applebloom un poco horrorizada._

— _Hola, Applebloom, dile a la abuela que llegaré tarde — pidió la cabeza de Applejack antes de caer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAP 9: Preguntas y Respuestas (Especial)**

— _Pinkie Pie, ¿sabes en donde está Applejack? — preguntó un unicornio._

— _Shun, está a tu lado — respondió Pinkie Pie — Si sigues con esto, tendré que mandarte con la doctora Pinkamenus Pie._

— _No, esa doctora no me gusta, es más ciega que yo y ha matado a más de trescientos cincuenta pacientes — recordó Shun con un poco de temor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Bien, es hora de saber para que nos trajiste aquí — comentó Twilight._

— _Ustedes vinieron solitos, yo solo les di un motivo para venir — aseguró el unicornio pelinegro._

— _De hecho, no sabemos el motivo — recordó Shun._

— _A le limón el puente se ha caído, solo atraviesen el portal, le juro que no les va a pasar nada malo — recalcó el unicornio._

— _Haz una Pinkie promesa — exigió Pinkie Pie._

— _Con un billete al retrete si no subes te rompo el ojete — respondió el unicornio harto._

— _Así no es la…_

— _Solo vayamos, Pinkie Pie — sugirió Rainbow Dash._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Bien, Rainbow: ¿Dejaras de presumir tanto algún día? y el día que lo hagas ¿será el fin del mundo?_

— _Enserio no tienes nada mejor que hacer…_

— _Rainbow, limítate a responder las preguntas — sugirió Eliezer._

— _Bien, en primer lugar, yo no presumo, yo hablo de mis proezas en público para que entiendan y vean quien soy — respondió Rainbow Dash — Y en segundo, el mundo no se acabaría por eso._

— _Rainbow, en primer lugar, eso que dijiste, técnicamente es lo mismo que presumir. Y en segundo lugar, estas herrada, aquí tengo imágenes de lo que pasó con la Rainbow Dash del siglo "Equis, palito, palito, palito" — aseguró Eliezer mostrándole a todos una pantalla._

— " _Ya me harté, dejaré de decirle a todos lo que hago, si a nadie le gusta oír a alguien tan genial como yo, pues que encuentren a alguien veinte por ciento más genial que les haga pasar un buen día con sus historias" — fue lo primero que se escuchó y luego se pudo divisar y escuchar una fuerte explosión y acto seguido, el video se corta._

— _Imposible — murmuró Rainbow Dash sorprendida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Yo igual, Shun, pero aquí va la pregunta: Entonces, ¿tu opuesto es una puta? Oooooo…_

— _Sí, me ha resultado un poco difícil de procesar pero si, Shuny es una puta al cien por ciento — respondió Shun — Primero me encerró en su habitación, luego…_

 _ **Una hora más tarde…**_

— _Hasta que por fin me dejo libre — culminó Shun._

— _Ehhh… bien, interesante tu historia, por favor, toma asiento — pidió Eliezer._

— _Joder, macho, necesito dormir al ganso — pensó Flash — ¿Puedo ir al baño?_

— _No, esto aún no acaba — negó Eliezer rotundamente._

— _Me cago en diez, me cago en las tetas… de todos, joder, sus ojetes son míos… coño, coño, coño — se lamentaba Flash._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAP 11: La pizzería es divertida**

— _Animatronic's mis huevos, aquí no hay nada — observó Soarin._

 _Pero inesperadamente, el lugar se quedó sin luz._

— _¡AH! ¡LA PUTA! ¡LA PUTA LINTERNA! — gritó Soarin asustado — Anda a que te den por el culo, para la próxima, no trabajo más en pizzerías._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Que te follen en la esquina de tu casa! — exclamó Soarin con tremendo susto — Ah, pero no se mueve… Hola, soy Freddy, vengo darte palito… ¡Vengo a darte palito!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Esto es una mierda, una mierda aguada con pitillo pal vaso y pa' tu boca — comentó Soarin mientras caminaba de un lado a otro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Hoooolaaaaa… quiero dar paliiitooohhh — tarareaba Soarin — Si me la vienen a chupah yo no les digo nada a su mamaahh… traje a mi amigo… Antonio Jesuh, el paloh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, jodeeeer correeeee — decía Soarin huyendo de tres animatronic's — Por eso me tiro un gas, pa' ti y pa' tu primo, pa' ti y pa' abuelo y pa' ti y pa' perro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Peligrito Peligrin, Alemanaaahhh! — exclamó el pegaso llamando la atención del animatronic — Mirah ezoh… lindoohhh._

 _Luego de unos minutos, Soarin tenía al peluche comiendo de su pezuña._

— _Tu ve todo este lugar, de aquí a salioh la obra… de Peligrito Peligrin, ¿la habé visto? — preguntó Soarin._

— _No… — respondió el animatronic._

— … _Te quiero igual — aseguró Soarin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Ya casi eh la horahhh, pa' que tú te vaya a cagah y yo me vaya a dormí — observó Soarin — Pero anteh, un minuto de recreo no hace daño…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAP 13: Recuerdos chuecos**

— _¿Te gustaría ayudar en un caso de investigación? — preguntó Luna._

— _¿Ayudar a la princesa Luna? ¡Sí!... y luego inundamos la escuela — respondió el potro._

— _Eh… no, ven conmigo — indicó Luna._

— _Claro y luego inundamos la escuela — volvió el potro con su loca idea._

— _No, nada de inundar escuelas — recalcó Luna — Me tienes que ayudar a conseguir una gema rara, si se la vez a alguien no dudes en avisarme._

— _Si y luego inundamos la escuela — añadió el potro nuevamente._

— _No… eso nunca va a pasar — aseguró Luna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Qué le estás haciendo a ese pobre niño indefenso que no tiene idea de lo que estamos haciendo? — preguntó Shun acercándose a la princesa de la noche._

— _Tienes cara de puta — le dijo el potro a Shun._

— _Mátalo, mátalo, pícalo, echa sus pedazos en una bolsa negra y lánzalo a un río — exigió Shun bastante ofendido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Ok, llevemos a este tipo al lugar al que pertenece — sugirió Luna._

— _Ni se les ocurra llevarlo a mi casa — advirtió Shun._

— _Necesitas terapia — comentó Celestia._

— _Y tú necesitas un macho que no deje insatisfecha por las noches, ¿ves que no soy tan tonto? — preguntó Shun de manera retórica._

— _Ya casi es de noche — comentó Luna a propósito para ver la reacción del unicornio._

— _¡Las hamburguesas ven el futuro! — exclamó Shun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Ah… Ouch… Ay… ¡AAHHH!— gritaba Shun mientras sufría repitiéndose en la caminadora, además siendo pisado por su parte robótica — ¡Auxilio, Luna! ¡Sácame de esta cosa loca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después de ver todos esos recuerdos, Twilight quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que había visto.

— Te lo dije — aseguró Spike.

— Ni una palabra de esto a nadie — pidió Twilight.

— Muy tarde, yo ya lo sé — apareció Shun.

— ¡Las hamburguesas vienen por ti! — exclamó Twilight de la nada.

— Noooooo, descubrieron que comí hot dog — se lamentó Shun.

— No me jodas — murmuró Twilight.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña recopilación de los capítulos anteriores. Eso sí, quiero aclarar que nada más agregue los que a mí me causaron gracia hasta mojar los pantalones. Bueeehhh… yo me voy a dormir porque tengo sueño, espero que descansen ustedes también… Elbronyshun #fuera**

 **#SinFronterasComingSoon**


	17. Cap 16: Viaje en el tiempo

**Lamento la tardanza, es que por lo regular no llevo la noción del tiempo y pues hay veces en las que no publico los capítulos a tiempo. En fin, sin ganas de quitarles tiempo… disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Era una tormentosa mañana, de manera inexplicable una inesperada lluvia se desató en Equestria. Ninguno de los pegasos a cargo del clima sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero como no podían hacer absolutamente nada, se fueron a sus hogares a esperar que la lluvia cesara.

En Canterlot se había inaugurado un banco, dicho banco se había hecho conocido rápidamente. Los ponies que inocentemente fueron al mencionado lugar, quedaron atrapados allí pues comenzó a llover.

Nadie sospecharía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Algo inusual, normal, hasta quizás predecible en un lugar como lo es el banco.

Detrás del banco, se encontraban dos pegasos y un unicornio, los tres cargaban ropa que ocultaba sus identidades por completo.

Red Sky, Zark y Fill. Esos eran los nombres de aquellos tres ponies, que estaban por cometer un crimen.

— Rápido, tenemos que aprovechar que no hay ningún oficial en la zona — observó Red Sky.

— Papá, ¿cómo tú vas a entrar sin armas? Te van a agarrar y te van a linchar hasta que quedes todo amoratado o medio muerto — aseguró Zark.

— Señores, dejen eso. Vamos a robar el banco, salimos de allí y no hay heridos — recordó Fill.

— Eso díselo al maniático este que está obsesionado con los celulares, ¿Qué carajo es eso? — preguntó Red Sky.

— Mera, yo no tengo la culpa, eso salió y ya — se excusó Zark.

— Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos de una vez — ordenó Red Sky.

Ya dicho eso, los tres se colocaron unos pasamontañas y acto seguido entraron al banco.

— ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Que nadie se mueva! — exclamó Red Sky.

— ¡El gerente! ¡¿Dónde está el gerente?! — preguntó Zark.

Nerviosamente, una pony terrenal se levantó de su asiento y levanto su pata delantera derecha.

— S-Soy yo — respondió la pony.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Fill.

— Débora — contestó la pony.

— Llévame a la caja — ordenó Fill — Llévame a la caja, si me llevas a la caja, no te va a pasar nada.

— ¡Todos quietos! ¡No hagan movimientos bruscos porque si no los vamos a reventar! — advirtió Red Sky.

— Aguanta aquí — murmuró Zark.

— Otra vez este loco — se quejó Red Sky.

— ¡Los celulares! ¡Los celulares, vamos, los celulares! — exigió Zark reiteradas veces.

— ¿Eso qué es? — preguntó uno de los rehenes.

—… Que te importa, quédate tirado ahí — indicó Zark con molestia y confusión.

Zark se disponía a regresar al lado de su compañero, pero se percató de una anciana sentada en uno de los escritorios.

— Señora, el celular — pidió Zark.

— No sé qué es eso — respondió la anciana.

— Bueno, tírese al suelo — se rindió Zark.

— No puedo — se negó la anciana.

— Tírese al suelo, coopere — insistió Zark una vez más.

— Que no puedo — se negó la anciana nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no puede? — preguntó Zark.

— Porque tengo prótesis — respondió la anciana.

— Bueno… pero doble la silla y se tira poco a poco — explicó Zark.

— Ay, señor, ¿Por qué no mejor se olvida de mí y sigue robando? Yo ya estoy con una pezuña en el cementerio — se quejó la anciana.

— Vieja del Diablo — murmuró Zark.

— ¡Zark! ¡Zark! — gritó Red Sky.

— ¿Tu eres loco? Así van a saber quién soy — reprendió Zark.

— Olvídate de eso, ayúdame aquí, estaba llamando a la policía — explicó Red Sky — Nos tenemos que ir de aquí pero ya.

Y justo en el momento que Fill viene saliendo con la gerente, la policía hace acto de presencia.

— ¡No se mueva nadie! ¡Es la policía que está aquí! — anunció uno de los oficiales.

— ¡Fuego! — gritó otro de ellos.

— _Diablo, estos como que comieron caraota refrita y después le echaron sardina picante_ — pensó Fill.

Sin poderlo evitar, Débora, recibe uno de los disparos mientras Fill fue herido en una de las patas delanteras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Red Sky les dispara a ambos oficiales que estaban dentro del banco. Zark rápidamente fue a ayudar a Fill.

— ¡Vámonos! — exclamó Red Sky.

— Mierda — maldijo Fill a causa de la bala atrapada en su pata.

 **Más tarde…**

— Ahora sí que estamos fregados, nos están buscando y tenemos a una muerta encima — dijo Red Sky.

— Yo sabía que no debíamos hacer esto, en el plan no se habló de heridos ni de muertos — se lamentó Zark.

— Lo hecho, hecho está — aseguró Red Sky — Ahí tenemos el dinero suficiente como para cambiarnos la identidad y cada quien sigue por su lado.

— No, yo ni loco ando solo por ahí — negó Zark rotundamente.

— Tengo la solución — anunció Fill.

— Habla — dijo Red Sky cediéndole el paso al unicornio.

— Podemos regresar atrás y cambiar todo, y así no habrá heridos ni muertos — aseguró Fill.

— ¿Y ahora de que tú estás hablando? — preguntó Zark.

— Está más que claro — respondió Fill.

— Papá, habla en español porque no te estamos entendiendo ni quesito rayado — aseguró Red Sky.

— Viajar en el tiempo… sí, eso es lo que podemos hacer para arreglar las cosas — alegó Fill.

— ¿De cuál te fumaste hoy? — preguntó Zark.

— No me fume nada, en ningún momento se dijo que viajar en el tiempo era imposible — recordó Fill.

— ¡Ya está bueno! Estamos en un tremendo lio, lo mejor es que nos pongamos a descansar y mañana veremos que hacemos, la cosa no va a estar fácil — aseguró Red Sky.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Red Sky estaba despertando, había tenido una noche difícil. El pegaso estaba buscando a Fill con la vista, pero no lo veía por ningún lado y al dinero tampoco.

— Ay carajo — murmuró Red Sky — Zark… Zark… ¡Zark! ¡Fill no está y el dinero tampoco!

Con toda dificultad, Zark se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Fill con Red Sky.

— En el garaje se escucha mucho ruido — dijo Zark con el oído pegado al portón.

— ¡Fill! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Qué haces ahí adentro? — preguntó Red Sky.

— _Pasen, rápido —_ se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Sin pensarlo, Zark y Red Sky entran al garaje. Al entrar a dicho lugar, observaron un enorme campo de energía que provenía del cuerno de Fill.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — preguntó Red Sky.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sujétense de mí! — exclamó Fill.

— Vamos que esta vaina parece que se va a caer — observó Zark.

— Estamos sobre el piso, ¿para donde más nos vamos a caer? — preguntó Red Sky confundido.

— ¡Coño que se agarren de mí! — gritó Fill.

Luego de eso, Zark y Red Sky se sujetaron de Fill. Al momento que los dos pegasos se sujetaron del unicornio, un fuerte brillo apareció. Lo siguiente fue un túnel oscuro y al final una pequeña luz blanca.

— ¡Ay, mamá, todavía no me quiero morir! — gritó Zark.

Al pasar es luz, aparecieron en el mismo lugar, aparentemente.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Zark.

— Este lo que hizo fue meternos un susto — respondió Red Sky decepcionado.

— No… estamos en ayer — corrigió Fill.

— Hay que ver que tu estas bien endrogado — comentó Red Sky.

— No, señores, regresamos una hora antes del robo — aseguró Fill.

— No sé, todo está igual — observó Zark.

— ¿Acaso no ven los relojes? Fíjense en la fecha — indicó Fill.

— ¿Y a mí quien me quita que no los modificaste solo para jodernos un rato? — preguntó Red Sky.

— Mira, fíjate bien y piensa — dijo Fill — ¿A qué hora tu trajiste las armas?

— Treinta minutos antes de salir al banco, las encontré encima de las cajas — recordó Red Sky.

— ¿Y dónde están las armas? — preguntó Fill señalando hacia las cajas.

— Están en… esto tiene que ser juego — comentó Red Sky al ver que las armas aún estaban allí — Nada de esto puede ser real.

— Sí lo es, viajamos en el tiempo, entiéndelo — aseguró Fill.

Sin más dudas en la mente, los tres volvieron al banco con las mismas intenciones de robarlo, pero esta vez fijándose en cada detalle para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Todo salió bien, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo sumamente importante al llegar a la guarida.

— ¿Y ella que hace aquí? — preguntó Red Sky.

— Se supone que tenía que venir con nosotros — respondió Zark algo dudoso — O ¿no?

— Pero que bruto tú eres, acabas de alterar el presente, ahora tenemos que volver nuevamente para arreglar esto — dijo Fill un poco molesto.

— Por favor, déjenme ir, juro que no lo voy a decir a nadie de esto pero por favor déjenme ir — rogó Débora.

— Tú te callas, tenemos que volver y dejarte en el pasado — alegó Zark.

— Ahora sí metimos la pata — se lamentó Red Sky.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Fill.

— El dinero… lo dejamos en el banco — respondió Red Sky.

— Diablo — maldijo Zark.

Sin perder tiempo, volvieron a hacer otro viaje para tratar de arreglar la situación.

Sí, cualquiera pensaría con este viaje por fin las cosas se arreglarían… pues no.

— Ok, quiero saber porque esta vez te trajiste el dinero junto con la gerente — exigió Red Sky.

— Me gustó — confesó Zark.

— Otra vez — murmuró Fill.

 **Intento N°5…**

— ¡Esa negra no debería estar aquí! — exclamó Fill.

— Oye, tranquilo, mientras lo hagamos te voy a tratar bien; no te arrepentirás — aseguró la pony de color oscuro.

— ¡Cambio! — gritó Zark.

 **Intento N°10…**

— ¿Tu eres loco? Las viejas tienen arrugas y además, no te trajiste las monedas — se quejó Red Sky.

— ¡Cambio! — gritó Zark.

 **Intento N°17…**

— Choy un payachito, muah muah — se presentó el pequeño personaje.

— ¿Cómo entró esa cosa rara aquí? — preguntó Red Sky.

— Ay no sé pero cambien que le tengo fobia a los payasos — confesó Zark encima de Fill — ¡Cambio!

 **Intento N°32…**

— La humedad es mojada, atentamente: Khoelo — dijo un pony calvo de pelaje blanco.

— Senda estupidez — comentó Red Sky.

— ¡Cambio! — gritó Zark.

— Se me va a cansar el cuerno — se quejó Fill.

— ¡Cambia! — exigieron Zark y Red Sky al unísono.

 **Intento N°68…**

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! Vamos a impedir el robo y ya, yo solo quiero dormir y no puedo hasta que esto no este arreglado, sin muertos, locos, heridos, putas, etc — dijo Red Sky desesperadamente.

Rápidamente, los tres se acercaron a la parte trasera del banco y se encontraron con ellos mismos, lo cual fue bastante extraño.

— No pueden robar el banco, muchas cosas malas van a suceder — aseguró Red Sky.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad? — preguntó Zark del pasado.

— Porque los payasos te dan miedo — respondió Zark el viajero del tiempo.

— Ay mi madre, estos como que están diciendo la verdad — murmuró Zark del pasado.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Red Sky del pasado.

— Porque yo no le he dicho ese secreto a nadie — respondió Zark del pasado.

— ¡Esperen un momento! — exclamó Fill del pasado — Si ustedes están aquí entonces nosotros… mieeerda.

— Sí, chaito — se despidió Fill el viajero del tiempo.

Luego de que todo volviera a la normalidad, Zark, Red Sky y Fill estaban sentados en un sillón recordando todo y descansando de tantas locuras.

— Lo bueno es que este episodio ya se acabó — aseguró Zark.

— Sí, porque nosotros solo somos relleno, los verdaderos protagonistas están descansando en sus lujos mientras que nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio — se quejó Fill.

— No todos — murmuró Red Sky.

Más allá de esa dimensión, más allá de una mente bizarra, más allá de toda esta galaxia se encontraba un unicornio verde con una alicornio blanca, observando todo.

— Gracias por mantenerlos controlados — agradeció Celestia.

— No hay de que — alegó Shun.

— Son un par de locos, yo mejor me largo — dijo Discord desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz.

— Eres un loquillo — murmuró Shun volviendo con su trabajo.

* * *

 **Bueno, queridos, eso fue todo… creo que por esta semana, la verdad es que me costó muchísimo escribir esto porque tengo bloqueo del escritor nivel dios WhatTheFuckChuckNorrisSeCagóEnTuCara.**

 **Espero que les haya medio gustado, trataré de recuperar la inspiración para poder continuar con el humor habitual que tenía. Los quiero con todos mis riñones verdaderos y falsos, chao chao.**


	18. Cap 17: La visita

**Baia Baia pero Khe beo aki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es un capítulo más en la cuenta de este malvadín… me disculpan el motivo por el cuál estoy hablando en rima, es que hice una apuesta y ahora todos se me vinieron encima… sé que suena gay, pero anyway. Disfruten este capítulo porque el siguiente no prometo nada.**

* * *

La princesa Twilight Sparkle y el de vez en cuando protector de Equestria, Shun; se han casado. Han formado una linda familia y las cosas entre ellos van viento en popa.

Pero una carta ha llegado a los cascos de la princesa de parte de su familia, cosa que ha puesto de malas a Shun. Al parecer, los padres de Twilight y Luian no se llevan muy bien desde que un suceso pasado los dejara con una mala experiencia… según Twilight Velvet y Night Light.

— Shun, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? — preguntó Twilight.

— Tan seguro como que mi segundo nombre es Luian pero nadie lo sabe — respondió Shun sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Por favor, yo creo que ya es hora de que hagan las paces — comentó Twilight.

— Es más fácil conseguir un puesto en el cementerio que hacer las paces con esos dos que solo me quieren ver crucificado y castrado — aseguró Shun clavándole una fría mirada a la alicornio.

— No exageres, además, ¿no juraste hacer lo que sea con tal de estar a mi lado? — preguntó Twilight cerca de Shun.

— S-Si… eso fue… lo que dije — afirmó el unicornio sonrojado y nervioso.

— Jaja… no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos hecho, aún te sigas sonrojando y poniendo nervioso cuando me acerco a ti — observó Twilight.

— _Si tan solo supieras que es lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que haces eso —_ dijo Shun en su mente mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios.

— Papá, Mamá, los abuelos ya llegaron — anunciaron ambos hijos de Shun y Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

— Trágame tierra — murmuró Shun.

— Shun, por favor, compórtate — pidió Twilight.

En lo que los niños anunciaron la llegada de Twilight Velvet y Night Light, los mismos aparecieron y corrieron para abrazarse con su querida hija princesa.

— Mmm… también está… él — mencionó Night Light con desdén.

— A mí tampoco me gusta más que a ustedes — afirmó Shun.

— Sí, veo que el destino está empeñado en amargarnos la vida — agregó Twilight Velvet al ver al unicornio.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó Twilight Sparkle.

— ¿Qué pasa, hija? Así nos saludamos — aseguró Twilight Velvet.

— Sí, así es — afirmó Shun.

— No entiendo como estas criaturas pueden tener como padre a alguien como tú — dijo Night Light sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— Óigame, ellos no tienen nada que ver, el odio es entre ustedes y yo — recalcó Shun defiendo a sus dos hijos.

La princesa no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando por lo que decidió irse a tomar aire fresco junto con sus dos hijos.

Estando afuera, Blade, uno de los hijos de Twilight; notó que su madre estaba derramando lágrimas.

— Mamá, ¿por qué lloras? — preguntó Blade inocentemente.

— No te preocupes, no es nada — respondió ella secándose las lágrimas.

— Eso no durará para siempre, algún día mis abuelos y mi papá tendrán que reconciliarse — comentó Alice, la hija hembra de Twilight.

— Ojalá — respondió la alicornio con cara de esperanzas perdidas.

Mientras tanto, adentro del castillo, un debate se llevaba a cabo para poder llevarse bien y así poner de buenas a la princesa de la amistad.

— Yo no sé, pero de alguna manera nos tenemos que llevar bien para que esta situación no se repita — aseguró Shun.

— Sí, ahórcate — sugirió Night Light.

— ¿Qué fue? Celestia te va a castigar — respondió Shun.

— Escucha, el… "Pela Gatos" este tiene razón. Lo menos que quiero es ver a nuestra hija sufriendo cada vez que queramos visitarla — alegó Twilight Velvet.

— ¿Usted también? Ya vamos por mal camino — se quejó Shun.

— Mira, por lo tanto, yo creo que mejor le damos a una sorpresa a Twilight; aprovechando que en este momento está distraída con nuestros nietos — recordó Night Light.

— Perfecto, tu busca la comida y nosotros nos encargamos de organizar este lugar — indicó Twilight Velvet.

— Eso no se va a poder — negó Shun.

— ¿Cuál es tu excusa? — preguntó Twilight Velvet.

— La última vez que busqué comida, casi destruyo todo el pueblo por culpa de un pollo que aún seguía con vida — respondió Shun.

— Pues no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero tu buscas esa comida porque la buscas — culminó Twilight Velvet.

— No, No y NO…

 **20 Segundos después…**

— A lo que yo he llegado, a recibir órdenes de esa vieja — se quejó Shun.

— Pero está bien, si quiera está poniendo de su parte para hacer las paces — reflexionó Soarin.

— Sí, claro… ¿y no habrá queso rancio o envenenado por ahí? — preguntó Shun.

— Pero bueno, hombre, ¿cuál es tu empeño en provocar una guerra mundial? Déjate de eso, esos dos te van a terminar dando un susto — advirtió Soarin.

— ¿Y es que acaso a ti se te olvidó todo lo que yo pasé cuando Twilight Velvet y Night Light se enteraron de que mi caramelo estaba embarazada de mí? — cuestionó Shun.

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 _Era un hermoso día, Shun se encontraba tomando café en la puerta del castillo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la noche apasionada y salvaje que había tenido con su esposa, Twilight._

— _Quien pensaría que una pony como ella sería capaz de hacer eso — recordó Shun mientras tomaba un sorbo del caliente café — Creo que es malo tener memoria fotográfica… jejejeje…_

 _Mientras Shun reía pervertidamente, no se percató de que un yunque se dirigía hacia su pata trasera derecha._

— _¡AHHHH! — fue el gritó que se escuchó retumbando por los alrededores del castillo._

 _Como el responsable de que tal suceso pasara, Soarin bajó rápidamente a auxiliar al unicornio._

 _Más tarde, ambos estaban en Sugar Cube Corner esperando sus órdenes. Shun estaba pasando un dolor insoportable y Soarin se estaba escondiendo de Rainbow Dash, quien lo estaba buscando por presuntamente engañarlo con otra._

— _Esto no me va a salvar, de una forma u otra, esa diabla me va a conseguir — aseguró Soarin._

— _Dale con todo, aquí te espero… ajajajajajajajajaja — alegó Shun para luego comenzarse a reír._

— _Este como que está loco — dijo Soarin para sus adentros._

 _Luego de varios minutos, Soarin entro bastante aliviado, parecía que acaba de ganar la tercera guerra mundial contra Hitler resucitado._

— _Ajajajajajajajaja — seguía riéndose Shun mientras tomaba un batido de chocolate._

— _Ah pero tú ya estás bien — supuso Soarin._

— _Dímelo, tipo, llegaste — respondió Shun — No, niño, aquí como un pendejo lo que me estoy es riendo para no llorar… este dolor va de mal en peor._

— _Tú tranquilo, que en menos de lo que tu esperas, algo pasa para que ya no te duela más esa pata — aseguró Soarin._

— _Si eso es verdad, yo a ti te doy toda mi colección de libros de "Teddy El Loquillo" — dijo Shun muy seguro de sí pues pensaba que el pegaso solo trataba de levantar sus ánimos._

— _Se fue ahí — culminó Soarin._

 _Y de pronto, Twilight apareció en Sugar Cube Corner…_

— _¡Diablo! ¿Tú como sabías que yo estaba aquí? — preguntó Shun confuso._

— _Recuerda que tú eres mi esposo y por ende, puedo conseguirte sin importar en el lugar que estés — respondió Twilight — En fin, vine porque tengo algo que decirte._

— _Si es por el jarrón de galletas, te juro que yo no fui, fue un gato que entro a media noche con hambre — se excusó Shun._

— _No, no es sobre eso — aclaró Twilight — Pero necesito estar a solas contigo para poder decírtelo._

— _Bueno, yo me voy…_

— _Tú no puedes porque me estas cuidando — interrumpió Shun._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó Twilight._

— _Una herida leve en una pata, nada grave — respondió Shun._

— _Le cayó un yunque — confesó Soarin._

— _Tu si tapas, caramba — murmuró Shun._

— _Ouch… bueno, te lo diré aquí… pero, Soarin, no puedes decir absolutamente nada hasta que yo te diga — indicó Twilight._

— _Como digas, Twilight — obedeció Soarin haciendo un saludo militar._

— _Bien… el motivo por el cuál estoy aquí es… porque estoy embarazada — confesó Twilight embozando una pequeña sonrisa por los nervios._

 _La verdad no sabía si el unicornio lo tomaría bien o mal, pero por sobre todas las cosas, esperaba que lo tomara como una buena noticia._

— _No… ¿enserio?... pero… — Shun no encontraba como expresar su felicidad por lo que se levantó y le dio un enorme abrazo a su esposa seguido de un profundo pero corto beso en la boca._

— _Ah… pero tú ya estás bien… así que por favor la colección de "Teddy" la quiero envuelta en papel de regalo — pidió Soarin — Y por cierto, felicitaciones a los dos._

— _Maldito brujo — murmuró Shun mientras le clavaba una mirada asesina al pegaso._

— _Me alegra que te guste la noticia, pero ahora te tengo una mejor — aseguró Twilight._

— _¿Ya terminamos ese libro de poses? Dime que sí porque ya estoy un poco descaderado — explicó Shun._

— _No, no hemos terminado. Se trata sobre mis papás, hoy vienen de visita — dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa._

— _Ah… que bien… yo siento que algo me va a pasar — murmuró Shun desviando la mirada hacia el cielo._

— _Bueno, papá: Cinco, cinco, tres, siete, nueve… no se te olvide, en papel de regalo — se despidió Soarin._

— _Ese pegaso de la zi-po-ti-lla — dijo Shun con cierta rabia al saber que tendría que enviarle a Soarin una de sus colecciones más valiosas y que jamás volverían a ser suyas._

 _Más tarde ese mismo día, Twilight y Shun estaban listos esperando la llegada de Twilight Velvet y Night Light. Se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo; allí había una mesa mediana en la cual iban a estar sentados conversando y una enorme gran mesa en la cual estaba la comida y las bebidas._

— _¿A tu papá le caigo bien? — preguntó Shun._

— _Si, ¿Por qué no? No le has hecho nada malo — respondió Twilight._

— _Es que yo siento que algo malo va a pasar… y tu papá está involucrado — aseguró Shun._

— _Cálmate, solo son los nervios, toma algo y verás que te calmas — sugirió Twilight._

 _Minutos después, Twilight Velvet, Night Light y Shining Armor hicieron acto de presencia. Como era de esperarse, saludaron a la alicornio primero mientras Shun seguía con ese pensamiento malo que no lo dejaba en paz._

— _Que hay, Shun — saludó Shining._

— _Dímelo, Shining, ¿tu papá se tomó su pastilla? — le respondió Shun con una pregunta._

— _No te va a hacer nada, a menos que Twily esté embarazada de ti — aseguró Shining._

— _Muchas gracias, ahora me dejas más tranquilo — dijo Shun de manera sarcástica._

— _¿Qué fue?... No me digas que…_

— _Sí, mi hermano, hoy me dio la noticia — afirmó Shun._

— _Bien, hay dos partes buenas en esto: El legado de tu familia va a seguir en pie y, alguien de nuestra misma familia heredará el trono — dedujo Shining._

 _De pronto, Twilight se acerca con sus padres hacia Shining y Shun, quienes estaban algo dudosos sobre el comportamiento de Night Light._

— _Y aquí está el desgraciado — observó Night Light._

— _Jeje… como está, suegro… ay no, eso suena feo… como está, señor… ay no, no, no, no quiero hacerlo sonar como un viejo… ¿cómo está usted? — se notaba que Shun estaba nervioso a un nivel… casi inimaginable._

— _Yo estoy bien, el que está mal es otro, "Pela Gato" — respondió Night Light._

— _Te mató — susurró Shining._

— _Ya lo sé — respondió Shun en susurro._

 _Durante ese día al principio las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad, pero llegó a un punto que ya la situación no daba para más._

— _Bueno, yo voy a buscar otra botella antes de que esta se acabe — dijo Shun levantándose de la mesa._

— _Yo también voy — anunció Night Light siguiendo al esposo de su hija._

 _En lo que ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa como para que no pudieran escuchar, Night Light comenzó la batalla._

— _Espero que te hagas cargo de niño o niña, porque si no yo personalmente, te mato — amenazó Night Light._

— _¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? Su hija es lo que más quiero en este mundo, deje el afán de hacerme ver mal — pidió Shun._

— _Tú no eres el indicado para ella, se nota que tú en cualquier momento la vas a abandonar — dedujo Night Light._

— _Por supuesto que no — recalcó Shun — Con esas culiadas y esas mamadas que… perdón, perdón, no era mi intensión._

— _Tú vas a ver cuál es mi intensión ahora, corre antes de que te agarre — sugirió Night Light._

— _Ahora si hace falta una Parcel o una Doll plus — fue lo que dijo Shun antes de salir corriendo y dejar nada más que su silueta de humo._

 _Mientras Shun ganaba ventaja, no se dio cuenta de que se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y gracias a eso; de un salto cayó encima de Twilight Velvet. Al caer encima de ella, quedaron en una posición un tanto incómoda._

— _Ay… le juro, que no es lo que usted piensa — aseguró Shun mientras poco a poco se levantaba._

— _Te garchaste a mi hija, ¿ahora también a mi mujer? Tú vas a ver quién es el que manda aquí — aseguró Night Light._

 _Shun se levantó, solo para ver como su suegro le lanzaba puñetazos que fácilmente esquivaba. Pero en un descuido, Night Light tomó un cuchillo._

 _Gracias a su agilidad, Shun se dio cuenta de ese cuchillo._

— _Ah, pero me vas a matar de verdad — dedujo Shun._

— _¿Tu qué crees? — preguntó Night Light con sarcasmo._

 _Sin pensarlo, Shun comenzó a correr a alta velocidad siendo perseguido por su suegro para matarlo. Por suerte, Shun divisó a cierto pegaso que a lo mejor lo podía ayudar._

— _¡Soarin! ¡Soarin! — gritaba Shun._

— _Dime, papú — respondió Soarin encima de una nube que se movía con él._

— _Papú, dame una mola que mi suegro me quiere matar — señaló Shun._

— _Ah pues súbete que esta cosita que tú ves, tiene turbo del bueno — aseguró Soarin._

 _Y así pasaron gran parte del tiempo, lo raro era que Night Light no se cansaba._

— _Bueno, ¿y qué fue lo que ese loco se tomó? Hace media hora que debía estar sin aire tirado por ahí a merced de un vagabundo gay — dijo Soarin mientras veía como el suegro de Shun seguía corriendo sin dificultad._

— _Eso no importa, tengo una idea, vamos a bajarnos por acá — indicó Shun._

 _Luego de un pequeño rato sin verlos, Night Light divisó un pequeño kiosko._

— _Bueno, con un sorbo debo estar bien — dijo Night Light para sí mismo._

 _Al llegar al Kiosko vio una gran variedad de bebidas, la baba se le salía por probar alguna de esas bebidas. Pero lo raro en todo eso, fueron ambos vendedores._

— _Como está, seniore, le presentamos el "Culoneplus". Quita la sed al instante — aseguró el primer vendedor._

— _Deme un uno — pidió Night Light._

— _No se preocupe, son muestras gratis — aseguró el segundo vendedor._

— _Mejor aún — agregó Night Light tomando un sorbo de la bebida — Mmm, esta buena._

— _Que bueno, porque su ingrediente principal es popo de ganado — confesó el primer vendedor._

— _¡Puaj! ¿Acaso son locos? — preguntó Night Light._

— _Casi, casi, pero no se queje; no le estamos cobrando nada — respondió el segundo vendedor._

— _Bueno, eso sí — afirmó Night Light — Haber, denme otra._

— _Bien, este es: "Costilla Rota". No se fije en el nombre, es solo apariencia — aseguró el segundo vendedor._

 _En lo que tomó la dichosa bebida, sintió como sus papilas gustativas se estaban quemando._

— _¡AAHHH! Denme algo, esto pica — se quejó Night Light._

— _Ay perdón, eso era picante de mi abuela, tome: "Romo e Italio" — recomendó el primer vendedor._

 _Sin pensarlo, Night Light tomó la bebida antes mencionada. Pero por una extraña razón, sentía como el fuego arreciaba dentro de él._

— _¿De qué está hecho esto? — preguntó Night Light con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Lo sentimos de nuevo, seniore, eso no era romo; era gasolina — respondió el segundo vendedor tapándose los ojos fingiendo que estaba apenado._

— _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! — gritó Night Light lo más fuerte que pudo._

— _No llore, niñita, vaya al lago y tome agua antes de que su garganta se deshidrate y por último quede paralítico — sugirió el primer vendedor._

 _Rápidamente, Night Light corrió hacia el lago, pero se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa._

— _¿Dónde está el agua? — preguntó Night Light desesperado._

— _¿Tú quieres agua? Acepta la relación entre Twilight y yo — exigió Shun quitándose el disfraz de vendedor._

— _Hazlo o si no te vas a morir ahí — afirmó Soarin quitándose también el disfraz._

— _¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡La acepto pero denme agua! — se rindió Night Light._

— _Te fuiste ahí — cantó Soarin victorioso dándole paso para que se metiera en un tanque con agua que tenían allí guardado._

 _Mientras el desesperado Night Light tomaba agua a más no poder, Soarin interrogaba a Shun sobre donde estaba el agua del lago._

— _Shun, aquí hablando como loco, ¿Dónde está el agua de este lago? — preguntó Soarin bastante confundido._

— _Mira hacia arriba, tal vez eso resuelva tus dudas — señaló Shun._

 _Sin protestar ni nada por el estilo, Soarin mira hacia arriba. Sí, amigos, se llevó una gran sorpresa. El agua estaba flotando encima de ellos gracias a la magia que estaba utilizando Shun._

— _Tramposo — comentó Soarin._

— _Tengo que tener mis jugadas muy bien pensadas — se excusó Shun._

— _Bien, acepto tu relación entre tú y mi hija, pero que esto quede entre nosotros — pidió Night Light más calmado._

— _Puede considerarlo un hecho — aseguró Shun._

 _Dicho eso, Shun tomó a Night Light y a Soarin y luego utilizó su tele-transportación._

 *****FIN DE FLASHBACK*****

— Ah ya, pero todo terminó bien — recordó Soarin.

— No del todo, digamos que aún tiene la espinita — dijo Shun con cierto aire de decepción.

— Tranquilo, recuérdale lo del picante y verás cómo accede a tus peticiones — aseguró Soarin.

— Sí, tienes razón — afirmó Shun.

— Oye, tu cuento tomó casi todo el día, tanto que ya todo está cerrado — observó Soarin.

— Tengo magia, puedo aparecer lo que necesito aquí y ahora — aseguró Shun usando su magia para hacer aparecer la comida.

— Siendo así, yo creo que hasta aquí llegue yo — dijo Soarin a punto de irse — Por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace como dos o tres años?

— Si — respondió Shun.

— Que bien… ¡Porque el brujo eres tú! — exclamó Soarin comenzando a volar — Dale con todo a ese loco, recuerda el picante.

— Loco — murmuró Shun para luego tele-transportarse junto con la comida.

Luego de Shun llegara nuevamente al castillo de su amada princesa, organizó todo junto con Twilight Velvet y Night Light. Lograron darle la sorpresa que esperaba a la alicornio y pasaron un buen rato juntos; en familia.

En lo que llegó la noche, el momento de partida para los padres de Twilight había llegado. Pero la princesa quería algo más antes de que este gran momento se acabara.

— Papá, Mamá, Shun… quiero que hagan las paces, no quiero que se estén peleando más… por favor, quiero que se lleven bien — pidió Twilight.

— Hija, por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando sea por ti, yo soy capaz de hacer las paces con… Shun — aseguró Twilight Velvet.

— Yo digo lo mismo, aunque por mi parte nunca hubo problemas — agregó Shun — Y gracias por decir mi nombre al fin.

— Papá, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer las paces? — preguntó Twilight esperando una respuesta positiva.

— Hey, si quieres te traigo un poquito de picante de mi abuela — se ofreció Shun maliciosamente.

— No… no, no… ¡No!... no hace falta, voy a hacer las paces contigo porque mi pequeña hija me lo pide — se rindió Night Light.

— _Tan dichoso tú, Soarin, gracias por la idea_ — pensó Shun.

Después de eso, se dieron un abrazo familiar y luego los padres de Twilight se marcharon.

Shun sentía un gran alivio, por fin se iba a llevar bien con los padres de su esposa.

— Psss… Shun, que buen trabajo — felicitó alguien cerca del oído izquierdo del unicornio.

— ¿Miniatura? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? — preguntó Shun.

— Nada, solo vine a felicitarte y a decirte algo muy importante — respondió Miniatura — Presta atención: Hoy mojas… sí, hermano, hoy mojas.

— Deja de decir disparates…

Era cierto lo que Miniatura le decía a Shun, Twilight lo estaba observando con una mirada llena de lujuria mientras que se mordía el labio inferior.

— Bien, yo me voy — se despidió Miniatura esfumándose.

— Shun…

— ¿Y los niños? — preguntó el.

— Están dormidos… en nuestra habitación hay campo de fuerza que impide que los sonidos salgan de ahí — explicó Twilight.

— Bien… digamos que estoy de buenas así que… te complaceré — se rindió Shun.

— No, yo te voy a complacer a ti — corrigió Twilight mientras comenzaba a comérselo a besos.

— Esta noche será larga — murmuró Shun con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

 **Bien, amigos, algo largo el capítulo pero lo vale… este será el capítulo de esta semana, ¿saben por qué? Pues para la próxima semana habrá un capítulo especial. Es más, voy a revelar el nombre: "Un día con Peppa". Jajajaja, si, lo sé, es algo loco pero créanme, será entretenido.**

 **Supongo que alguno de ustedes habrá visto Peppa, saben que es muy estúpido y todo eso. Pero ustedes no imaginan mi versión. Además, tengan en cuenta que no soy "La Mente Bizarra" No, no, no, no… Yo soy "El Señor Iluminatti" Muajajaja, tráiganme a sus vírgenes… ok, no. Pero en fin, les aseguro que será un capítulo bastante llamativo, no se lo pierdan la próxima semana por este mismo canal, no sé a qué hora; Cuídense.**


	19. Cap 18: Un día con Peppa

**Soy Peppa, la cerdita *oingk***

 **Él es mi hermanito George *oingk* *oingk***

 **Ella es mamá cerdita *OINGK***

 **Y él es papá cerdito *OOOINGK***

 **Ajajajajaja… ¡Peppa!**

 **Bienvenidos sean a este capítulo que para muchos debe ser cáncer pues no les gusta esta serie. ¡No! ¡No me gusta Peppa! Espero que eso quede claro, solamente se me vino a la mente la idea de meterme en ese mundo y hacer de las mías para ver cuál es su reacción. Ojalá los entretenga y por favor, no discriminen, no sean Pájaros y lean hasta el final… obvio que el que sea dominicano me entendió a la perfección. En fin, que esto empiece.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, Soarin se encontraba caminando, parecía que no tenía a donde ir. El pegaso estaba extremadamente aburrido.

De pronto se le ocurrió visitar a uno de sus mejores amigos, un unicornio que siempre provoca la guerra mundial a todo lugar que va… sí, todos saben que cuando se utilizan esos términos, claramente están hablando de Shun.

Soarin iba caminando hacia el castillo de la princesa Twilight pues se la pasaba allí últimamente.

— Ojalá este haciendo algo entretenido — suspiró Soarin acercándose a la puerta del castillo.

— _Spike, ni se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a Twilight, recuerda que si lo haces tendrás una recompensa muy valiosa que te gustará —_ se escuchó desde adentro.

— Ay, mamá, este tipo se va de boom y yo aquí de Paracaídas — dijo Soarin para luego entrar corriendo — ¡Espérame, papú! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

— Te me guayaste, hermano, tú no vas a ir — aseguró Shun.

— Hombre, no dañes el momento, es una ratico nada más — insistió Soarin.

— Mira, buen fresco, ya se te dijo que no — negó Shun nuevamente.

— Su majestad, por favor, concédame el honor de ir con usted — insistió Soarin una vez más.

— Tu con tus modales, está bien, puedes venir pero a mi después no me vengas a chillar porque yo voy a explorar a un mundo totalmente desconocido — advirtió Shun.

— Ahhh… eso es una chancleta, vamos y ya — dijo Soarin sin siquiera pensar en las palabras del unicornio.

— Bueno, Spike, yo creo que más seguro es que vengas también a que te quedes aquí. Twilight de seguro que va a llegar y si te encuentra aquí, va a hacer todo lo posible por sacarte la verdad — reflexionó Shun.

— Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso, me he dado cuenta de que las aventuras contigo son las más divertidas — aseguró Spike acercándose al unicornio.

— Shhh, ten cuidado con lo que dices que muchos envidiosos que le van a echar ñeca al responsable de esta historia — murmuró Shun.

Ya sin más nada que agregar, Shun utiliza gran parte de su magia para realizar una tele-transportación de nivel superior para poder viajar a otra constelación.

El cuerno de Shun comenzó a brillar de un color rojo bastante intenso, acompañado de incontables rayos eléctricos que los rodeaban a los tres; se notaba la cantidad de magia que estaba utilizando, era mucha.

— ¡Sujétense de mí! — indicó Shun.

Luego de eso, Spike y Soarin se sujetaron del unicornio y acto seguido, los tres desaparecieron.

Mientras se tele-transportaban, se podían ver miles de estrellas y también muchas dimensiones. Era una vista bastante fascinante, nadie sería capaz de creer esto, a excepción del doctor Whooves y por supuesto, Twilight.

— Wow, es tan… hermosho — observó Spike a punto de sacar la garra del campo de energía.

— ¡No saques la garra! Cosas graves te pueden pasar si haces eso, podrías llegar incompleto o peor aún… podrías dejar de existir… todo es una explicación confusa pero yo prefiero simplificarlo con palabras claras y frías — aseguró Shun.

Luego de unos momentos, una luz los invadió por completo a tal punto que no les quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos para proteger su vista.

Al pasar todo eso, los tres aparecieron en una colina y acto seguido, el campo de energía desapareció por completo.

— Bien, creo que llegamos — observó Shun — ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué te ves como un bollo mal amarrado?

— Ajajajajajajajaja, no te fijes en mí, fíjate en la mala imitación de cuerno que tienes en la cabeza — señaló Soarin mientras se reía.

— Chingada madre — maldijo Shun — Oye, no te metas con mi cuerno que ese fue el que no hizo venir aquí, no hagas que te desintegre aquí mismo.

— Bien, bien, perdón — se disculpó Soarin.

— No mames, estoy todo desfigurado — se quejó Spike.

— No, mijo, lo que estás es más prehistórico — corrigió Shun con intensión de burla.

— Pfff, ajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaahhhh, no mames, ajajajajajajajajaaah — rió Soarin como un psicópata.

— No te burles que nosotros estamos igual, parecemos las primeras creaciones de un animador novato — observó Shun.

— Puto, me cagaste la diversión — murmuró Soarin.

— ¡Dinosaurio! — exclamó un pequeño cerdito encima de Spike.

— Oye, niño, no soy un dinosaurio, soy un dragón — se quejó Spike mientras trataba de quitarse al cerdito de encima.

— ¡George! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto una cerdita más grande acercándose.

— Confundió a nuestro amigo con un dinosaurio — respondió Shun.

— Oh… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? No los he visto antes — recordó la cerdita.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa quiénes somos? No estamos aquí para hacer amigos — contestó Soarin.

— Eso no fue muy amable — comentó la cerdita.

— Me importa un carajo la amabilidad, ¿no estás viendo que estamos deformes? — preguntó Soarin sarcásticamente.

— Aguántate ahí, yo resuelvo — le murmuró Shun a Soarin — Yo soy Shun, él es Soarin y él es Spike.

— Yo me llamo Peppa y él es mi hermanito George — se presentó la cerdita.

— DINOSAURIOHHH — dijo George con cara de retrasado mental pero a la vez mezclada con una cara de violador.

— ¡Aléjenlo de mí! ¡No dejen que se me acerque! — pidió Spike desesperadamente escondiéndose detrás del pegaso.

— ¿Les presento a mis amigos? — preguntó Peppa.

— Sí, claro, Peppa — respondió Shun por salir del paso.

Dicho eso, la cerdita llamada Peppa les hizo un pequeño recorrido a Shun, Soarin y Spike por todos los lugares que ella conocía.

— Ella es mi mejor amiga, Susy oveja — dijo Peppa con su típica sonrisa.

— Hola — saludó Susy.

— Pero ven acá, ¿todas las niñas de aquí usan el mismo vestido aburrido de diferente color? — preguntó Soarin.

— No entiendo de que hablas — respondió Peppa.

— Discúlpennos un momento — pidió Shun.

El unicornio discretamente se alejó junto con Soarin y Spike para hablar sobre algo aparentemente importante.

— Pero que boca la tuya, estamos en otro mundo y a ti lo que se te ocurre es peguntar sobre vestimenta, bájale un chin, men — reprendió Shun.

— ¿Y que tú quieres, papá? Parecen clones con distintos defectos — se excusó Soarin.

— Ustedes llorando por nada, el que está en problemas soy yo, ese niño no para de mirarme — señaló Spike — No cabe duda, quiere mi ojete.

— No digas tonterías, solo es un cerdo miniatura con cara de psicópata-violador-asesino de viejas retrogradas — dedujo Shun en menos de diez segundos, pero luego se dio cuenta del punto de vista del dragón — Tienes razón, Spike, pero has hasta lo imposible para proteger ese agujero; dentro de poco nos vamos.

— Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes que soportar a un pequeño violador que solo te mira esperando a que te descuides para al fin meterte su pito — se quejó Spike.

— Coño, tate tranquilo no te va a pasar nada — aseguró Shun ya un poco fuera de quicio.

— Conste — murmuró Spike.

Después de eso, Spike, Soarin y Shun volvieron la oveja y con la cerdita.

— Peppa, ¿podemos continuar? Es que dentro de poco nos tenemos que marchar — pidió Shun.

— Ah, un consejo, aféitate la melena y obtendrás magia — sugirió Soarin.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Susy.

— Sí, eso es totalmente real — respondió Soarin son malicia.

Luego de eso, Peppa continuó presentándole sus amigos a los tres extraños que parecían ser amables pero no tanto.

— Tengo una duda para ti, ¿de qué color eres? — preguntó Soarin.

— Soy blanca con rayas negras — respondió Zoey Cebra.

— Ajá, ¿y a mi quien me quita que seas negra con rayas blancas? La verdad aún no está comprobado — aseguró Soarin.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— No duermas en exceso porque si creces demasiado te pones pendejo — explicó Soarin.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Pedro Pony.

— Sí, yo que tú me dedicaba a leer, ver televisión, ver porno — respondió Soarin tomando el papel de científico.

— Sss… Soarin, es apenas un niño — reprendió Shun — Tómate la pastilla, has estado dándole malas sugerencias a todos los amigos de la cerdita esta. Y ay de ti si esa oveja se afeita.

— Caballo, no pasa nada. Además, si eso pasa, lo máximo que podemos hacer es reírnos por la pendejada que se puso a creer — aseguró Soarin.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, Shun le vio lo gracioso a lo de Susy.

— Sí, tienes razón, todos aquí están bien pendejos — comentó Shun.

 **Otros minutos después…**

— Un perro no habla, esto es brujería — dedujo Soarin.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Danny Perro confundido.

— DINOSAURIOHHH — dijo George acercándose al dragón.

— Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te haga tocino y te coma hasta que no quede nada de ti pero absolutamente nada — advirtió Spike.

— Buaaaaaahhhh — comenzó a llorar George.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, chao, vayan por el buen camino; todos aquí están bien pendejos lo quieran o no — se despidió Soarin rápidamente — Shun, rápido, vámonos de aquí.

— Aleluia — murmuró Shun.

Sin perder tiempo, el unicornio comenzó a utilizar su magia para tele-transportarse hasta su hogar, Equestria.

Al llegar, aparecieron en el mismo punto donde partieron en un principio. Pero mejor aún, Twilight no había llegado todavía.

— Yo voy a dormir…

— No, no, no, primero vamos a emborracharnos — interrumpió Soarin.

— Totalmente de acuerdo contigo — anunció Shun.

Tomada la decisión, los tres se fueron a tomar hasta que el cuerpo no aguantara más. Al llegar al nivel máximo de emborrachamiento, los tres se retiraron del bar y comenzaron a caminar disparatadamente por las calles de Ponyville y hablando.

— Las mujeres solamente nos usan, son unas pervertidas que solo andan pendiente de una verga grande para poderla chupar — aseguró Soarin ebrio — Aleluya, aleluya, Celestia bendícelas tú, que yo no puedo.

— Tú si dices disparates, por cierto, Spike, aquí tienes tu premio — dijo Shun mientras le entregaba el premio al dragón — Una foto firmada y besuqueada por Rarity, por ahora solo eso.

— Gracias, vale mucho para mí — agradeció Spike.

— Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Qué habrá pasado con la oveja? ¿Será que se afeitó? — preguntó Shun.

— Hermano, lo malo es que no podemos verla, pero te aseguro que si lo hizo — respondió Soarin.

— Espero que sí porque por viajar hasta allá me quedé sin magia — dijo Shun intentando no quedarse dormido.

 **En el mundo de Peppa…**

Susy oveja se había terminado de afeitarse toda, pero al esperar unos segundos, se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Creo que no fue una buena idea! — exclamó Susy.

— Hija, ¿ahora qué hiciste? — preguntó mamá oveja mientras iba a la habitación de Susy solo para encontrarse con algo inesperado — ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fue la reacción de mamá oveja antes de desmayarse al ver a su hija totalmente afeitada, se veía totalmente horrible.

— No debí hacerle caso a ese tal Soarin — se lamentó Susy.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que los haya entretenido un rato y al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa. Como sabrán, "Sin Fronteras" es la historia ganadora. Les adelanto algo, esa historia saldrá apenas termine esta y en el transcurso de "Sin Fronteras" o a su término, soltaré otra pero esta vez no haré votación. Lo más probable es que "Sin Fronteras" no dure mucho porque la verdad es que las ideas las tengo muy desorganizadas. Pero bueno, ese es un problema que no tardará en encontrar una solución. Una cosita más, este será el capítulo de esta semana, es que no he tenido creatividad para nada. Trataré de publicar los dos capítulos que faltan la semana que viene o la otra que viene arriba, hare mi mejor esfuerzo pero de verdad, no tengo mente para nada. Quiera Celestia o Luna que este mal se me pase. Nos vemos, papús y mamús, pórtense bien.**


	20. Cap 19: Espías

**Esta vez, algo diferente, algo que no me atrevía a hacer desde este punto de vista. Les presento, un capítulo de espías despistados que son buenos haciendo lo que hacen… olviden lo que dije, ni yo mismo sé que lo que quiero decir.**

* * *

Era un día bastante ajetreado en la agencia "Private Segurity International" ubicada bajo el palacio de Canterlot para no levantar sospechas aunque seamos francos, ¿a quién se le iba a ocurrir que una organización trabaja bajo el palacio de Canterlot?

Bueno, ese no era el problema. El problema era que acababan de asesinar a uno de los mejores agentes y el responsable aún seguía con libertad apunto de vender un arma nuclear a unos terroristas sumamente peligrosos.

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en la sala de juntas con: Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Soarin, Shun y Starlight Glimmer.

— ¿Y cómo fue que esta zorra, averiguó nuestros putos nombres? — preguntó Shun.

— No lo sabemos y cuidado con eso de zorra, Shun, no eres inmune a "Recursos Pony" — advirtió Celestia.

— Ay madura, además, zorra también es la hembra del zorro — aseguró Shun.

— Sí, pero aquí es otra cosa — comentó Flash en tono burlón.

— Bueno, bueno, aquí el punto es que ninguno de ustedes puede ir. Saben todo sobre ustedes, los descubrirían en un instante — recordó Celestia.

— Lo mejor es que vaya yo — anunció Shun.

— No, no puedes…

— En lugar de enviarme a mí, enviaste a Discord y lo asesinaron. ¡Hare lo que me dé la gana! — interrumpió Shun.

— No puedes hacerlo, estarías violando las leyes de la agencia — dijo Celestia intentando calmar al unicornio.

— Escucha, esto es lo que haremos: Iré a la maquina "Cambia caras", tendré una nueva cara y, cuando vaya; jamás me reconocerán — explicó Shun muy seguro de sí.

— ¿Tienes cambio? No acepta billetes — dijo Celestia siguiéndole la corriente al unicornio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que pagar? — preguntó Shun.

— No porque ni siquiera existe — respondió Celestia.

— Claro que sí, Shining, Flash y Soarin estaban hablando de eso en el cagadero — recordó Shun.

Estos tres mencionados solo se limitaron a disimular que estaban revisando unos documentos mientras aguantaban las ganas de reírse.

— Algo me dice que te vieron la cara — observó Celestia.

— ¡Trío estúpido de vaginas! — se molestó Shun.

— Bien, lo que necesitamos es a alguien que no noten, a alguien invisible — aseguró Celestia.

— Yo lo haré — anunció Starlight.

— Ay que linda, gracias, gordy — agradeció Shun sin tomar enserio la propuesta de la unicornio.

— Es enserio, yo jamás he salido al campo a combatir — afirmó Starlight.

— Exacto, así o más pendeja la idea — dijo Shun aun sin tomarla enserio.

— Oigan, técnicamente soy una agente capacitada, además quiero hacerlo — aseguró Starlight.

— Pero trabajaste con Discord — recordó Celestia.

— Sí, pero dudo que sepan cual es mi rostro, yo podría ir y no me reconocerían — explicó Starlight.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia se puso un poco pensativa.

— Espera, ¿lo estás considerando? — preguntó Shun haciendo que la princesa le dedicara cierta mirada que al unicornio no le gustaba — Si lo estás considerando, considera mi renuncia.

— Bien, irás tú — se rindió Celestia.

— Como quieras, renuncio — dijo Shun levantándose — Y una cosa más, sé que la maquina "Cambia Caras" existe, solo la estás ocultando de mí.

Tras decir esto último, Shun se retiró empujando la puerta con fuerza.

Luego de medio día de preparaciones, Starlight estaba lista para salir a su misión. La unicornio salió con un disfraz de anciana una simple maleta.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma — se quejó Starlight en voz baja.

Starlight subió a un jet alta tecnología y enseguida despegó. El viaje solo duró unos 22 minutos. El jet aterrizó en Roma, Italia. Desde de ese aeropuerto, Starlight tendría que tomar un taxi hacia un hotel que estaba enfrente de la base de operaciones del mafioso que mantenía contacto con el responsable del asesinato de Discord.

Starlight tomó el taxi, pasaron por innumerable lugares lujosos pero ninguno de esos era el dichoso hotel.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, comenzaron a adentrarse a un lugar bastante opacado de luz y que en las calles se podían ver distintas cosas.

— Que lugar tan horrible — comentó Starlight en voz baja.

Luego de un par de vueltas, llegaron al hotel indicado. A Starlight no le quedó de otra más que bajarse del taxi y adentrarse en el hotel.

Se registró y subió a su habitación, revisó un rincón y encontró un sobre. Dentro del sobre había un arma, después se sentó en la cama y abrió la maleta.

Al hacer eso, sacó un pequeño estuche en donde tenía una lente de contacto y un audífono que la comunicaba directamente con Twilight, quien estaba encargada de monitorear cada movimiento de Starlight.

— Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada — se dijo Starlight a sí misma.

— Pues no te ves tan tranquila — comentó una voz dentro de la habitación.

— ¡AH! ¡¿Quién eres?! — preguntó Starlight lanzando su cartera hacia un rincón.

La voz no se escuchó nuevamente sino que la una luz se encendió, iluminando el ya mencionado rincón, revelando a un unicornio sujetando la cartera.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? — preguntó Starlight.

— ¿Qué cómo entré a la habitación de un hotel barato? Porque yo si soy un espía — respondió Shun.

 **Mientras tanto, en la agencia…**

— Me cago en la pared, Shun está en el campo — anunció Twilight.

— Descuida, no está haciendo nada malo — aseguró Soarin mientras caminaba con una taza de chocolate caliente.

— Claro… por ahora — murmuró Twilight.

 **De vuelta en la habitación del hotel…**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Starlight.

— Tratando de salvar la misión — respondió Shun.

— ¿No se supone que renunciaste? Eres bastante bipolar — comentó Starlight.

— Claro que no, no puedo renunciar; me necesitan — aseguró Shun.

— Pues yo no — contradijo Starlight.

— Si claro y yo soy un criminal de guerra — dijo Shun de manera sarcástica.

— Vete de aquí, no puedes hacer esto, nos estás poniendo en riesgo — advirtió Starlight.

— Yo tiendo a hacer las cosas que me dicen que no puedo hacer, por ejemplo: A travesar fuego, aterrizar sin paracaídas, etc. Una vez convencí a todo el congreso de yo era Barack Obama — recordó Shun.

— ¿Te pintaste de negro? Que inapropiado — comentó Starlight.

— Detuve el conteo de una bomba nuclear, faltando solo cuatro segundos. También me lance desde un edificio, de veinte pisos; tuve que fingir que era parte de un puto espectáculo. ¿Pero sabes que es lo más sorprendente? Una vez, esta pata, se desprendió de mí. ¿Y quién la unió? Esta otra puta pata — explicó Shun.

— Sí, creo que eso no es posible, médicamente — opinó Starlight.

— ¡Al diablo con los médicos! — exclamó Shun.

Tras decir eso, Shun se levantó y acto seguido procedió a salirse de la habitación lanzando una pequeña botella oscura.

— El licor que ingieres es pésimo — se quejó Shun mientras se marchaba — Y por cierto, vas a joder la misión.

— No, tú la joderás — respondió Starlight.

— _Tú la joderás_ — siguió Shun mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Yo no, tú si la joderás — contestó Starlight nuevamente.

— _No, tú la vas a joder mil veces más que yo_ — finalizó Shun terminando de bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Este hotel no podría ser más horrible?! — preguntó Starlight a los 4 vientos.

De pronto, se comienzan a escuchar disparos en una de las habitaciones, haciendo que Starlight se metiera corriendo a la suya para asegurarse de que nada malo le fuera a pasar.

Al día siguiente, Starlight se dirigió a un restaurant para organizar su mente y así llevar a cabo el plan.

— No lo sé, Twilight, creo que no debí hacer esto — se lamentó Starlight.

— _No seas tan pesimista, ya estás afuera; ahora concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer_ — aconsejó Twilight desde el audífono.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero es que desde que llegue me están mirando muy raro y eso no me gusta — observó Starlight.

— Y a mí no me gusta que estés jodiendo la misión — comentó Shun volteando a ver a la unicornio quien comenzó a poner cara de "No, otra vez no".

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Nos van a descubrir — alegó Starlight.

— No me vengas con eso, nadie me descubre si yo no quiero que me descubran — aseguró Shun — Soy inmune a ciento setenta y siete tipos de venenos. Una vez ingerí el veneno más letal del mundo, fallecí y luego de cuatro minutos volví de la muerte y gané una apuesta.

— Sí, me cuesta trabajo creer esta — dijo Starlight un poco dudosa — Mejor deja de ponerte esos disfraces ridículos, mientras más lo hagas más rápido nos descubrirán.

— Ya te lo dije, a mí nadie me descubre si yo no quiero que me descubran, yo me muevo como una puta sombra — al terminar de decir eso, Shun se levantó y se tropezó con un mesero.

— _Sí, claro, como una sombra… por decir eso la ironía te atacó_ — pensó Starlight.

— _Starlight, ¿Shun aún sigue persiguiéndote?_ — preguntó Twilight.

— Sí, todavía lo hace haciéndose el rudo con su mochilita de escuela — respondió Starlight observando como el unicornio se sentaba en una mesa y sin darse cuenta le cambiaban la mochila — Ay no, le cambiaron la mochila.

— _Rápido, tienes que advertirle_ — indicó Twilight.

Al paso de unos segundos, Shun se levantó de la mesa y continuó su camino, lo cual hizo que Starlight comenzara a perseguirlo como una loca.

— ¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¡Quítense, mi comida se está quemando! — gritaba Starlight para que los demás ponies se quitaran de su camino — ¡Aun lado, el papa me está llamando! ¡Me hice encima! ¡Tara Strong va a explotar la cocina! ¡Un bebé aprendió a hablar a las dos horas de nacido y empezó a bailar tango!

— _¿Enserio estás diciendo todo eso?_ — preguntó Twilight.

— Es lo mejor hasta ahora — respondió Starlight mientras seguía corriendo.

Luego de varios minutos persiguiendo a Shun, Starlight se topó con un pequeño concierto que estaban realizando así que decidió subirse al escenario y tomar el micrófono.

— ¡Shun, intercambiaron la mochila! — exclamó Starlight.

El unicornio escuchó y acto seguido abrió su mochila. En efecto, dentro de esa mochila que cargaba había una bomba que explotaría en 10 segundos.

— ¡Todos salgan del puto paso! — gritaba Shun mientras corría entre la multitud y lanzaba la mochila con la bomba hacia el agua.

Después de eso, Starlight continuó con la misión y a cambio obtuvo buena información. No tuvo otra opción más que infiltrarse con los mafiosos para así buscar la manera de detener todo esto.

Era de noche, Starlight se había vestido con un atuendo bastante sofisticado, parecía una actriz de Hollywood. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a un lujoso restaurant pero la detuvo otra pony que estaba encargada de la seguridad.

— Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? — preguntó la encargada.

— Karol Genkingz — respondió Starlight.

— Lo siento, no está en la lista — observó la encargada de la seguridad.

— Ah…

— Ella viene conmigo — apareció Shun vestido con un smoking bastante elegante.

El unicornio se llevó a Starlight disimulando que eran una pareja de novios que iban a tener una cena romántica, pero todo esto cambió cuando perdieron de vista a la pony encargada de la seguridad.

— ¡¿Qué putas madres haces aquí?! — preguntó Shun.

— Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿qué haces aquí? — respondió Starlight con otra pregunta.

— Yo estoy aquí para salvar la misión y por lo visto tu solo la sigues cagando — se quejó Shun.

— Claro que no, yo sí estoy haciendo esto como debe ser — contradijo Starlight.

— Sí, claro, estuvieron a punto de atraparte hay en la puerta — recordó Shun.

— ¿Entonces para que me salvaste fingiendo que eras mi romántico novio? Cosa que obviamente no eres — preguntó Starlight.

— Claro que si soy romántico, si lo hubiera dicho enserio, estarías tirada en el piso mojada pidiendo más. ¿Pero qué? No lo hago, por el bien de la misión — respondió Shun.

— Lo que no entiendo, es porque haces esto. Odiabas a Discord, siempre lo llamabas "Eris, La Diosa Del Caos" — recordó Starlight.

— Se llama "Rivalidad Entre Hombres", no lo entenderías a menos que tuvieras un salchichón colgando ahí abajo — aseguró Shun.

— Oye, eso fue muy grosero, no lo vuelvas a hacer — pidió Starlight.

— Sí, claro, mamá — contestó Shun de mala gana.

Luego de eso, ocurrieron más cosas pero la verdad es que no necesitan más detalles pues sería bastante aburrido relatar un intento fallido por tener contacto directo con uno de los mafiosos.

 ***Adelanto de la película*…**

Starlight se encontraba reunida con uno de los mafiosos que estaba llevando a cabo la compra de un arma nuclear y el vendedor era la responsable del asesinato de Discord, sí, era un pony terrenal.

De pronto, Starlight los apunto a todos con su arma. Para su suerte, ninguno de los presentes cargaba armas por lo que no les quedó otra opción más que obedecer lo que Starlight dijera.

Pero en un santiamén, las cosas se voltearon. Starlight fue golpeada inesperadamente por el cuello, soltando el arma que rápidamente fue tomada por el comprador.

— Bien, es el momento de que todo esto termine — aseguró el comprador.

— ¡Explícamelo, McZank! — apareció Shun pero desgraciadamente su abrigo se atoró con la puerta haciendo que el mismo se golpeara con su arma y acto seguido cayera inconsciente.

— Jajajajaja, este día cada vez se pone mejor — rió McZank, el comprador — Rápido, lleven el arma al helicóptero.

En lo que McZank se retiró, Starlight comenzó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra los guardaespaldas de la pony asesina de Discord y contra la misma. La batalla no duró mucho, las habilidades de Starlight eran bastante buenas y efectivas.

— Shun, rápido, despierta — decía Starlight intentando hacer que Shun reaccionara.

— Ah… ¿Qué? ¿Ya mate a McZank y a la zorra? — preguntó Shun despertándose.

— No, McZank está a punto de irse en un helicóptero — respondió Starlight.

— Mierda — murmuró Shun levantándose.

Ambos unicornios salieron corriendo para alcanzar al helicóptero que estaba despegando.

— Rápido, maldito helicóptero, vas a arruinar todo — maldecía McZank.

Starlight y Shun lograron subir a las patas del helicóptero, pero Shun estaba muy mal agarrado. Poco a poco se resbalaba.

McZank se dio cuenta de esto por lo que decidió hacer unas cuantas acrobacias para ver si caían.

Starlight era la única que estaba bien sujeta, Shun por otra parte, poco a poco resbaló hasta caer en el agua.

— ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡STARLIGHT, TE DIJE QUE LO IBAS A CAGAR TODO! — gritó Shun mientras caía en el lago.

— Púdrete — murmuró Starlight terminando de subir al helicóptero.

Al adentrarse en el helicóptero golpeó a McZank hasta sacarlo del transporte aéreo.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritó McZank mientras caía al agua.

Después de que todo el ajetreo pasó, Twilight apareció junto con la princesa Celestia, la verdad estaban sorprendidas con el estupendo trabajo de Starlight Glimmer.

Por otra parte, Shun ya estaba nuevamente bien vestido y aprovechó un momento para acercarse a la unicornio que tanto molestaba durante la misión a la que jamás fue enviado pero aun así ayudó. No hizo la gran cosa, pero sí ayudó.

— Oye, buen trabajo, a lo mejor fue suerte de novata — felicitó Shun.

— ¿Eso fue un cumplido? Vaya, gracias — agradeció Starlight sorprendida — ¿Ahora a dónde vas?

— No lo sé, a donde el mar me lleve, quizás pare un momento en Italia para relajarme — respondió Shun.

— Bien, suerte — se despidió Starlight.

A lo que Shun solo dedicó una sonrisa, encendió el motor del bote y se marchó.

— ¿Crees que se dé cuenta de que esto es un lago? — preguntó Twilight.

— No… por supuesto que no — respondió Starlight — ¿Nadie nos está mirando?

— No — respondió Twilight.

— Que bueno, ayúdame que siento como si todos mis huesos estuvieran rotos — se quejó Starlight dejando caer una pequeña lagrimita por el dolor.

Twilight ayudó a Starlight a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a la ambulancia, después de todo, las cosas salieron bien. Pero de repente, alguien se dio cuenta de algo…

— ¡Starlight! ¡¿Esto es un puto lago?! — preguntó Shun gritando — ¡¿Cómo mierdas llego a Italia?!

Luego de un par de días, Shun y Starlight estaban acostados en la misma cama. La unicornio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se había acostado con su enemigo de la agencia.

— Ah… Ah… Ah… ¡AHHHH! — gritó Starlight.

— Ay cállate, anoche no decías lo mismo — recordó Shun sin abrir los ojos abrazando a Starlight para que se quedara un rato más en la cama.

— No puede ser — murmuró Starlight.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero decir algo: Esta vez, mi propio Oc me mató de risa… ¿qué demonios tenía en contra de la palabra puto o puta? Enserio, ¿qué carajo se fumó o tomó Shun? No había escuchado a nadie decir "Puta" o "Puto" tantas veces, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews para saber qué tal… oh, oh, oh, NOTICIA: El primer capítulo de "Sin Fronteras" ya fue publicado, ya pueden leerlo totalmente gratis. Vaya, vayan. Nos leemos luego, esto está por terminar.**


	21. Cap 20: Yolooo

**Hola, veo que si les gustaron esos capítulos sin sentido, me alegra eso. No, FHix, todos los reviews si me interesan ya que de ellos veo que cosas puedo mejorar en la historia entre otras cosas. En fin, hoy les vengo con otro loco capítulo. Esta vez no saldrá Shun así que por favor, pueden relajarse xD. Pero eso no significa que esto no de risa, Noooooo, es todo lo contrario. Como sea, Anyway, comencemos con el capítulo de… joder, es el tercer capítulo que publico en esta semana, creo que se me fue la mano y la imaginación.**

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro, una hora como cualquier otra, un minuto como cualquier otro y un segundo como cualquier otro. ¿A que lleva todo esto? A ningún lado, esto no tiene sentido al igual que la vida de cierto escritor que me envía estos guiones para que los lea porque si no me da un coscorrón por no obedecer.

En fin, la princesa Luna se encontraba recorriendo el campo con total tranquilidad cuando de repente se topó con una caja mal tratada. Al principio no quiso prestarle atención, pero la curiosidad comenzó a consumirla a tal punto de rendirse y tomar la caja para abrirla y así poder ver qué es lo que había adentro.

— ¿Pero qué…? — fue la reacción de Luna al ver que dentro de la caja una especie de capsula.

Dicho objeto también estaba mal tratado, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a la princesa de la noche, era que tenía un extraño símbolo; una clase de líquido derramado.

— Espero que esto no sea un tonto juego de Discord o de Shun — murmuró Luna.

— ¿Decías? — apareció Discord.

— Lo sabía, tú eres el responsable de esta cosa — aseguró Luna.

— No tengo idea que estás hablando — se defendió Discord miniaturizándose y sacando una lupa para observar mejor el objeto — Mmm, parece que contiene un peluche dentro… oso Teddy, para ser precisos.

— ¿Y…? — contestó Luna dudosa.

— Solo eso, es un oso Teddy — aseguró Discord volviendo a su tamaño normal y acto seguido apareciendo un auto último modelo — Es todo por ahora, yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a atender un pequeño asunto.

— Sí, claro, es lo que diría todo lunático — murmuró Luna.

— Te escuché a la perfección — dijo Discord mientras pisaba el acelerador del auto — Arribederchi.

Luego de eso, Luna quedó sola nuevamente. Si supuestamente, eso, era un oso Teddy… pues, ¿qué mal podría hacer sacarlo de allí dentro?

— Bien, aquí vamos — suspiró Luna arrojando la capsula al suelo, dejando salir al oso.

Se había hecho presente una gran nube de humo, la cual alertó a Luna. En lo que el humo desapareció, reveló a un oso de peluche de pie mirando a todos lados.

— Pero, ¿Cómo? — se preguntó Luna a sí misma.

— ¿Tú me sacaste? — preguntó el oso.

— S-Si — respondió Luna acercándose poco a poco.

— Bien, déjame decirte que has cometido un gran error… oh, por todos los cielos, da gracias a que no tengo pene porque juro que te lo estaría metiendo ahora mismo — aseguró el oso — Y no te hagas la asqueada, sabes perfectamente que estás loca por tener sexo con un semental.

— _¿Komo lo zupho?_ — se preguntó Luna en su mente.

— El hecho de que esté encerrado en esa capsula no impide que oiga todo a mi alrededor — aseguró el oso.

Sin saber qué hacer, la princesa Luna se lleva al oso para que alguien más lo viera. Lo malo, es que no tenía a nadie en mente por lo que decidió llevárselo al unicornio menos indicado: Shining Armor.

— Princesa, no entiendo nada de lo que me dice — se rindió Shining volviendo a observar al oso.

— Boo — murmuró el oso.

— ¡AAAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAHHH! — gritó Shining a mas no poder moviéndose como un espagueti con ambos cascos alrededor de la cara.

Ante esto, Luna solo dejó caer una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza. ¿Enserio? ¿Quién en nombre del pudín reaccionaría de esa manera?

— Lo siento — se disculpó Shining — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Para ti? Ted, para las chicas, Teddy — respondió el oso poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres tú? — preguntó Luna.

— Creo que te hacen falta unos anteojos, soy un puto oso Teddy — respondió Ted — Tengo una idea.

— No, ni se te ocurra hacer ningún desastre, la última vez Cadence me castigo con una noche sin sexo — se quejó Shining.

— Oh, amigo, eso fue demasiada información — se lamentó Ted — Volviendo a mi idea, se me ocurre que podemos divertirnos un rato.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— *Cof* *Cof*…Diablos, esta hierba es pésima — se quejó Ted.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡AAAHHH! — gritó Shining al chocar con un estante repleto de envases que contenían semen — ¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy cubierto de semen!

— Oh, sí, esto merece una foto — aseguró Ted sacando un IPhone 5 y capturando el valioso momento.

— ¡Nooooo! — exclamó Shining.

— Jajaja, hastag: "Lunes de lechita" — expresó Ted mientras publicaba la foto.

— Oh, maldición, cayó semen dentro de mi boca — se quejó Shining con asco.

— En primer lugar: ¿Por qué se les ocurrió venir a un banco de semen? — preguntó Luna.

— Eh… iba a donar algo — se excusó Ted.

— No tienes pene — recordó Luna.

— Y tú no tienes uno dentro de ti — se burló Ted para no quedar en ridículo.

— ¿Podrían pelear en otro momento? Hay semen en mi boca, lo que falta es quede embarazado sin siquiera haber disfrutado el proceso — se quejó Shining nuevamente.

— Oye, amigo, cuidado con lo que dices o no te ayudaré — advirtió Ted.

— Chinga a tu madre — contestó Shining.

Luego de eso, Shining, Ted y Luna se fueron a una fiesta. La estaban pasando bien al principio, pero después las cosas se pusieron algo fuera de control.

Los tres se encontraban en un club tomando en la barra, luego apareció un pegaso ofreciéndoles algo…

— Oigan, amigos, ¿les gusta la diversión? — preguntó el pegaso haciendo una señal rara en la nariz.

— ¿Qué tan buena es? — preguntó Ted ignorando lo anterior.

— Digamos que hace un momento le di a un sujeto en el baño, apuesto que no notarán a cuál de todos fue — aseguró el pegaso.

Al terminar de decir eso, Luna, Ted y Shining comenzaron a mirar a todo su alrededor hasta que vieron que Soarin estaba saltando en una de manera rápida, luego de dio un golpe a un sujeto que estaba a su lado y por último salió por la ventana, dejando esta totalmente destrozada.

— Ehhh, no, no, para otro momento — dijo Ted calculando cuales serían las consecuencias.

Al caer la media noche, estos tres salieron del lugar totalmente ebrios. Con lo que no contaban ninguno de ellos, era lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

— Oigan, ¿qué haremos mañana? — preguntó Ted.

— Nada, todos tenemos cosas que hacer — respondió Luna con dificultad.

— Oh vamos, hoy tenemos que tener un trio. Mañana puede ser todas las posiciones del gran libro que todos sabemos el nombre — aseguró Ted.

— No lo sé, Cadence me quiere dar una mamada este fin de semana y no quiero decepcionarla derramando poco semen — recordó Shining — Además, ah… ah… ¡AACHUUUHHHH!

Luego de ese estornudo, sin querer, Shining desintegró por completo a Ted. Nadie lloró, nadie sufrió, todo continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

— El lado bueno es que tú y yo no nos tocaremos — aseguró Shining.

— Tienes razón — afirmó Luna.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue de último momento. No sé si les guste, pero en fin, es lo que hago para entretenerlos un rato. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer el apoyo que le están dando a mi nueva historia "Sin Fronteras", la verdad le han dado un buen recibimiento así que por eso, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… y gracias. No puedo decir hasta donde llegare con esto pues la verdad, todos los días no se me ocurren ideas graciosas que sean buenas. Pero bueno, no sigo porque me voy a dar un baño, nos leemos criaturas del señor.**


	22. Cap 21: A Investigah

**Yeeehhh, el que nunca decansa jejeeeeeh. Inmensamente agradecido por toda la positividad que hay en el fanfic "Sin Fronteras", de verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi libro, Luna de Plutón; está siendo un éxito en todos los países de habla-hispana, léelo, se… que te va a encantar… Gracias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, bueno, yo no soy Dross así que si no quieren leer el puto libro; no lo hagan. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo 21… WTF, se suponía que se debía acabar en el 20… bueno, eso es gracias a los lectores que no quieren que se acabe así que, Vitaxo, no me jodas.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, en cierto punto de Canterlot, pero en el resto de Equestria había un escándalo por el robo de un artefacto necesario para mantener la armonía de los ponies. Sí, se trataba del corazón de cristal, dicho objeto había sido robado y solo 4 eran los principales y únicos sospechosos: Shining, Shun, Flash y Soarin.

— Bien, Flash, dime lo que quiero saber — exigió el detective.

— Bueno, si se pregunta porque duro tanto en la cama es por un problemita que yo tengo desde nacimiento. Pero al parecer, ese problemita me da una ventaja; puedo complacer a mi pareja antes de correrme — confesó Flash.

— Esas son cosas de la vida personal, yo estoy hablando del robo del corazón de cristal — aclaró el detective.

— Comando, yo le juro que yo no fui. Es cierto, ocurrió en mi guardia, pero no tengo nada que ver con eso — aseguró Flash.

— Lo que quiero saber con exactitud es que hacías tú y tus otros compañeros cuando ocurrió el robo — dijo el detective ya algo colmado de la paciencia.

— Nosotros cuatro estábamos vigilando el palacio, se suponía que nos tocaba esa área — recordó Flash.

— ¿No recuerda más nada? — preguntó el detective.

— No, eso es todo — respondió Flash.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— Hábleme del caso — exigió el detective.

— Bueno, el caso es que me tocó la embarazada más intensa del continente Equestriano, el condenado niño estuvo a punto de nacer y ¡puf! Se devolvió — explicó Soarin.

— No quiero saber nada de su vida personal, lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que pasó con el corazón de cristal — aclaró el detective.

— Que se lo robaron — respondió Soarin.

— ¿Y quién fue? — preguntó el detective.

— El ladrón — respondió Soarin con toda seguridad.

— Hágame el favor y llame a Shun, al menos uno de esos cuatro tiene que ser inteligente — se quejó el detective.

 **4 Minutos después…**

— Ella no quiere saber nada de juegos de mesa, Starlight no me entiende — aseguró Shun.

— Shun… a mí no me interesan los juegos de mesa, a mí no me interesa Starlight, a mí no me interesan las apuestas. Lo único que quiero saber es que pasó cuando se robaron el corazón de cristal — dijo el detective un poco molesto.

— Bueno, en ese momento nosotros cuatro estábamos ocupados vigilando el palacio pues escuchamos un sonido extraño que provenía de una de las habitaciones — recordó Shun.

— Siga — dijo el detective atengo a la narración.

— Eran gemidos, uno de los guardias se estaba jamioniando a una de las sirvientas — culminó Shun.

— ¿Nada más? — preguntó el detective.

— No, a menos que un gran orgasmo cuente — respondió Shun.

— Lárguese — indicó el detective — Traigan a Shining.

 **1/2 Minuto después…**

— Ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, yo estaba comiendo un aperitivo de media noche mientras los demás hacían sus locuras sin que me diera cuenta — aclaró Shining.

— ¿Cómo es posible que cuatro guardias hayan estado presentes en ese momento y no se hayan dado cuenta de quien se había llevado el corazón de cristal? — preguntó el detective fuera de sus casillas.

— Fácil, el ladrón, ladrona o ladrones, debieron tener sumo cuidado para hacerlo — respondió Shining.

— ¡Basta! Llévenselo, manténgalos vigilados… ¡a todos! — ordenó el detective.

Luego de eso, Shining, Shun, Soarin y Flash se reunieron para elaborar un plan. Sus reputaciones estaban juego, debían demostrar que ellos eran inocentes.

— ¡Yo ni loco me pongo ropa femenina! — exclamó Shun.

— Shhh… señores, si no somos nosotros, ¿Quién? — preguntó Soarin.

— El embarazado tiene razón, nosotros mismo tenemos que averiguar quién robó el corazón de cristal y demostrar que somos inocentes — aseguró Flash.

— Gracias, Flash… epa, ¿cómo que embarazado? Sinceramente, la falta de respeto abunda por aquí — comentó Soarin.

— Osea, me refiero a que tú eres la pareja de Rainbow, quien está embarazada — aclaró Flash.

— Bueno, bueno, ya todos sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer — supuso Shining.

Al caer la noche, estos 4 se pusieron en marcha para averiguar quién había cometido el crimen. Lo único que no encajaba en ese grupo, era el vestuario.

No se podía negar, el cuarteto había tomado muy bien el roll de divas, pero si alguien se llegara a insinuar… creo que la sorpresa al ver un salchichón colgando, va a ser gigantesca.

— Yo no sé cómo estas criaturas pueden usar todas estas cosas sin quejarse si quiera — comentó Shun.

— El que se sienta incómodo con ropa femenina, es el pájaro del combo — anunció Soarin.

— Dejen el relajo — se defendió Shun.

Luego de un largo recorrido, los 4 se adentraron a un restaurant de los caros. Según Shining, tenía un presentimiento bueno si entraban allí.

— Ahí está — señaló Shining.

— ¿Tu eres loco? — preguntó Shun sarcásticamente — No puedes señalar al primero que veas solo porque sí, necesitas saber quién es primero.

— Po' yo no tengo dudas, tiene como cinco guardaespaldas…

— Sin mencionar los tres que tiene vestidos como civiles — interrumpió Flash.

— Yo no sé, tendrán que turnarse para ver quién va — aseguró Shun a punto de retirarse.

— ¿A dónde tú vas? Ya nos metimos en esto, ahora no te vas a lavar las pezuñas como que si tú no hiciste nada — dijo Soarin deteniendo al unicornio.

— Bueno, pero esto va a estar difícil — se rindió Shun.

 **2 Minutos después…**

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! — era lo único que se escuchaba por parte del cuarteto hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la locura que estaban haciendo.

— Pero bueno, señores; nosotros tenemos cascos… ¿Cómo carajo vamos a decidir si no podemos elegir algo más que una piedra? — preguntó Shining.

— No entendió el chiste — comentó Flash.

— Mano, vaya usted porque nadie lo mandó a abrir el hocico — indicó Soarin.

— ¿Qué? No, jamás, never in my life — se negó Shining rotundamente.

— Bueno, si no es el, eres tu — aseguró Soarin.

— No, No y No…

 **3 Minutos después…**

— Hola, Baby, ¿me invitas un trago? — saludó Shun imitando a la perfección la voz de una chica.

El sujeto que estaba en la mesa no respondió con palabras, respondió con una nalgada a lo cual Shun se dignó a contestar lo siguiente…

— Que sean dos — corrigió el unicornio aguantando los impulsos de golpear al sujeto — _Ja, quien lo diría, este tipo como que lo conozco… el como que es el detec… ¡Oh! Papas fritas._

Desgraciadamente, en la mente Shun, las papas entraron a invadir e interrumpir una importante misión.

— Necesitamos apoyo — observó Soarin.

— No pudo venir por compromisos familiares — informó Flash.

— A ese no, me refiero a que tenemos que ayudar a Shun — aclaró Soarin.

— ¿Qué fue? Yo lo veo muy normal — aseguró Shining.

— Tienen que fijarse en su mirada, las papas fritas lo distrajeron — explicó Soarin.

Luego de un par de locuras más, el cuarteto investigador aterrizó en una fiesta de té. ¡Sí! Una fiesta de té a la que solamente podían asistir chicas. Solo imaginen como se sentían estos 4, no sabían que responder en el momento exacto.

Pero era un avance, después de la golpiza que le dieron al sujeto del restaurant obtuvieron a la organizadora principal de esto, Sunshine Reyes.

Sunshine dirige una importante organización de tráfico de cristales falsos, utilizan cristales reales para hacer copias y distribuirlos por toda Equestria. Ahora se preguntaran por qué hay cristales que se rompen tan fácil.

— Levanta la pata — pidió Soarin — Diablo, estás rompiendo el vestido, ahora sí Rainbow me va a matar.

— Pase, señorita — anunció la pony que estaba dando un discurso — Sí, usted.

— Ay te toca, anda, Shunicia; da lo mejor — dijeron Shining, Flash y Soarin disimulando.

— Los voy a matar — se quejó Shun mientras caminaba hacia el podio.

— Hola, espero que la estén pasando bien en esta "Noche de Té". Antes era "Tarde de Té", pero ahora estamos de "Noche de Té", porque es Té lo que se está tomando aquí — decía Shun tratando de no perder el control — Té, Tere Te, Té, Tere Te, Térerere Te, Té.

Después de esto, la verdad es que Shun no sabía cómo todas las espectadoras le seguían prestando atención. Debía salir rápido de ese apuro, pero no tenía nada en mente hasta que Sunshine comenzó a moverse.

— ¡Allá en el horizonte, veo una luz! Vayan, vayan… ¡Una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras! Vayan… cáiganle arriba… ¡Se va! Se está yendo… ¡Se me está yendo la voooz! — luego de eso Shun salió corriendo para perseguir a Sunshine.

Increíblemente, Shining, Soarin y Flash no habían captado nada en el principio… pero en lo que el unicornio comenzó a correr, todo estaba claro.

Sunshine poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo por lo que decidió no esconderse más, atacando directamente a sus "perseguidoras".

Flash se lanzó con todo hacia ella, estaba dispuesto a lanzar un puñetazo, pero lo único que salió fue un gas… uno de muy mal olor, fue tan cerca que Sunshine quedó tirada en el suelo asfixiándose por el mal olor del gas que expulsó Flash.

Sin perder tiempo, Shining tomó una cartera que estaba al lado de la criminal y encontró el corazón de cristal. Pronto la autoridad llegó y todo por fin se aclaró, ya estos 4 dementes podían estar devuelta a su vida tranquila.

Al siguiente día, Shun, Shining, Soarin y Flash se encontraban de nuevo vigilando el palacio de cristal. Pero esta vez, también ponían atención al corazón de cristal.

— Otro trabajo bien hecho — aseguró Soarin.

— Bien horrible, yo jamás vuelvo a quedarme cerca de ese pegaso podrido — se quejó Shun.

— Pero, ¿qué tú quieres, criatura? Eso fue lo que nos salvó — recordó Flash orgulloso.

— Odio admitirlo, pero él tiene razón — murmuró Shining.

— Meh, da igual, me iré al baño, tengo que descargar lo que he dejado salir en veinticuatro horas — dijo Shun ansioso por sentarse en el trono presidencial.

— Aqueroso — comentó Soarin.

* * *

 **Sí, casi me quedo dormido a mitad del capítulo pero logré terminarlo. Que quede claro, si publiqué esto hoy, es porque durante toooda la semana y por supuesto el fin de semana; será totalmente inactiva para mí. O por lo menos, eso pretendo, no aseguro nada pues casi siempre los sorprendo publicando días que ni siquiera esperaban. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo me despido… a dormir.**

 **#SinFronteras Pronto nuevos capítulos**


	23. Cap 22: Una lección

**Por problemas con la energía eléctrica, no he podido escribir más capítulos así que probablemente este sea el capítulo de esta semana y quizás publique la semana después de esta que viene. La verdad es que se me están presentando muchos problemas personales que la verdad me impiden concentrarme en escribir. Bueno, no los sigo aburriendo con eso, ahí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Era una noche muy animada, ¿pues cómo no? ¡Era Viernes! Todos salían de sus casas y trabajos para ir a fiestas a divertirse hasta el cansancio.

Tal era el caso de Flash, Soarin y Shun; quienes habían terminado su día laboral en la tienda de muebles.

Flash había conseguido novia, pero esta no lo quería mucho que digamos. El pobre pegaso era muy ciego para darse cuenta, ahí es donde Shun y Soarin tienen su protagonismo. Estos dos últimos mencionados se tenían que encargar de abrirle los ojos a Flash para que se diera cuenta de quien se había enamorado.

— Bueno, señores, ya terminamos así que vamos a lo de nosotros — anunció Soarin.

— Claro que no, ya yo les dije que Mary es incapaz de hacerme algo así, y mucho menos con el jefe. Por Celestia, piensen en lo que hacen — aconsejó Flash.

— Este es peor que el ciego de la esquina que no me hacía caso, aguántamelo ahí en lo que yo consigo nuestro medio de transporte — pidió Shun retirándose momentáneamente del lugar.

— ¿Y este para donde se fue? — preguntó Flash.

— A la casa de Barack Obama — respondió Soarin.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos largos, Shun apareció en una motocicleta antigua. Hace algún tiempo la nueva tecnología se hizo presente en Equestria, muchos innovaban una y otra vez mientras que otros se quedaban con sus reliquias.

El caso, es que Shun consiguió una de esas reliquias.

— Ah no, pero cualquiera que te escucha se imagina que vienes en un jet — se quejó Soarin.

— Mire, hermano, esto lo conseguí con el compadre de un amigo que me debía un favor así que por favor, no se quejen y suban. Mostro, maneja tu que ya lo traje — indicó Shun.

— Epa, eso no va conmigo, además yo no sé manejar estas cosas — se excusó Soarin.

— Miren, mejor déjense de eso y vamos a la casa, estoy cansado — pidió Flash.

— Tú no vas ni a la zapatería de Carmen Pérez, usted viene con nosotros porque viene, de una vez tiene que abrir los ojos — aseguró Shun — Empujen, que esto enciende y va como un zepelín pero necesita un pequeño empujón.

Luego de esa pequeña farsa ideada por el unicornio, en unas calles más adelante quedaron accidentados y tuvieron que seguir caminando.

Un buen rato después, los tres chiflados aparecieron en el mismo lugar que su jefe iba a estar, una discoteca recién inaugurada.

Según la información obtenida por Shun, el jefe que tenía por nombre Jayco iba a recoger a Mary que se encontraba en esa discoteca. La cuestión, era que no era 100% confirmada esa información. Pero como esos tres son unos "guapos", de igual manera se iban a aparecer ahí.

— Para la próxima, consigues un camello — se quejó Soarin.

— Tranquilos, señores, solo un pequeño contratiempo. Les aseguro, que nada más va a pasar — dijo Shun.

Pero justo en ese momento, se pudo escuchar un trueno, captando la atención de los tres aventureros.

— ¿Qué dices de eso? — preguntó Flash.

— Por favor, no me falten el respeto. Según todas las fuentes que visito día a día, veinticuatro siete; hay cero, cero, cero, probabilidades de que llueva — recordó Shun.

— Si es por eso, yo confío aquí en mi hermano, él nunca se ha equivocado con esas cosas — aseguró Soarin.

Y como por arte de magia, una fuerte lluvia se desató, dejando en total ridículo al unicornio que al parecer nunca se equivocaba respecto al clima.

Shun lo único que hizo fue encogerse por la vergüenza, pero luego volvieron al plan.

— Ahí está, atentos — indicó Soarin.

Jayco, jefe de esos tres, estaba acompañando a una pegaso pero por causa de la lluvia no se podía divisar quien era. Flash por su parte, para salir de dudas, decidió acercarse de una manera un tanto inusual.

— ¡Eres tú! — exclamó Flash.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó Jayco confundido.

— No, nada, hicimos una apuesta y la gané — respondió Flash mientras se retiraba.

Jayco sin más nada que agregar al respecto, se retiró junto a su acompañante quien resultó no ser Mary.

— Bueno, los ligeros errores siempre pasan — aseguró Shun como disculpa.

— Yo se los dije, ella no sería capaz de engañarme — recordó Flash — Pero eso no es lo peor de todo.

— ¿No? ¿Qué es lo peor? — preguntó Soarin.

— Que con esta mojah, me va a dar una gripe… ¡Diablo! — se quejó Flash mientras se marchaba.

— Ay, muchacho, eso eres tú que tienes los anti-cuerpos ba-achí, ¡achí! ¡achí! — decía Shun mientras estornudaba tres veces seguidas.

Más tarde, Mary y Flash estaban reunidos. Ambos se encontraban conversando, pero algo estaba a punto de pasar.

— Tú y yo no podemos seguir — dijo Mary.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo es eso de que no podemos seguir? Porque yo sí puedo — aseguró Flash.

— Mira, eres muy lindo y todo… pero esto no va a funcionar — recalcó Mary.

— ¿Pero por qué? — preguntó Flash.

— A mí me gusta la buena vida, el lujo, todo eso no me lo vas a dar — respondió Mary.

— Yo sabía que me ibas a dar por donde más me duele — comentó Flash.

— Flash, mejor no hagamos esto más doloroso, solo vete y ya — pidió Mary.

— Óyeme, esto no se puede quedar así como si nada, si quieres te doy tiempo para que lo pienses…

— ¡No! Flash, entiende, esto se acabó — interrumpió Mary.

Y pasaron los días, Mary seguía haciendo de las suyas mientras que Flash solo era un mar de lágrimas. Un poco más y la mueblería se inundaba.

Pero todo eso estaba a punto de acabar gracias a dos seres que siempre estaban al lado de Flash.

— Hermano, vota esa pelota, ponte para Lucy — sugirió Shun.

— No sé, yo creo que una pony tan linda como ella debe tener su novio — murmuró Flash.

— No, mi hermano, eso es con Mary. Lucy no, ella está ready, tumba lo de Mary y verás que te vas a recuperar — aseguró Soarin.

Sin nada que hacer, Flash le comenzó a hablar a Lucy. Mientras pasaban los días, Lucy y Flash se iban encariñando más. Y Shun y Soarin, se ponían cada vez más locos.

Llegó un día, en el que inauguraron un cine en Ponyville. Flash decidió invitar a Lucy, pero para que no pareciera un intento de sobrepaso invitó a sus dos maniáticos amigos junto con dos amigas de Lucy.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que la película terminó y Keiko apareció en el cine buscando a Lucy.

— Ay, mamá, ese loco que está allá es el novio de Lucy — observó Shun.

— ¿No que no tenía novio? — preguntó Soarin.

— Tumba eso, si tiene… mejor habla con el — indicó Shun.

— No, mano, no, yo no puedo — se negó Soarin.

— Óyeme, tienes que hablar con ese mostro porque si no lo haces, ese loco va a hacer papilla a Flash. Ese diablo se va a enojar y por accidente le va a dar a una visitante americana, la cual se va a quejar en la embajada y entonces de metiche se va a meter Chávez. Tú sabes cómo es el con Estados Unidos, entonces eso va a provocar la tercera guerra mundial y todo porque no quieres hablar con el maldito mostro ese — explicó Shun rápidamente.

— Entonces yo tengo que hablar con él por la paz mundial — supuso Soarin.

— Sí — afirmó Shun.

— Bueno — se rindió Soarin.

Totalmente desanimado, Soarin se fue a hablar con Keiko, quien al verlo lo metió sin explicación alguna en la papelera.

— _Pero, hermano, ¿qué pasó? Me estás tratando como una basura_ — aseguró Soarin dentro del basurero.

— Mientras conozcas a Lucy, lo haré — dijo Keiko.

— _A bueno_ — murmuró Soarin.

Más tarde, protagonizaron una tremenda corrida maratónica por Keiko quien los andaba persiguiendo. Poco a poco se fueron dividiendo, solo hasta quedar Lucy, Flash y Keiko. Flash no soportó más y detuvo todo para hablar con él.

— Hermano, preste atención, si ella no quiere nada con usted; es mejor dejarla tranquila — aconsejó Flash.

— ¿Tú no te identificas conmigo? — preguntó Keiko — Yo sé que ella me dejo porque soy Sagitario.

— Claro que me identifico, pero es mejor convertirse en alguien resignado. Si usted se resigna, quedará sumamente resignado — aseguró Flash totalmente confundido ya que ni el mismo sabía lo que decía — Buenas noches, yo sé lo que le digo… yo sé lo que le digo.

Al paso de los días, Flash y Lucy formalizaron su relación. Era el cumpleaños de Flash, todos sus invitados estaban en su casa cuando de repente sonó el timbre. El pegaso fue a abrir la puerta solo para toparse con Mary.

— Ay no — murmuró Flash.

— Hola — saludó Mary.

— Yo me encargo — anunció Soarin.

— Yo también — apareció Shun.

— Ojalá — suspiró Flash.

— Diabla de la zipotilla, aquí no hay más break para ti, ese barco ya zarpo espera otro — dijo Soarin.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? — preguntó Mary.

— Te lo voy a explicar — respondió Soarin — Mira, yo siento que lo que Flash siente ya no lo siente por ti. Y lo que tú sientes que el sentía pero que ya no siente gracias a que tú ya no sentías pues ya no se siente.

— ¿Y eso es lo que tú sientes? — le preguntó Mary a Soarin.

— Sí — respondió él.

— ¿Y tú que sientes? — le preguntó Mary a Shun.

— Yo siento que no entendí nada de lo que él dijo — respondió el unicornio.

— Mi hermano, que eso se acabó, se calló, explotó, ya no existe — aclaró Soarin molesto.

— Pero… necesito saber porque ya no me quiere — dijo Mary.

— Yo no sé, anda a buscar la respuesta en la casa blanca, ese negro te puede dar la solución — aseguró Soarin marchándose.

— Ahí tienes tu mandarina, chúpala — se despidió Shun cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Mary.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, dejen sus reviews. Como ya lo mencioné, probablemente este sea el capítulo de esta semana y quizás publique la semana después de esta que viene. Al igual con "Sin Fronteras", es que se me están presentando muchos problemas personales. Espero solucionar todo pronto para así entregarles más diversión, Bye Bye.**


	24. Cap 23: Entre verdaderos y falsos

**Jejejeeehh…**

 **Juankaaa!**

 **Ok, demasiado género urbano por hoy. Lamento la tardanza, señores, es que como ya lo había dicho; tenía problemas personales y bueno, por eso no publicaba nada. Pero aun así, yo sigo con mis ideas… ahora el único problema, la jodida energía eléctrica, los razonamientos… Venezuela se acabó, ese país no existe… *Millones de personas corren para quemarme***

* * *

Érase una vez, un unicornio llamado Marcos, el soñaba día y noche con ser un artista muy reconocido en todo el mundo. Pero la mala suerte lo acompañaba, nunca encontraba la oportunidad para comenzar a hacer su sueño realidad. A pesar de que sus amigos, Neón Lights (DJ Neón) y Vinyl Scratch (DJ Pon-3), lo apoyaban en todo momento, las cosas nunca resultaban bien.

Pronto, llegó un evento especial a Ponyville llamado: "Xplosión". Dicho evento se trataba de varios artistas ofreciendo entretenimiento al público con sus canciones, obviamente eran artistas muy conocidos. Marcos nunca se perdía de esas fiestas por lo que rápidamente compraba las entradas tanto para él, como para Neón y Vinyl.

Lo que no sabía el joven unicornio, era que se iba a topar con un ser para nada confiable en el ambiente de los negocios. Dicho ser tenía por nombre Makie Tones, se hacía pasar por manager, empresario, etc; el perfecto estafador.

Al caer la noche, el evento comenzó. Todos los ponies disfrutaban la música que día a día escuchaban sin parar. En especial Marcos. Pero de repente, Neón apareció y se llevó a Marcos un poco alejado de la bulla para poder hablar.

— Hombre, ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó Marcos.

— Conseguí algo que te va a dejar con la boca abierta — respondió Neón.

— Si fue que te sacaste la lotería, por favor no me lo restriegues porque no estoy de humor para esas cosas — pidió Marcos.

— No es nada de eso, es más, te lo voy a decir de una vez para que no me estés dando mareos — dijo Neón preparándose para dar la noticia — ¿Recuerdas a Shun?

— ¿Cuál? ¿El loco ese que siempre se metía en líos y por alguna razón salía ileso? — cuestionó Marcos.

— Ese mismo. Bueno, el recientemente se lanzó al mundo de la música y se pegó. Supongo que debes haber escuchado el sello "Superiority" en algunas canciones — supuso Neón.

— Sí, lo he escuchado — recordó Marcos.

— Bueno, conseguí arreglarte una cita con él para que hablen de negocios a ver qué tal les va — dijo Neón orgulloso.

Marcos en lo que escuchó esa noticia, sentía que iba a explotar de alegría, pero luego recordó algo…

— No, mejor no — se negó Marcos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Neón.

— Ya recordé que no me cae bien — respondió Marcos.

— Pero bueno, muchacho, a ti no hay quien te entienda. Quieres ser artista, se te está dando la oportunidad y la estas desechando — aseguró Neón.

— Es que… no sé, nunca me ha caído bien — recordó Marcos — Yo creo que mejor para la otra.

— Bueno, espero que no estés cometiendo un error. De igual manera no le diré nada por si cambias de opinión — murmuró Neón marchándose hacia donde estaba Vinyl.

Neón se acercó a su compañera quien estaba esperando con ansias la respuesta que le habían dado.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Vinyl.

— Se devolvió, no quiso disque porque le cae mal Shun — respondió Neón.

— Marcos está definitivamente loco, bueno, haya él… después no quiero que venga llorando pidiendo otra oportunidad — dijo Vinyl.

Al siguiente día, Marcos se fue a un club. Se encontraba aburrido y sus fieles amigos estaban ocupados.

El unicornio tomó asiento cerca del escenario, tenían especial de Karaoke, uno que otro pony se animaba a cantar pero siempre en algún momento desafinaban.

Marcos tomó la confianza suficiente y tomó el micrófono, pidió que le colocaran una canción del género urbano y luego comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Los espectadores en poco tiempo comenzaron a animarlo, les gustaba su voz, las letras que utilizaba, le gustaba al público.

Makie Tones al ver esto, se percató de quien era ese unicornio. Espero a que terminara de cantar para luego hacer su movida.

— Mucho gusto, soy Makie Tones — se presentó él — Desde que te vi en el escenario, pude notar que tienes talento… me das un aire a "Artista Revelación Del Año".

— Por favor, don Makie, no diga eso. Tendré mucho talento y eso, pero no creo que llegue a tal puesto, aunque ese siempre ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño — aseguró Marcos.

— Bueno, tu sueño se puede hacer realidad, solo ve mañana a primera hora a esta dirección — indicó Makie entregándole una tarjeta al unicornio — Te estaré esperando.

Marcos al tener la tarjeta en sus cascos, se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Como a estos jóvenes les gusta trabajar para ser artistas, yo me encargaré de cobrar todo. Si lo pego, me limpio y sino, el que se va al caño es él; un negocio sin riesgo, tal y como a mí me gusta —_ pensó Makie en su retorcida mente.

Mientras el estafador se quedó en el club, Marcos se dirigía al estudio de Vinyl y Neón para anunciarles la noticia.

— ¿Qué? Yo que tu no me llevaría de eso, este mundo está lleno de locos, aquí cualquiera le vende sueños al más inocente — aseguró Neón.

— Hombre, déjense de eso, el brillo en su cara me daba seguridad de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era real — dijo Marcos.

— ¿No te fijaste si era una linterna que tenía debajo? — preguntó Vinyl.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me vas a dañar el momento? Pero por supuesto que no — respondió Marcos.

— Y luego preguntan que como quedaron embarazadas — comentó Vinyl.

— Con ustedes no se puede, todo el tiempo es una desconfianza — se quejó Marcos.

Al día siguiente, Marcos se presentó en la dirección que decía la tarjeta. Fue una entrevista normal, lo que sí era de dudosa procedencia era el lugar, para ser un supuesto manager tenía una oficina sumamente horrible. Pero aun así, Marcos siguió adelante, todo sea por convertirse en una gran artista.

Luego de un trato, Makie hizo un par de llamadas y en poco tiempo, Marcos ya tenía presentaciones… eso sí, en lugares de mala muerte. Lo bueno, era que Marcos no estaba solo, Makie lo integró en el concepto de dúo. Junto a Marcos, estaba un pegaso que se hacía llamar "Blass". A fin de cuentas, otro que cayó en la trampa de ese cruel estafador.

Se encontraban en un club a la mitad de la nada, dicho club tenía pocos clientes, pero aun así esos dos llevaban a cabo su espectáculo. Luego de que el lugar se quedó solo, ambos se detuvieron.

— Un palo, ¡un palo!: A nadie le gustó pero ustedes se la comieron — aseguró Makie.

— Hombre, esto tiene que tener un fin, estamos cantando desde ayer — se quejó Blass.

— No exageres, no me exageren que ustedes no tienen ni cuatro horas en ese escenario — recordó Makie.

— El dinero, esta cantadera no puede ser de gratis no — dijo Marcos.

— ¿El dinero? ¡Ah! Si supieran, que no cobramos nada — se lamentó Makie.

— ¿Pero a ti se fue el juicio junto con los cabellos? — preguntó Blass un poco molesto.

— Que inocente tu eres, que inocente. Óyeme, al pagarles él quería adquirir la exclusividad del dúo. Yo me la lleve, papá, pero entonces me chilló: "Acéptame la comida para los muchachos, una comidita rapidita ahí". Claro, eso se lo acepté para que ustedes pudieran recuperar energías — explicó Makie para luego seguir con su pensamiento — _Ja, si así vamos a ir todo el camino, el que se va a hacer rico soy yo._

Luego de eso, Makie dejó que Blass y Marcos se marcharan a sus casas para que descansaran. Marcos no tenía nada que hacer así que por el momento se quedó en la cueva de Blass que al parecer… bueno, mejor dicho, que era un taller. Ambos iban a comenzar a practicar pero entonces comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

— Ay no, ¿quién será? No pueden ser los de la luz porque no tengo ni diez días robándomela — decía Blass acercándose a la puerta.

Al abrir, se encontró con su ex y por supuesto, con sus hijos.

— Que fuerte tú estás — comentó Blass.

— Yo te lo dije, el fin de semana se iban a quedar contigo — aseguró la ex.

— Y justamente hoy, que tengo un par de asuntos… que atender — dijo Blass escondiendo unos audífonos.

— Que bonita manera de perder el tiempo, disque artista, tu no cantas ni el baño — comentó la ex.

— Respétame, Alicia, además, tu que vas a hablar si todas las semanas te vas a gastar el dinero de los muchachos en juegos de Bingo — recordó Blass.

— Ese no es tu problema, ya me amargaste el día, me voy — se despidió Alicia.

— Ojalá eso queme y que los Bomberos no respondan — murmuró Blass.

Los hijos de Blass estaban en el taller de su padre muy animados, parecía que estaban en un parque de diversiones.

— Bueno, los niños están muy contentos, nuestra música es contagiosa — aseguró Blass con una sonrisa de nervios.

— Sí, además son los primeros niños que se imaginan la música porque nosotros no hemos cantado nada. Celestia, ayúdanos — fue lo último que dijo Marcos para luego comenzar a practicar.

Al paso de los días, más presentaciones de mala calidad le llegaban a Marcos y a Blass. Pero un día, Marcos se hartó y buscó a Neón. Luego de hablar un poco, Blass y Marcos se reunieron con Shun.

— Entonces, ustedes son un dúo — supuso Shun.

— Sí, él es Blass y yo soy Marcos — afirmó Blass.

— Bien, lo primero es ajustar un poco tu nombre Marcos… cambiar la "C" por la "K" y la "S" por la "Z", créeme, se verá más atractivo tu nombre así — aseguró Shun — Ahora, un seudónimo para el dúo, ¿alguno ya pensó eso?

— Yo sí, podríamos ser: "Los De La Nazza" — propuso Blass.

— Ya ese nombre está tomado — recordó Shun.

— Que joder — comentó Blass.

— Bueno, si no tienen un seudónimo, pueden decir lo siguiente: "Nosotros somos Superiority". Así, aparte de mencionar la empresa, están dejando saber que son superiores a los demás artistas — explicó Shun.

— Eso me gusta — comentó Marcos.

— A mí también — afirmó Blass.

— Bueno, ahora vamos a hablar sobre sus proyectos — anunció Shun.

— Esperen un momento, primero quiero integrar a la primera persona que nos ayudó desinteresadamente — dijo Marcos — Les presento a Makie Tones.

— Muchas gracias — agradeció Makie tomando asiento.

— ¿Para qué trajiste a ese loco? — preguntó Blass susurrando.

— Por favor, fue una de las personas que nos ayudó en esto, no seas tan egoísta — respondió Marcos.

— Continuemos: Esto tiene que estar ya en las calles, el primer álbum de estudio de la compañía, allí estarán los demás artistas que están bajo la firma de aquí y por supuesto, una excelente oportunidad para que ustedes comiencen en el mundo de la música. El álbum de estudio tiene por nombre: "Los Superiores" — explicó Shun.

Ya hablado eso, al paso de los días, comenzaron a grabar ese álbum y en poco tiempo lo terminaron. Apenas finalizado, el álbum se lanzó a las tiendas y como resultado, un éxito total. Gracias a eso, Blass y Markoz se pegaron, se habían convertido en unos grandes artistas. Sobre todo por la primera canción que tenía por título: "Superiority (Intro) – Jay Black, Lone Ranger, Blass & Markoz, Wise, Lil Geniuz, Juanka El Problematik y más".

Un total éxito, Blass seguía siendo el mismo, pero el que si había cambiado era Marcos. Después de que el unicornio obtuvo fama y todo lo demás, se había olvidado de quien era, de donde venía, quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

Una noche, Marcos tuvo una discusión con su compañero Blass. Tan fuerte, que Marcos se fue a un club y se embriagó, se topó con Shun quien notó que no estaba muy bien.

— Marcos, te noto un poco tomado — observó Shun.

— Nahhh, no me pasa nada — aseguró Marcos.

— Te recomiendo que llames a un taxi — aconsejó Shun.

— Estoy bien — dijo Marcos marchándose.

Dicho eso, Marcos salió el club y se subió a su transporte. Generación tras generación, la tecnología había llegado a Equestria y por eso los autos ya existían. Pero Marcos detrás del volante en ese momento, era un peligro.

— ¿Pa' que es que yo quería ser artista?, ¿pa' que? Pa' na'… Las mujeres no sirven, los amigos no sirven, los únicos que servimos somos Makie y yo — aseguró Marcos a punto de quedarse dormido.

Tras decir todo eso, Marcos perdió el control y se estrelló contra un edificio. El transporte de marcos quedó inservible y el conductor, de milagro se salvó. Luego de todo eso, Marcos fue atendido en el hospital de Ponyhattan.

Vinyl, Neón, Shun y Blass fueron los únicos que aparecieron en el hospital.

— Un buen golpe para que recapacitaras — aseguró Vinyl.

— Hey, no digas eso — reprendió Neón.

— No, no, tiene razón. A Marcos se le había subido la fama a la cabeza, pero gracias a esto, creo que yo que el antiguo Marcos volvió — aseguró Shun.

Unos días después, Marcos volvió a la calle esperando recuperarse para poder seguir haciendo lo que más le gusta, cantar. Pero para eso necesitaba tomar unas medicinas que debía comprar, desgraciadamente no tenía dinero por una razón.

— Desde que le di la clave a Makie, a la cuenta no me ha llegado ni una moneda… yo presiento que como que Makie me está robando — dijo Marcos para el mismo.

Luego de esto, Marcos le notificó sobre eso a Shun. Shun sin perder tiempo, investigó quien era Makie Tones y encontró lo que sospechaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se comunicó con la policía para que arrestaran a Makie Tones.

En lo que Marcos se recuperó, volvió a hacer lo suyo pero esta vez, como la humildad siempre de frente. Hasta el día de hoy, el y su compañero, Blass, siguen siendo de los dúos más sonados en Equestria.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que todo, haré declaraciones:**

 **Este capítulo no era de humor, era más bien una reflexión. Lo sé, no encajaba con la historia pero se me ocurrió hacerlo. Lo otro es, que si mencioné a algún artista de la vida real fue para darle más originalidad al capítulo, todo esto es ficticio, solo es entretenimiento.**

 **En fin, cambiando de tema, dejen su review para saber que les pareció. Si quieren la letra de "Superiority (Intro)", pues solo pídanla y la publicaré. Ja, sé que nadie la va a pedir por eso lo digo así muy tranquilito xD.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo si habrá humor, por cierto, voy a llegar hasta el N° 25. Lo siento, es que ya me estoy quedando sin ideas, además tengo que ponerle atención a "Sin Fronteras". En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	25. Cap 24: El equipo Rocket en Equestria

**Menos mal que nadie pidió la letra de la canción porque hubiera tenido que escribirla para poder sacarla a la luz, en fin, que bueno que no sucedió.**

 **Repuesta para RacingLight: Si, en su mayoría están relacionadas con sexo, se nota que han cambiado muchísimo a como era antes. Pero si te ayuda, aun puedes confiar en el Malianteo a pesar de que también se ha vuelto más explícito. Aunque por un lado, está bien, originalmente ese género es de la calle así que por lo tanto yo no me quejaría. Y por otra parte, aún hay canciones románticas que no hablan de sexo, solo es cuestión de buscar bien hasta encontrar… cosa que se tomaría su tiempo pero valdría la pena. Ahora, para concluir, aun me sigue gustando el género pues lo escuchaba desde que solo era un pequeño niño y fue lo que me ayudó a crecer y ser lo que soy hoy en día… bueno, casi todo.**

 **Pero mejor no sigo dando explicaciones porque si no jamás comenzare con el capítulo, ahí se los dejo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

El día de hoy Derpy se encontraba arreglando la correspondencia que tenía que entregar, pero no estaba sola, en esta oportunidad Pinkie Pie la iba a acompañar pues la pegaso se lo había pedido ya que eran muchos los destinos a visitar para llevar la mencionada correspondencia.

— Oye, Derpy, ¿por qué tienes más trabajo de lo normal? — preguntó Pinkie Pie con curiosidad.

— Bueno…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Derpy se encontraba con su jefe, estaban en un partido de Póker, el ganador tendría un día libre mientras que el perdedor haría el doble de trabajo._

— _Lo siento, Derpy, pero temo decirte que gané yo — anunció el jefe de la pegaso — ¿Qué te pasó? Estabas mejorando._

— _Es que no sé qué salió mal — contestó Derpy._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— No importa, vamos a entregar el correo — aseguró Pinkie Pie después de oír la pequeña historia de la pony cartera.

Dicho eso, Pinkie y Derpy se pusieron en marcha. Las entregas se estaban haciendo con total normalidad, hasta que de la nada apareció un portal y acto seguido cayeron tres sujetos.

El primero tenía el cabello azul casi morado y pelaje blanco, la segunda tenía el cabello rojo casi fucsia estirado hacia atrás y mismo pelaje blanco. Y por último, el tercero… este parecía un gato pero a diferencia de uno común, este podía hablar.

— Ay, ay, ay, ay, eso me dolió hasta los huesos — se quejó el felino.

— Oigan, levántense que están pasados de peso — dijo el cabellos necios.

— ¿A quién le dices obesos? — preguntó la chica indignada.

— Oigan, ¿están bien? — se acercó Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Ájale jaleo! ¡Ese caballo puede hablar! — exclamó el felino retrocediendo junto con los otros dos.

Ante eso, Derpy se confundió aún más, pero para no agravar las cosas decidió no decir palabra alguna hasta que fuera necesario.

— Muchachos, ¿recuerdan que recibimos el ataque de…? Ya se me olvidó que Pokemón era — aseguró el cabellos necios mientras ponía su casco en el mentón.

— Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? — preguntó la chica.

— Pues creo que fue un ataque de tele-transportación y nos mandó a otro mundo — respondió él.

— Eso explica porque nosotros también somos caballos — dedujo el felino.

— Corrección, somos ponies — corrigió el pelos necios.

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Pinkie Pie metiéndose en medio del trío.

Ante esto, los tres extraños dieron un salto y comenzaron a reírse de manera extraña para luego presentarse, aparentemente.

— Prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman — comenzó la chica.

— No hagan movimientos en falso o lo lamentarán — continuó el pelos necios.

— Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

— Y unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

— Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

— Y así extender nuestro reino hasta Puerto Rico.

— Jessie.

— James Me Me Més.

— El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

— Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar, ahí, manta.

— ¡Meow! ¡Así es! — finalizó el felino.

— ¡Wobofet! — interrumpió el Pokemón azul.

— Sáquese — dijo el felino empujando al Pokemón.

— Que divertido, ¿lo hacen otra vez? — preguntó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada.

Al escuchar eso, el felino, James y Jessie se reunieron para hablar de la situación.

— Algo me dice que se le cayó un tornillo — comentó James.

— Eso no es lo importante, solo piensa si le llevamos esto al jefe — dijo Jessie imaginando una vida llena de lujos.

— Lamento ser el portador de las malas noticias, pero se te está olvidando algo — aseguró el gato.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Jessie.

— ¡Que no sabemos cómo volver! — exclamó el gato.

— Oigan, si pueden hablar supongo que debe existir la magia aquí, ¿no? — supuso James — Solo tenemos que conseguir a un ser mágico para que nos ayude, luego hacemos nuestra jugada.

— Interesante plan, James, por fin estás usando el cerebro — alagó Jessie de manera poco amable.

Ya acordado el plan, los tres le explicaron un poco lo que estaba pasando a Pinkie. Luego de eso, la pony rosa los llevó con Twilight para que los ayudara con sus problemas mientras que se iba con Derpy para terminar las entregas.

— Bien, solo tengo que colocar esto en su lugar y el portal se abrirá — aseguró Twilight.

En lo que la alicornio colocó la pieza faltante, el artefacto raro inventando por ella comenzó a hacer su trabajo, en poco tiempo el portal comenzó a abrirse.

— Bien, es nuestro turno — murmuró James.

Enseguida el gato sacó una red y atrapó a Twilight, muy fácil… demasiado.

— ¡Sí!, ya tenemos un caballo — anunció Jessie con euforia.

— Es un pony — corrigió James.

— No me contradigas — se quejó Jessie.

Pero inesperadamente para estos tres, Twilight salió de la red usando su tele-transportación.

— ¿Qué pretendían hacer? — preguntó Twilight.

— Tendremos que usar la fuerza — comentó Jessie.

— ¡Órale, florecita de calabaza! — exclamó James lanzando una pokebola — Picotazos de pulguitas, filositas…

Pero como siempre, ese Pokemón se regresó y comenzó a atragantarse a James, quien no dudó en revelar su pensamiento.

— ¡Ahora si te voy a cocinar con papas y chorizo! Jeeeehhh — dijo James tratando de quitarse al Pokemón de encima.

— Deja de besuquearte y ataca — exigió Jessie.

— ¡AH! Ataque empujón — indicó James.

Twilight simplemente esquivó el ataque y tomó al Pokemón hierba para lanzarlo hacia sus atacantes.

— ¡Ay, Mamachita! — gritó James antes de sentir el golpe — Órale, lanza tu fresco aliento de la mañana.

El segundo Pokemón de James obedeció, pero dicho ataque no funcionó pues Twilight sacó su escudo de magia.

— Ahora si me está dando el pálido — comentó el gato.

— No sé quiénes son, pero será mejor que se vayan al lugar al que pertenecen — aseguró Twilight lanzando un rayo contra estos tres.

Al recibir el ataque, directamente salieron disparados hacia el portal.

— Hasta en otro mundo perdemos — se lamentó James.

— Ya no tendré mis aguas termales — siguió Jessie.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el olor a huevo? — preguntó el felino.

— Eso es todos los días — respondió James.

— ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez! — fue lo que se escuchó mientras el portal los absorbía.

— Que seres tan extraños — comentó Twilight.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció, chatos? Algo corto pero creo que valió la pena, además de que la pc me dio un pequeño susto pero aquí estoy, haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para entretenerlos gratuitamente.**

 **Siguiente y último capítulo, no se lo pueden perder pues ese si va a ser largo, obvio como casi todos los finales que he hecho. En fin, nos vemos, mantos.**


	26. Cap 25: Youtubers

**Vale, no están alucinando, de verdad soy yo. Como han de saber, este es el capítulo final de esta historia totalmente sin sentido alguno. No es muy agradable que algo tan bueno acabe, pero como una vez lo dijo Héctor Lavoe: "Todo tiene su final". Espero que durante todo este tiempo la hayan pasado bien, espero haberlos entretenido de la manera correcta y espero que obviamente, les haya gustado. Lo reitero una vez más, estoy muy agradecido de todo el apoyo que recibo, además de los buenos comentarios. Les quiero aclarar, que si no les escribo por Facebook es porque la verdad me conecto en unos momentos que no me favorecen para nada, siempre estoy ocupado haciendo algo. Pero algún día les escribiré y les saludaré. Por ahora, disfruten del capítulo final de: "MLP: La Magia De Las ¿Locuras?"**

* * *

Cuando alguien decide dejar de ser normal para entretener a un público, significa el nuevo nacimiento de un fenómeno ya sea cómico o interesante, inteligente y feliz, mal humorado e idiota, humilde y solitario, crecido y aclamado. Son muchas las posibilidades.

Como lo es el caso de ciertos personajes el día de hoy. Un unicornio totalmente desconocido de Ponyville ha entrado en la red social "YouTube" y se ha creado un canal. El problema, es que no sabe qué hacer, el unicornio está totalmente angustiado, le dijo casi a todos sus amigos que subiría videos a su canal y no les quería decepcionar.

Todo parecía perdido hasta que por su mente se le cruzó la idea de llamar a las grandes potencias de Equestria, sí, esas que en cualquier parte de Equestria conocen sus nombres.

Nuestro unicornio se está refiriendo a nada más y nada menos que a: Spike, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y por supuesto, de último pero por eso no menos importante, Shun.

Estos 8 personajes fueron citados por el unicornio pues necesitaba de su ayuda, los mencionados personajes eran Youtubers famosos… bueno, delante de él, lo eran.

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste a todos? Conmigo basta, tengo más suscriptores que nadie — aseguró la presumida Rainbow Dash.

— Lo siento, Rainbow, no quería decir nada al respecto pero por esa arrogancia tuya tendré que hacerlo. Hace seis meses supere tu número de suscriptores, tengo aproximadamente veintisiete millones de suscriptores — anunció Shun enseñándole su iPhone a la pegaso de melena multicolor.

Ante esto, Applejack comenzó a reírse en voz baja, pero aun así se notaba que se estaba burlando.

— Por favor, no hace falta ser engreídos — comentó Rarity.

— Lo dices porque tu último vídeo no tuvo más de trescientos cincuenta y ocho mil visitas, estás furiosa por dentro — dijo Rainbow Dash.

— En eso tienes razón, por lo regular el número mínimo que obtiene son dos millones, pero por alguna razón la audiencia de Rarity ha estado bajando — recordó Applejack.

— Oigan, no estamos aquí para averiguar quién es más famoso que quién, estamos aquí para ayudar a Thomas — dijo Twilight llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Que se le puede hacer? Tiene razón — comentó Shun.

— Escuchen, los llamé porque necesito que me ayuden a hacer un vídeo, esta mañana hice mi propio canal con banners y todo eso, pero no sé qué hacer — se lamentó Thomas.

— Fácil, hagamos un gameplay en grupo, verás que después de eso tendrás tu propia audiencia — aseguró Pinkie Pie.

— Genial, yo propongo que sea de — dijo Fluttershy.

— Nah, de Poly Bridge — propuso Applejack.

— Nada de eso, mejor que sea de — anunció Spike.

— Ustedes son unos aburridos, no hay nada mejor que GTA V — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— No usaremos ese condenado mod de gatos porque te aseguro que te quitaremos tu jodido canal de YouTube — advirtió Spike.

— No se alarmen, que tal si jugamos juegos al azar, suelen ser más divertidos que los que tienen historia — aseguró Twilight.

— Estupenda idea — dijo Shun.

— Entonces, a jugar — indicó Thomas.

Luego de un par de horas, cada uno estaba sentado frente a su computadora, cada uno grabando todo y después lo editarían para por fin subirlo al mismo tiempo en sus canales correspondientes.

— ¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del señorrrrr! ¡Esta vez vamos a jugar acompañados con todos mis colegas más uno nuevo! Que tal, putos de mierda, saluden — se presentó Shun haciendo una imitación de elrubiusOMG.

— _Muy buenas, guapísimos, esta vez haremos un gameplay junto a los YouTubers más hijos de la concha de sus madres… perdón, estoy demasiado nervioso —_ saludó Spike.

— _Hola a todos, aquí Applejack comentando… EHHHHHH…_

— Hoy como que amanecieron con ganas de imitar a todos los que yo imito — se quejó Shun en voz baja.

— _Bueno, bueno, hoy vamos a jugar un juego que nadie ha jugado porque no se puede jugar porque no se ha lanzado pero nosotros hemos tenido el honor de tener este dichoso juego primero que todo el mundo. Ante ustedes, "los siete culos más grandes de…" nah, mentira, ante ustedes: "Gameplay ". Bastante interesante, se trata de que esta cosa nos va a tele-transportar dentro de todos los juegos que anteriormente hemos jugado —_ explicó Spike — _Ojalá que esos sustos del "Emily Wants To Play" no se repitan._

— Solo tú no los has superado — comentó Shun.

— _Que comience el gameplay —_ anunció Thomas.

Una vez que todos iniciaron la aplicación al mismo tiempo, fueron tele-transportados al juego irritante de los puentes, sí, Poly Bridge.

— Por Celestia, me costó un huevo armar este puente para pasar de nivel — se quejó Spike.

— Eso es fácil — aseguró Pinkie Pie dando saltos y armando poco a poco el puente.

— En Pinkie confiamos — murmuró Applejack con una bandera con el dibujo de Pinkie Pie aunque la pony obrera no estaba muy animada.

— ¿Pero qué haces, Pinkie? No hagas cuadrados, todos saben que tienen que ser triángulos — recordó Twilight.

— No te preocupes, bobita, esta es mi táctica — dijo Pinkie Pie subiéndose al autobús escolar en cual estaban los demás esperado pasar por el puente.

Pinkie comenzó a conducir el autobús escolar, pero más adelante se comenzó a caer el puente, cosa que alarmó a Shun… demasiado.

— ¡Ojo!... ¡Ojooo!... ¡Ojeteee! — gritaba Shun mientras caía al agua junto con los demás.

 **4 Minutos después…**

— Tranquilos, yo tengo la solución — anunció una empapada Twilight.

Luego de ese pequeño inconveniente, la alicornio elaboró el puente de manera correcta y acto seguido avanzaron a través del mismo dentro del autobús.

Completado el nivel, fueron tele-transportados a la aplicación "Face Swag". Esta parte la protagonizó Shun pues fue con lo que más entretuvo al público.

— Soy un gatoh… Meow, soy un gato pedófilo. Niños, tengo caramelos.

 **5 Segundos después…**

— ¡Oh! ¡Soy un bebé! ¡Ah, miren como cambia mi cara! ¡ajajah…! Mami… quiero teta… quiero de tu leche… alausausasdkkasjjalla.

 **Momentos después…**

— Oh, hola, soy la mona lisa… ¡llevo mucho tiempo aquí encerrada por favor sáquenme!

 **Parodia a Dross…**

— Mi Libro, mi libro, mi libro, mi libro, mi libroh… Luna de Plutón, está siendo todo un éxito en todos los países de habla-hispana… léelo, se… que te va a encantar.

 **Siguiente parodia a Dross…**

— Mi libro, mi puto libro, El Festival De La Blasfemia, ya es todo un éxito en ventas. Léelo, se… que te va a perturbar.

 **De nuevo el bebé…**

— ¡OH! ¡He vuelto! Jejejehhh… mami, he vuelto… aun no me he olvidado de ti… quiero de tu leche… alualaualajahauahjaaklaaahhh.

Una vez culminado el tiempo de la aplicación, todos fueron tele-transportados al juego "Minecraft", esta vez Spike sería el protagonista.

— Deja vu — comentó Spike — ¿Por qué las cosas raras siempre me tocan a mí?

— No hay nada raro, tú hiciste una vez el mundo cuadrado — recordó Rainbow Dash — No fue gracioso.

— Habla por ti, para mi si lo fue — contradijo Twilight.

— ¿No qué no? — preguntó Shun descaradamente.

— Eh… Es decir, Spike, has lo necesario para seguir avanzando — indicó Twilight ignorando por completo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Luego de pensar un rato, Spike se llevó con él a Shun y a Thomas para hacer más fácil y rápido las cosas.

— Spike, aquí hay un par de cosas que te podrían ser útiles — anunció Thomas.

Sin perder tiempo, el dragón se acercó al cofre y en lo que lo abrió se topó con una pequeña sorpresa, no había nada.

— Oye, es… aquí no hay nada — observó Spike.

— Claro que sí, abre — indicó Thomas.

Spike nuevamente abrió el cofre, pero aún no había nada.

— No hay nada, me dices que hay algo pero no hay nada allí dentro. Eres un gitano de los buenos, eh, Thomas — se rindió Spike.

 **El momento de los animales…**

— Conviértete en un puerco — pidió Spike.

— Bien, aquí voy — dijo Thomas haciendo una estrategia rara para luego convertirse en el animal antes mencionado.

— Oingk, oingk…

— Ajajajajajajajaja, Thomas, el puerquito — se burló Shun.

Pero inesperadamente por arte de magia o por como muchos lo conocen, por el karma, a Shun se le acercó un pato. Lo extraño fue que Shun no hizo absolutamente nada, pero aun así se convirtió en un pato.

— Cuaaack…

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAH!

Luego de eso, todos fueron tele-transportados a "GTA V", aquí las cosas se pusieron más interesantes pues Rainbow Dash era la principal protagonista. A diferencia de los demás juegos, aquí estaban todos, pero tenían que cumplir con papeles distintos.

Rainbow Dash era la mafiosa más grande, Applejack y Twilight eran oficiales de policía, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie eran las secuaces de Rainbow y Rarity era la p*ta del juego. En cuanto a Shun, Spike y Thomas; esos tres eran los más rudos pero también los más chiflados.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — preguntó Thomas.

— Lo mismo de todos los días, tratar de conquistar el mundo — respondió Shun.

— Ya fuera de juego, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? — preguntó Spike seriamente.

— Comparar la economía — respondió Shun.

— Oh, oh, yo tengo una — dijo Thomas — ¿Qué puedes comprar con cien dólares?

— Una computadora — respondió Shun — ¿Qué puedes comprar con cien euros?

— Un iPhone 5s — respondió Thomas — Spike, ¿qué puedes comprar con cien bolívares?

— Un huevo — respondió el dragón.

— Jajajajaaah… ok no, Venezuela está jodida — afirmó Shun.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Rarity estaba rondando las calles como siempre lo hace… supuestamente en el juego.

— ¿Cuánto por una buena mamada? — preguntó un tipo que se le acercó a la unicornio.

— Más de lo que piensas — respondió Rarity.

— Entonces quiero el paquete completo — aseguró el tipo.

— Óigame no, o es una cosa o es la otra — dijo Rarity.

En eso, Applejack y Twilight hacen acto de presencia, espantando al tipo que quería tener un buen rato de sexo con la p*ta de la ciudad.

— Te lo advertimos — recordó Applejack.

— ¡Quítame tus cascos de encima, aplicación de la manzana mordida! — exigió Rarity.

— Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra — dijo Twilight poniéndole las esposas a la unicornio.

Y en un lugar oscuro, pero no tanto, se encontraba la mafiosa más grande de todos los tiempos. La genial, inigualable, asombrosa, insuperable y súper presumida, Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Qué querías? No me pagaste lo suficiente para decir lo demás — me defendí.

— ¡Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie! ¡Vengan de inmediato! — exigió Rainbow Dash.

En lo que las aludidas aparecieron, Rainbow Dash comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso.

— Hoy, por fin es el día en que acabaré con todos los policías. Sin importar nada, yo seré quien gobierne esta ciudad y sus alrededores y eso me llevara a ser: In, in… repitan conmigo, in, in…

— ¿Inodoro? — interrumpió Fluttershy.

— _Me cago en todo… —_ pensó Rainbow Dash — Inmortal, Fluttershy, inmortal.

— Wiii, quiero un inodoro — pidió Pinkie Pie.

— No, no hay — dijo Rainbow Dash.

— Pero hace un momento dijiste "Inodoro" y yo quiero un "Inodoro" así que quiero mi "Inodoro" — insistió Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Aquí no hay inodoros! — exclamó Rainbow Dash.

— Hay muchos en el baño — recordó Fluttershy.

— Ay no puede ser, mátenme — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

Durante todo el día, Rainbow Dash estuvo encargándose de sus operaciones y las policías Applejack y Twilight hacían su deber. En cuanto a Spike, Shun y Thomas, solo vagaban por el mundo, pero lo que no sabían era que en un inesperado momento todos esos destinos se iban a cruzar.

De un momento a otro, las fuerzas de Rainbow Dash comenzaron a tener una persecución con las fuerzas del bien.

Los tres chiflados de la ciudad solo buscaban diversión por lo que decidieron colarse en dicha persecución, ¡qué idea tan loca!

— Oigan, como que estamos en una persecución policiaca — observó Thomas.

— Shun, ¿qué hacemos…? — preguntaba Spike pero se dio cuenta de algo…

— Chúpale la bola, chúpale el huevo, ¡que todos chupen el perro! — gritaba Shun a los cuatro vientos.

— Ya lo perdimos — se lamentó Thomas.

Más adelante, Rainbow estaba conduciendo rápidamente tratando de perder a la policía.

— ¡Jamás me atraparan! ¡Ni que llamen al gran Sayaman!... ¿Quién chucha es ese? — se preguntó Rainbow Dash luego de pensar un momento en lo que había dicho.

— Es hora de acabar — aseguró Applejack.

— Sí — dijo Twilight lanzando una cuerda hacia el parachoques trasero del auto de la pegaso y luego un pequeño regalo para uno de los neumáticos.

— No, no, no, tan rápido no, Noooooo, aun no gobierno, un poco más — decía Rainbow Dash mientras perdía el control del vehículo — Uno, como yo ninguno. Dos, nos movemos los dos. Tres, lo mismo pero al revés… ¡¿Qué disparate es eseeee?!

Luego de que un choque masivo se desatara, todos los personajes salieron disparados hacia el cielo, pero extrañamente quedaron atorados en el cielo.

— Ay, creo que el juego se rompió — dijo Shun.

— Diosss — comentó Spike.

Puesto que el juego había presentado una falla, todos volvieron a su realidad, frente a la computadora como que si de allí jamás se hubiesen movido.

— Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, suscríbete al canal de mi amigo Thomas y dale a like, nos vemos — se despidió Shun.

— Típico, el que tiene más es el que despide a todos como si fuera el rey — se quejó Rarity.

— Se fue, se acabó — afirmó Spike.

Luego de un par de horas, todos estaban reunidos en Sugar Cube Corner disfrutando de un buen descanso. Pero de repente, Thomas sacó su Samsung Galaxy s4 y revisó YouTube. Increíble, Thomas ya había llegado a 1.000.000 de visitas con el video que había hecho junto con las potencias de Equestria.

— No lo puedo creer, son muchas visitas — aseguró Thomas.

— Eso es solo el principio, luego estarás atrapado y jamás podrás salir de casa — dijo Shun.

— Lo dice por tu bien — afirmó Spike.

— El punto es que ya tiene su propia audiencia, déjenlo en paz — dijo Twilight impidiendo que se metieran con Thomas.

— Bien, mientras tanto buscaré un inodoro — se despidió Shun.

— Ese condenado unicornio — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

— Vean el lado amable, aprendimos algo bueno de todo esto — aseguró Twilight.

— _No aprendimos nada_ — dijo Shun desde afuera.

— Y ya asesino el momento — se lamentó Twilight.

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Me despido, pero recuerden que estoy disponible en "Sin Fronteras". Recuerden que después de esa historia, o antes, viene una historia nueva. Suspenso everywhere con misterio, o algo así, wiii This is life. Cuídense, hasta la vista, beibi… ok, no.**


End file.
